A Second Chance
by Deviant-Little-Angel
Summary: She stood in the darkness of the night, contemplating her marriage. She loved him, but when he does something to destroy her, who does she turn to? Hermione/Draco eventually. Rated M to be safe.
1. Beaten and Broken

**This story is M rated to be safe, this chapter is possibly the worst.**

**I don't own any recognized characters, places ect. This disclaimer stands for all chapters.**

* * *

Hermione Granger stood in the darkness of the night. One hand held a wine glass; the other pushed her long brown hair out of her eyes. The darkness around her marked the second night in one week that Ron had not come home. She had been happy to be with Ron after the final war. For years, being with Ron had been what she thought she wanted. For years, that is all she dreamed of. And when her dreams became reality she was happy, elated, for quite a while. Their wedding had been the happiest day of her life. The birth of their kids, Hugo and Rose, had completed Hermione's life. But now something wasn't right. Something had changed.

Hermione loved her husband and kids dearly, they were the most important things in her life, and for years she had believed Ron had felt the same way. But they had changed. Ron was gone in the morning before Hermione or the kids were awake, and he didn't return home until very late, often drunk. If he even bothered to go home at all. They hadn't shared the same bed since a few months after Rose was born. Hugo had been an accident after they had both gotten drunk.

Hermione knew her marriage wasn't the best, but she hoped they could get through it; hoped they could fix whatever it was that had gone wrong. Deep down she wondered if that was even possible, but she scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. They couldn't all have a perfect marriage like Harry and Ginny, but Hermione knew she deserved a happy marriage, not the shambled one she had.

A crash in the kitchen told her that her husband had decided to return home. Slowly she walked back inside, putting her now empty glass down on the table. A thump came from the living room, and Hermione held her breath. Ron stumbled into the kitchen, his face livid with anger. He limped a few steps before stopping, staring at her, daring her to move. In his hand he held a toy broom.

"What is this?" He yelled at her. Hermione tried not to tremble; she had seen Ron drunk before. He was violent, and if she showed any sign of weakness...she shuddered to think what he would do.

"One of Hugo's toys." She replied meekly. Unlike him, she kept her voice down, not wanting to wake the sleeping children upstairs.

"And why is it on the floor? You are supposed to clean up my bloody house. 'Sposed to make sure this place is clean so I don't trip and hurt my fucking foot." He yelled louder, his voice bouncing off the walls. He threw the broom at her, the twigs clipping the side of her arm. She didn't move; too scared to move from where she stood. Ron had hit her before, but he always apologized in the morning when he was sober once more.

A crying scream rang out from upstairs; three year old Hugo was awake. Ron looked in the direction of the stairs, slamming his hand down on a chair, breaking the top of it. Hermione shuffled toward the stairs. She watched until Ron had his attention on something else, then she ran towards the stairs.

Ron moved faster than she thought he could and he grabbed a handful of her hair. Crying out, Hermione tried to pull away, but his fingers where thoroughly entangled in her hair. He yanked her backwards, pulling her to the floor with a thud. Her face was buried in the carpet, a single tear running down into the cold floor. She always tried not to cry, tried to be brave and not show him any emotion, but now she couldn't help it.

Ron kicked her head with his foot. When she ignored him he pushed her head around so she was forced to look up at him. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying he took his anger out on her and spared the children. Ron was furious she wouldn't look at him. He pulled her hair so she was bought to her knees. He slapped her, his hand leaving a stinging red mark on her face. Still she continued to not look at him.

Ron grabbed her by the arms, shaking her violently, but she kept her eyes shut. Frustrated, he pulled his fist back and slammed it into her face. She whimpered slightly. He muttered a string of insults under his alcohol soaked breath. Hermione didn't respond, so kicked her backwards, her head connected with the first stair. The last thing Hermione Granger seen before she lost consciousness was her daughter standing at the top of the stairs, sobbing as she watched her father viciously rape her mother.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Sorry if it is a little violent, I tried to make it as calm as possible with still getting the point through.**


	2. Saving Hermione

Hermione woke up and stared around. She was lying in a massive bed, a fluffy duvet covering her. She tried to sit up, but pain rushed through her head, making her dizzy. She lay back down, trying to work out where she was, and how she had come to be there.

It wasn't long before Hermione heard a door opening, a little light coming into the darkness. She heard a timid voice ask something, but she couldn't make out the words. The sweet little voice sounded childlike and familiar. It reminded Hermione of something, of someone. Her daughter.

"Rose..." She mumbled. A 'shhh' noise came from somewhere close to her. She tried to sit up again, but her vision blurred again and her head pounded. A gentle hand on her shoulder guided her back down. Her mouth was opened slightly by a warm hand, and a potion gently flowed into her mouth, warming her up as it made her tired.

"Go back to sleep." A smooth silky voice directed her, brushing her hair off her face as she drifted back to sleep.

Draco Malfoy watched her sleep for a while. He couldn't stand seeing her this way, so broken, so vulnerable. Her daughter watched him from the doorway. He looked at the woman sleeping in the bed one last time before he headed over to the little girl crying at the doorway. He picked her up, taking her in his arms, telling her that her mother would be okay; his mind trailed back three days.

_Draco had been surprised he hadn't seen Hermione at work. Despite the fact they worked in different departments, he usually seen her every morning on their way in, and every afternoon on the way out. He had to admit, since the war he had changed, and his feelings had changed, especially his feelings toward a certain witch. He was a little concerned when he didn't see her. At lunchtime he swung by her office, but it was empty. The man who worked in the office next to her had told him that Hermione hadn't gone in all day. He didn't make too much out of it though, figuring she was having a sick day. When he went to the leaky cauldron after work he noticed her husband was already there._

_Draco had already noticed their marriage wasn't the best and he hated himself for hoping that he could get with the brown haired witch. She was the only one he still knew from Hogwarts that treated him with any respect. Her red haired husband however wasn't so nice. He was sitting leaning over a drink, constantly muttering sentences that Draco couldn't fully make out, but sounded something along the lines of 'what have I done' and then Ron sat up taller, muttering 'she deserved it, she deserved it...' Draco went cold as he heard what the drunk was saying. Draco walked out and Apparated to the Weasley house. _

_No one answered the door when he knocked, so he tried the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. He called out a few times, but there was no reply. Fearing the worst he made his way through the house, unable to believe how small it was compared to the manor he lived in. He stepped into the hall and noticed two little figures leaning over another one. The two kids looked up at him in fear as he approached. They took a step away from him, revealing the battered woman on the floor._

_Her clothes were torn, blood pooled around her thighs and bruises covered her from nearly head to toe. He gently put his hand on her neck, finding a very weak pulse. He jumped as the youngest child charged toward him, yelling at him to leave his mother alone. Draco held onto the boy and asked Rose where the fire was. She showed him, and he asked her to be brave and pack some things for her and her brother. When she didn't move, he got down and looked her in the eye._

"_Look, please do this for me, for your mother. We need to get her out of here, to get her some medical attention. But I can't leave you two alone here." He paused as the girl nodded her head and dashed up the stairs. Draco looked about, finding Hermione's bedroom. He grabbed her some clothes, knowing she wouldn't be able to return for a while. When he got back to her, he noticed she was stirring slightly, moaning in pain. He grabbed the kids, and gently picked her up; taking them back to the only place he knew Ron wouldn't find her; his Manor._

_After getting Hermione settled in a guest room and calling a healer to attend to her, he went to find her children. His son, the only reminder of his broken marriage to Astoria Greengrass, had found them first, and was talking with them. Rose was sitting in a corner quiet, a picture book open on her knee, tears going down her face. The little girl's sadness made Draco pissed off at her father, but for the sake of Hermione, he decided to wait until she had awoken properly._

Rose sighed as she snuggled into the arms of the blonde man. At first she had been scared of him, but Scorpius had told her that his daddy wasn't scary at all. A part of her had trusted him immediately, wanting help for her mother from anyone. It hadn't clicked in until later that maybe this stranger couldn't be trusted. But by then she had met Scorpius who had instantly become her friend and telling her all about his father.

She thought it was weird how this man hugged her and the boys; her own daddy had never hugged her. She liked this man, but she was worried and wanted her mother to wake up.


	3. Waking Up

The next time Hermione opened her eyes she noticed the room was lighter somewhat. She could see the rich silver and green furnishings around her. She still had no idea where she was, or how she got there. She sat up, her head aching slightly. A small person opened the door before letting out a happy cry; Rose ran over and jumped up on the bed, wrapping her arms around her mother. Hermione hugged her daughter, and then her son when he jumped up and joined them, glad both of her kids were okay.

She looked up to see a tall man standing at the doorway with a young child, both of them watching her. Her son jumped down and ran off with the other child but Rose stayed close, clinging to her. The man came into the room, and Hermione was startled to recognise the pale blonde as none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy...what...?" Hermione began to talk, but he shook his head and looked down at Rose. Hermione tried to release the grip that the girl had on her. "Rose, honey..."

"Rose, why don't you go join the boys?" Draco asked softly. The little girl shook her head. Draco sighed, Rose reminded him of her mother; both of them very stubborn and determined. "Please? I need to talk to your mother alone for a bit. You can see her soon." Rose shook her head once, pulling in closer to her mother. Hermione winced as Rose bumped her ribs. Rose looked shocked, but allowed Draco to pull her away and she ran for the boys, pausing at the door to look at her mother once.

Draco moved his wand slightly, shutting the door and allowing some light into the room. He sat at the end of the bed, unsure of how much Hermione knew about the last couple of days. He noticed the black eye she had been sporting when he found her was gone, as were many of the other bumps and bruises. He and Rose had been carefully tending to her while she slept, Draco hoping most, if not all of her bruises were gone by the time she woke up.

"Malfoy. What am I doing here? Where is here? And how did I get here? And Rose? And..." Draco gently interrupted her.

"You are in my Manor. I noticed you weren't at work, and your husband drinking himself into a slumber so I went to check on you. I bought you and your kids here after I found you unconscious." Hermione nodded slowly, leaning back into the cushions.

"What happened to me?" She asked, her voice quiet and timid. Part of her didn't want to know, part of her did.

"Rose told me her father, that _wonderful _husband of yours is to blame." He sneered as he mentioned Ron.

"Ron...he did this...What did he do?" she was silent, begging for her thoughts to be wrong.

"I called in a healer...she said...she thought..."He didn't know how to tell her.

"Spit it out Malfoy." She spat icily.

"Hermione, she thinks you were raped."

Hermione inhaled sharply. "Raped? No way...Ron...he couldn't..." Her voice trailed off. She remembered the way he had hit her, the way he kicked her, the way he...he couldn't have raped her...could he?


	4. Falling Tears

She drew her knees up, pulling them in close. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she sat in silence. Draco watched her, unsure what to do. Hermione was so focused on not crying, and on trying to remember what had happened that she forgot he was there. He shifted his weight on the bed, watching her.

Hermione jumped as Draco shifted. She had completely forgotten he was there. Her head shot up, looking straight at him, unflinching. Concern reflected in his grey eyes, and she had no idea why he, of all the people, would care. He probably thought the whole situation was funny. Hell, how did she know he didn't do anything to her why she was unconscious?

He couldn't stop the concern showing on his face. He focused on trying to lose any expression on his face, but his attempts were unsuccessful. He had developed slight feelings for her during their years at school, but with him being a Malfoy, and she a Mudblood, nothing could have ever happened. But the war was over...but she was married...

"Malfoy, why are you still here?" Her voice was cold and icy as she glared at him.

He was caught off guard, not expecting her harsh reaction. "Uh, I live here?" The expression on her face didn't move at all, indicating that his words were not what she wanted to hear. Silence came over the room as he considered what to say or what to do. Finally he decided to stay quiet, walking to the door.

"You should get some sleep Herm...Granger. But would you like me to send your children in first?" He kept his voice soft and low. She shook her head, her hair bouncing around her. Draco watched in amusement, marvelling at how her once bushy hair had grown out into smooth curls.

She looked at him, glaring at his staring. He didn't even appear to notice. She cleared her throat, immediately pulling him from whatever fantasy land he was in. A flush of pink lightly danced across his cheeks as he came back to reality, slipping out the door and shutting it silently as he realised he had been caught.

The second the door shut the torrent of tears she had been holding back flooded down her cheeks. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe through her sobs. _Raped? Ron? No, he couldn't have. _She repeated '_he couldn't have, he couldn't...' _over and over in her head. Chanting. Trying to convince herself that she was right; that Ron, her love, couldn't do that to her. _He's not the kind of guy who does that. _She shook her head to clear the images that had forced their way into her brain. Images of the bruises and bumps she had gotten at one point or another, the china and dinnerware that had been broken at one point or another, the tears that had fallen, often, and always, always because of him.

_He is capable of it, capable of anything violent. And you know it. Don't try and fool yourself Hermione, you won't succeed. _A twisted, sneering voice swirled through her mind. She inhaled sharply at the sound. For a moment she thought someone had planted their voice in her head, but common sense made her realise it was her; her mind, her conscious. And it was right.

Draco leaned against the closed door, carefully listening. Just as he expected, she began to cry the second the door clicked shut. For a moment he wished he could do something to ease her pain, but shook the thought from his mind. She didn't want his help. She didn't want to need his help.

A shuffling sound came from somewhere close to him. From the ground where he was sitting, he glanced around, spotting the curly head of hair belonging to Rose. She peeked at him from a doorway, watching him quietly. As he noticed her, she came out of her hiding position, lightly walking over to him. Hesitantly she looked down, smiling with relief when he patted the ground beside him, allowing her to sit.

Rose stretched her legs out as she sat next to Draco. In the small time she, and her younger brother, had been living with him, she had grown closer to the man. She leaned into his side, happy when he didn't pull away. Her mother had always been the affectionate one, her father the distant one. But here, this man, Scorpius' father, was kind and caring. In a way, he reminded Rose of her mother, they were quite alike. Even if neither of them would ever admit it.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked quietly, her chocolate brown eyes, inherited from her mother, looked into Draco's grey eyes. He sighed, frowning slightly.

"She will be. It might take a while...it will take a while, but she will be." He looked at Rose, marvelling at just how much she looked like her mother. She didn't look much like her father at all, luckily. Rose relaxed, then sat up straight.

"Do you think we could see Aunt Ginny sometime? It would be good for Mum." She looked at him, a picture of wide eyed innocence. He considered it. He didn't really like Weasley, or her husband, Potter. But if Rose wanted it, and if Hermione wanted it, then it couldn't hurt. Much.

Truth was, Rose wanted someone familiar around. She had tried to contact them when her mother had been attacked, but the floo powder was always kept out of her reach.

"Would you like to see them?" That he could do, probably. He figured he could call them through the floo; ask to talk to them to their faces, taking Rose with him of course. They would be more likely to talk if she was there. Rose nodded once, and then hesitated.

"What's wrong?" He looked down at the little girl, who looked around fearfully. She bit her lips together, the exact same way her mother did when she was trying not to cry. Rose wasn't as successful as her mother though, and she let a stream of tears slid down her face. He put his hand under her chin, pulling her head up gently. He brushed most of the tears away, imagining for a moment she was his daughter, not Ron's.

"Rose?" She slowly stopped crying, looking up into his grey eyes. She was so innocent and sad that he couldn't help but hug her. "Rose?" She leaned into him, glad to have someone other than her mother who cared so much.

"Will he be there?" Her voice was just above a whisper. At first Draco was confused as to whom she was meaning, but it quickly hit him. Rose was scared of him, of her father. Internally, he smirked. Draco used to be the one people were scared of, not Ron. Draco was the mean bully, not Ron. But now the tables had turned.

"I'll protect you Rose. He won't get to you, or your mother, Or Hugo." He figured that would stop the girl from feeling to upset. So, why was she still looking scared? He raised one eyebrow silently.

"What about you and Scor?" Her question confused him. Why would she, a child of two-thirds of the Golden Trio, care about an ex Death Eater and his son? He didn't know what to say. Finally he guessed what would make the girl stop her worrying.

"He won't hurt any of us." He tried to sound reassuring. And it obviously worked; Rose smiled and jumped to her feet. He looked at her expectantly.

"Are you coming?" She demanded, standing with her little hand on her hip. _She is her mother's daughter. _

"Where?" He asked, humouring her.

"To call Aunt Ginny," She attempted to roll her little eyes, but they didn't go around properly. It was extremely cute, and he couldn't help but laugh. She held out his hand, trying to pull him up as soon as he put his hand in her smaller one.

"Now?" He was alarmed, thinking he might have at least a few hours before he would have to face the wrath he knew as the Potters. Rose stood with both her hands on her hips, her brow furrowed as she stared at him. _Yes, she is definitely her mother's daughter. _He couldn't help but think as she pulled him behind her to the fireplace.


	5. Meeting the Potters

Draco stood back, watching Rose contact the Potters. She didn't need to ask what to do, she clearly had been taught. He tuned out of the conversation, poking his head into the other room to check on the boys. As he expected they were playing quietly. He had to admit, he was amazed at how accepting the children were of each other. But then, they were too young to understand a lot of things, like the war, or blood statuses. The latter being made redundant after the wars, too many wizards had been lost for blood purity to matter anymore.

"We are with Draco." He heard Rose's voice as she leaned into the fire.

"Draco...as in Draco Malfoy?" He heard a shrill voice coming from the fire.

"Yeah..." Rose was hesitant.

"I am coming to get you and your brother. You can't be near Malfoy." Draco assumed the voice belonged to Ginny, and was pissed off to hear she assumed he couldn't take care of a few kids.

"Why not?" Rose challenged her Aunt.

"He...It's...he isn't the kind of person to care for kids." Ginny seemed to be confused by Rose's behaviour.

"Yeah he is." Rose stubbornly insisted. There was silence from the other end, so Draco felt it was a good time to enter the room. She looked up at him.

"Rose, I'm coming over. I'll be there soon."

"Aunt Ginny wants to take us away." Draco didn't say anything, but was very surprised to see how sad Rose looked at the thought of leaving.

"Is she coming over?" He didn't really want either of the Potters in his house if avoidable. But, he didn't really have much of a choice. Rose nodded, and to his surprise she leapt away from the fire and hugged his leg.

"Please don't let her take us away. I want to stay here with you and Mummy and Scor. And I'm sure Hugo will want the same." She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes. He couldn't say no to her, just as he couldn't say no to her mother.

"We will try. Now, I'd better let your mother know that the Potters are coming." He pulled out his wand. Rose watched in amazement as white mist came from the tip, and after he whispered something to it, the shape vanished out of the room. Rose looked up wide eyed as he put his wand away.

"Cool." She only managed to form one word, she was completely in awe. He smiled as he picked her off his leg, holding her in his arms instead. A sound came from behind them, and Draco turned to see Harry and Ginny Potter looking at him. In unison, both Potters turned their gaze to Rose, who was still in Draco's arms. He went to let her down, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him. Surprise registered on the faces of all three adults.

Hermione sat in the bed, unsure of what to do. She heard the soft voice of her daughter outside the door, and then the deeper voice of her enemy. She heard laughter and then their voices faded away, obviously they were walking away. After first she had wanted to yell at him to stay away from her kids, but that wasn't fair. He wasn't the one who hurt her...or was he? She didn't know what had happened since the accident...though it was incorrect to call it an accident...attack would be better. She got out of the bed, looking over the modest white nightgown. She shook her head, she didn't own it.

Looking around, she couldn't find any clothes. Instinct told her to check the wardrobe. Along one wall of the room ran a length of mirror with a door at each end. Neither door was the one that Malfoy had left through, so she figured one of them had to be a wardrobe. Opening the first door she found a rather large, tidy bathroom. She shut that door, heading over to the other one. Opening the door, she found she was correct; it was filled with clothes, some pieces she recognised, most she didn't. _Malfoy. _She almost laughed; he was helping her. As if that would ever happen.

She brushed her hand through her hair as she looked at the expanse of clothes. Her hair felt a little rough so she figured she may as well take a shower. She then looked back at the clothes, unsure what to wear. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans that she recognised, and then glanced over the tops, noticing most of them were far too sexy for her liking. Skimming through them, she pulled out the most modest one she could find, a red three quarter length blouse, though more modest than the others, she knew it would still show quite a bit of skin.

She let the hot water run over her as she began to relax. She looked over herself, noting there was no evidence of any bruises or any marks to show what had happened. _I guess someone has been taking care of me. _ _Malfoy? No, probably that Healer he mentioned. And maybe Rose. Rather Rose than Malfoy. _

She got out, taking the time to dress then dry her hair. She looked in the mirror and noticed other than looking a bit pale, she was no different than the last time she looked in a mirror. She found a container holding all her makeup from her house, and thinking, _what the hell...may as well, _she slowly put on a tiny bit. She tried to come up with more ways to delay leaving the room, but after putting her hair in a pony tail, she was running low on things to do. She scanned through all the shoes, trying to decide on a pair when a white mist entered the room.

The mist turned into an animal, Hermione smiled as she realised what it was. When it spoke, she immediately recognised Draco Malfoy's voice as he told her than the Potters were coming, and that she should follow the Patronus downstairs. Slipping on a pair of red ballet flats and grabbing a lightweight black cardigan she followed the animal through the house.

She entered the room after the animal faded into mist, and wasn't surprised to see Ginny and Harry already there. They noticed her first, smiling instantly. Their smiles alerted Draco who turned to face her. Hermione tried not to glare at the easy smile he gave her. Then her gaze drifted to the child in his arms. Her daughter.

"Rose!" Her voice was high and shrill. Her eyes widened in shock as the little girl hid her face in the older man's neck. She looked at Draco, but he didn't say anything. Ginny ran passed him, squeezing Hermione in her arms. Hermione winced as Ginny crushed her ribs, but only Draco noticed. Harry also hugged her, before pulling her by the arm toward the sofa in the room. Ginny sat beside her husband, both facing Hermione. No one even looked at Draco, so he took Rose and went to join the boys, figuring it was safest to stay out of the way.

Hermione looked at her friends, who sat silently. She didn't know how to break the silence, and evidently, neither did they. It was Ginny who finally decided to speak.

"Hermione, what...how...what happened?"

"I'm not...entirely sure. I...remember..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't know how to tell her friends what had happened. They had no clue.

"What did Ron do to you?" Harry asked, sensing her discomfort.

"He..."

"We know he attacked you." Ginny looked down at her hands, ashamed of the behaviour of her brother.

"Has he...done this before?" Harry asked as gently as he could. Hermione looked at her shoes, nodding her head.

"Never this badly though. And he didn't mean it." She mumbled. Ginny leapt of her chair.

"Hermione! It doesn't matter how bad it is, he shouldn't do it! And he does mean it, stop blaming yourself!" The younger girl sat next to her best friend, holding her as she cried. Ginny sat in silence, letting Hermione cry, but a sudden thought ran through her mind.

"Hermione...Did he...Did he rape you?"


	6. Finding Safety

Hermione didn't reply. Her silence was all they needed, confirming their worst fears. Ginny leapt up in outrage, her face nearly as red as her hair. She tried to string together a sentence, but she was too frustrated to make any sense.

Draco leaned on the door, watching silently. Rose stood at his side also watching the scene before them. They both jumped when Ginny leapt up. They watched Harry tried to calm his wife. But the feisty redhead could not be tamed; instead she kicked the coffee table roughly with her foot. Draco winced as it hit the wall, creating a dint in the table. _Damn over reacting redhead. _But he couldn't help but turn to glance at the wall above the fireplace, a tell tale crack in the wall reminding him of his anger at what had happened.

"Red, calm down." He spoke as he entered the room. _No need to abuse my furniture._

"Calm down? Do you know what he did to her?" She paused, waiting for a reply, one that never came. "Well...DO YOU?" Draco could nearly see the steam coming out of her ears. He nearly had to restrain himself from laughing. He headed over to the sofa, sitting on the opposite end to Hermione. Rose followed him, sitting right beside him, missing the glare she got from her mother.

"How can you sit there so calmly Malfoy? Are you not aware or what that bastard DONE to her?" Ginny's voice raised an octave. Suddenly Draco found he was glad he hadn't offered her a glass of anything, she would surely shatter it.

"Do you not care at all?" Her question stunned him momentarily.

"I do." His voice wasn't much louder than a whisper, but it was loud enough for them all to hear. He looked down at his hands, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. Silence came over temporarily as everyone considered what to say or do next. Finally, Ginny spoke her mind.

"How can you be so...calm then?" Draco figured honesty would be the best option.

"I am calm...now." His eyes flickered to the wall, to the crack. The others in the room followed his line of sight. Rose was the only one to comment.

"Did you do that?" She looked at him, an expression somewhere between awe and amusement. Draco didn't comment, just shifted the sore hand behind his back. He still had bruises on his knuckles, but being only with kids, no one had noticed. He looked up, realising Hermione had seen him shift his hand. She shook her head slightly at him. He looked at her, admiring the blouse she had picked out. He knew he was smart to replace her clothes while she couldn't complain.

"Did it hurt?" Rose's voice drew him out of his thoughts of Hermione.

"What hurt?" Hermione smuggled a laugh behind her hand as Draco spoke to Rose. Hermione had easily worked out what he was thinking about, his line of sight being right at her shirt. He raised an eyebrow at her over Rose's head as he avoided her question. Of course his hand hurt, hitting a solid wall tended to do that to a person.

"Hermione, come stay with us." Harry changed the topic.

"No!" Rose shouted, looking away from Draco to her Uncle Harry. He looked slightly surprised by her outburst.

"Yeah Mione, stay with us. It would be better for you to come with us, safer." Ginny looked pointedly at Draco as she spoke.

"I..." Hermione didn't know what to say. She wanted to go and be with her friends, but Rose's protest had her wondering why she wouldn't want to leave.

"You are welcome to stay here if you want to Hermione." Draco spoke softly.

"I want to stay!" Rose sung loudly. All the adults turned to her. "I like it here."

"Rose, don't be silly. You can't stay here." Ginny tried to be gentle with the girl.

"Of course they can." Draco looked her in the eye, unblinking.

"They wouldn't be safe." Ginny insisted, thinking Draco was still the obnoxious Slytherin he was in school. She didn't know much about him, didn't know he had changed. He didn't want his son to grow up how he did.

"They would be safer here actually." Draco knew he was right, but Ginny laughed when he said that.

"Safer? With a Death Eater? Nice joke." She managed to form a sentence in between her bursts of laughter.

"Not a Death Eater. Never wanted to be, but you wouldn't understand...or bother listening."

"Oh, so you expect me to believe you have changed?"

"I know you wouldn't believe me anyway. But I have. I'm not allowing my son to have the childhood I had, I'm not allowing him to make the same foolish mistakes I did."

"Changed...Don't make me laugh..." Ginny started, but Harry cut her off.

"You have a son?" This news was new to Harry, and to Ginny though she didn't care.

"Yes. Scorpius. He is about the same age as Rose." Draco couldn't help but smile when he mentioned Scorpius.

Hermione watched as Draco mentioned his son. She was amazed as his face lit up. She had seen him smile a few times, but this time he was truly smiling. His grey eyes sparkled, his smile real. She had to admit that he was good looking, even more so as he smiled.

As if on cue, Scorpius entered the room with Hugo at his side. Since Draco had bought Hermione and her kids to his manor the two boys had been nearly inseparable, with Hugo regarding the older boy with hero like worship.

"Uncle Harry!" Hugo launched himself at his favourite uncle. Harry hugged the child, but didn't talk, instead looking at the other boy, who stopped by the sofa, sitting next to Rose, talking to her quietly. Hermione was amazed to see how easily her daughter got along with Scorpius, who was easily the spitting image of his father.

"Can we go somewhere and talk Mione? Preferably outside?" Ginny asked quietly. Hermione looked to Draco instead of answering. He pointed in the direction of the door and wordlessly the girls left.

"Mione, honestly, how are you?" Ginny asked as soon as they had sat on a wooden seat in the garden. Hermione didn't answer; she just looked around at the garden, at the beautiful flowers, the marble fountain, the playground hidden in the trees. She couldn't deny Malfoy had a beautiful place.

"I don't know..." Hermione's honesty came through in her voice. She shot a questioning look at her best friend. "How did you know we are here? And that Ron..." She allowed her voice to trail of.

"Rose told us."

"But what about Ron? I mean, how did you find out about that?" Hermione was a little confused.

"Rose." Hermione's confusion caused Ginny to believe Hermione hadn't sat down and talked to her daughter yet.

"How...?" Hermione asked quietly. Ginny sighed.

_Ginny went to the fireplace when she heard the chime to indicate someone wanted to talk. She was surprised to see her goddaughter, Rose._

"_Hi Rose."_

"_Hey Aunt Ginny." Ginny thought Rose sounded a little down, but couldn't really tell. She did however notice that Rose wanted to say something, but holding back._

"_So...What's up Rosie?" Ginny tried to be casual._

"_Umm..." There was a pause as the little girl thought of what to say. "Dad hurt Mum!" The girl blurted it out._

_Ginny didn't know how to reply, she wasn't sure whether the girl was speaking the truth or not. But the voice in her head told her Rose spoke the truth. After all, no one had seen Hermione or any of the kids for a week. Ron had been seen a few times, mostly by Harry. He had said Ron was regretting something, but that was all Ron told him. It made sense that Hermione would take her kids and leave if Ron had hurt her._

"_Can I talk to Hermione?" Ginny asked gently. The face in the fire shook from side to side._

"_She's only just getting up from her really long sleep." Ginny considered that for a few seconds._

"_Long sleep?" _

"_Yeah, she has been asleep for ages! Like, a week!" Rose's words stunned Ginny temporarily. Asleep for a week...that sounded like being in a coma. But...if Hermione was in a coma then who was caring for her kids?_

"_Rose, who's looking after you? Where are you?" Ginny was beginning to get worried._

"_We are with Draco." Rose stated. Ginny ran that through her thoughts. She only could think of one person called Draco and he wasn't likely to help anyone, let alone Hermione and her kids. She had to check though._

"_Draco...as in Draco Malfoy?" Ginny could help but respond in a high pitch._

"_Yeah..." She could hear Rose's hesitation. Malfoy? Of all the people in the world, Malfoy had to be the one who was looking after Hermione? Ginny had no choice but to go and rescue the kids. And Hermione._

"_I am coming to get you and your brother. You can't be near Malfoy." Harry chose that moment to come up behind his wife, listening to the conversation._

"_Why not?" They were surprised to hear Rose question Ginny._

"_He...It's...he isn't the kind of person to care for kids." Ginny couldn't explain what Malfoy was like, other than he was Malfoy. Their worst enemy. He always had been, but Rose didn't know this. _

"_Yeah he is." Rose stubbornly insisted. Ginny looked at her husband, who just shrugged his shoulder. He thought it was possible that Draco had changed after the war, but it was only a slim chance. Ginny did the opposite though, believing it was impossible for the stuck up, sneering, Mudblood hating Malfoy to have changed. Even the slightest bit._

"_Rose, I'm coming over. I'll be there soon." Ginny said the only thing she could think of before breaking the connection. _

_Harry sent their kids, James, Lily and Albus, to the Weasleys where their Grandmother would take care of them. Ginny was pacing the room, her hair and her face the same shade of red. Harry pulled her close, stopping her from wearing the carpet thin from her pacing._

"_Ginny, calm down. For all we know they are fine and happy."_

"_Fine and happy with Malfoy? As if! He's probably picking on them at every chance he has." She snapped shutting him up. Harry could see her flaw in her thoughts; Rose had stood up for Draco, something she had never done for her own father. He knew that if Rose was defending Malfoy, he was probably doing something right._

"_Let's just go calmly and check it out. Okay?" Ginny calmed a slight bit, but was still on edge as they stepped into the fireplace._

Hermione nodded as Ginny finished explaining what had happened.

"Gin, have you seen..." She took a breath, calming herself, "Ron?" Just saying the name bought back the memories, the scars. The things she would have to live with. Ginny nodded once.

"He came over..." She paused, wondering if Hermione should be told the rest. The glare her friend gave her told her that she should continue. "He was looking for you. Nothing was said about the kids though." Hermione sat in silence.

"Mione, are you going to stay here or come with us?" Ginny tried not to appear pushy, but she wanted her best friend to be as far away from their enemy as possible.

"I don't know. Rose seems pretty insistent on staying here. I wonder why that is." Hermione wasn't sure, but she knew that in a week he would have spent a lot of time with the kids, possibly building a foundation of trust.

Before Ginny could reply the three kids ran past them, heading for the playground Hermione had spotted.

"She sees Malfoy as some sort of hero, as the man who saved her and her family from the villain, from the guy who was hurting them." Harry spoke from behind them. The girls turned to see Harry and Draco behind them, the blond standing a bit further back, leaving them alone.

"Poor Rose." Ginny muttered quietly, yet loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear. Hermione pulled away from her friends, looking toward Draco, who had his back to them and was examining a plant. He felt her gaze and looked up. She indicated for him to come over, which he did, holding a single white amaryllis in his hand.

"Malfoy. Why is it you think I will be safer here?" She had been considering this for a bit, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"This would be the last place HE would look for you." He didn't say Ron out of consideration, figuring Hermione didn't want to hear the name. He sat on the grass, looking at the flower in his hand.

"He's right." Harry spoke. Draco looked up at Harry, but his gaze drifted, first to Hermione who was watching him curiously, then to Ginny who was staring at him with her mouth open.

"What?" He asked, trying to keep his tone down. She didn't respond so he turned away, watching the kids in the playground.

Hermione followed his gaze, watching as her daughter hugged the little blond boy, before laughing and chasing him. Hugo chased after his sister, and soon both boys were ganging up on Rose as she laughed hysterically. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the antics of the three children. She looked back at her best friends, who were watching her, sad smiles on their faces. Looking away, she found her gaze landing on her former enemy. He was still twirling the pretty flower in his hand, a carefree smile on his face as he watched his son and the only children who had accepted him.

"I've decided."


	7. Letting go

Hermione noticed her friends heads spun toward her quickly, whereas Malfoy lazily turned around.

"I want to stay here...for a little bit. I'll find my own place for me and the kids though. But for now...I...I just don't want to risk having to see..." She paused, inhaling sharply, "...Him..." She couldn't bring herself to say his name.

Ginny was downcast, still not trusting Malfoy. But if Hermione decided it was safe enough for her to stay...

Harry put his hand on his best friends shoulder. "If he does anything wrong...and I mean anything...let me know, okay Mione?" Harry spun his wand lightly in his fingers. Draco took that to be a warning, not that he would try anything...yet.

Hermione looked at her friends, contemplating saying something, but was cut off by a squeal of laughter as three kids ran over, chasing one another before tackling Draco to the ground. Luckily he was sitting on the grass already and didn't have far to fall, but he pretended they killed him, laughing when they came close enough for him to reach out and tickle. Hermione found herself smiling, thinking they would be okay now.

"I think we should go." Harry muttered quietly, watching his former enemy and the children. Harry grabbed his wife's arm, gently pulling her to follow. He wanted to apparate away, quickly, so that he wouldn't have to see his former enemy acting like a human being, but he felt the anti apparation wards around him. He half dragged Ginny in his attempt to leave. Hermione stood up and followed them, leaving Draco at the mercy of the children.

Harry wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"I mean it, you need anything, anything at all, just call us." He muttered in her ear. She didn't reply, just nodded her head. Ginny hugged her friend too, but, still feeling a little betrayed she pulled away quickly, vanishing through the fire. Harry muttered 'sorry' as he followed his wife.

Alone, Hermione sat on a chair, facing the fire. She hugged her legs as the tears began to fall once more. She had no idea what had prompted her to stay, all she knew was that she was staying, and she made it her goal to find her own place quickly.

Loud shouting and laughing alerted her to the entrance of Malfoy and the kids. Rose noticed her mother the first and went straight over, wrapping her small arms around Hermione's neck. She returned the hug; grateful that such a wonderful kid had came from her disastrous marriage.

Draco watched Hermione hug her daughter, and then her son when he went over. He felt his son stiffen against his leg; Scorpius was jealous. He hadn't ever had a mother to hug and love him. He had only ever had his father, after his mother, Astoria, left him and Draco behind, never caring to come back, just wanting to be rich and famous. Draco picked his son up, hugging him until he was more relaxed.

Hermione looked up, noticing the two blonds standing away from them. She relaxed the hold she had on her kids, observing Draco and his younger lookalike. Draco bought the kid over, still in his arms. He sat opposite Hermione, Scorpius wriggling out of his hold.

"Hermione, this is my son, Scorpius." The little boy mimicked his father's smile.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Hermione." She couldn't help but smile back at the sweet boy.

"It's lovely to meet you too Scorpius." Her smile made the shy child smile and glance back at his dad. Draco leaned back, glad to see everyone getting along.

"Can we go play?" Hugo pleaded, his gaze darting between Hermione and Draco. It was Draco who nodded first, Hermione agreeing afterward. Hugo shouted his happy comment before yelling at the other kids to follow. Scorpius began to, but noted Rose's hesitation. He looked at her, waiting patiently as she debated what to do. A gentle push had her following the blond out of the room.

A soon as they were alone Hermione turned to Draco.

"Malfoy, since when were we on first name basis?" She glared at him.

"Since I didn't know what name you would want to be called." He spoke gently, but the look of confusion that sat on her face told him she didn't understand. "I didn't know if you would still want to be called Weasley, or whether you would prefer Granger." He frowned delicately, but noticed her face soften.

"I don't...Hermione will do." She decided. "What...do I call you?" She added hesitantly.

"Draco." He didn't give her any other options. She winced at the thought of knowing her former enemy on first name basis, but he didn't really give her a choice.

"Malfoy..." He looked at her, one eyebrow raised. She rolled her eyes, beginning again. "Draco."_Ugh, that sounds so weird. _She thought trying to avoid his gaze. _Admit it, you like the sound of it. _Her conscious chanted in a sing-song voice. She scolded her mind internally, before giving up; anyone would think she was going crazy. She took a deep breath, starting all over again.

"Draco, why did you bring me here?" She kept her voice low. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for what you have done for me and my kids, but...of all the places you could have taken me, why to your home?" If roles were reversed, she would have taken him straight to St. Mungo's. But he didn't. He took her to his home. He did call a healer though, so he did something right.

"Would you rather I had taken you to St Mungo's instead? Where he could have found you if he had a mind to." He had originally considered taking her there, but he didn't want her to be anywhere that she could be easily found.

Hermione considered that briefly. He could see her pondering his words.

"I called in the best healer around. She healed all the broken bones, the internal bleeding, everything. She gave us this salve that we used daily to get rid of your bruises...though...I had the healer come in and deal with...the more sensitive areas...Rose was a great help, always keeping an eye on you, always helping with everything she could. She's a great kid." He looked up at Hermione, who had tears misting over in her eyes.

"She is." Hermione took a shaky breath, trying to stop her tears from falling. She knew she was lucky Draco showed up when he did. "Thank you, Draco." Her voice was soft as she looked up, into his dove grey eyes.

"It's nothing." He got off his seat, sitting next to her on the couch. "You only have one scar, one visible one anyway." He picked up her hand, running one finger down a thin white line on her wrist. She trembled slightly under his touch. She hadn't noticed the mark before, and wasn't sure if she wanted to know how that came to scar but nothing else left a trace.

"How...?" She began, but he cut her off, able to predict her question before she finished it.

"I don't know." She seemed to take that as an acceptable answer and didn't say anything more; instead her tears broke the barrier she had constructed, sliding down her cheeks.

Draco hesitated, not sure what to do. Part of him warned him to stay away from all females when they turned on the waterworks, but the other part of him longed to take her in his arms, hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but he didn't know how she would react.

Awkwardly, he put his arm out, pulling her slowly into his side. He nearly jumped up in surprise as she leaned into his chest. He held her while she cried, not wanting to let go.

Hermione was mostly aware of Draco's arm coming around her. She wanted to pull away, wanted to move, to go somewhere else, but her body automatically leaned into him. She tried to fight and put some distance between them, but the warmth from his body was too comforting for her to pull away. She held onto him, her fingers clutching his shirt as her river of tears flowed.

After what seemed like forever her tears dried up and she pulled away wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She whispered quietly. His arm was still around her and he squeezed her as gently as possible.

"It's okay. Everyone needs to let go once in a while." He muttered the last sentence under her breath, but she heard it.

"Do you..?" She watched his face turn from the gentle expression he had held a moment ago, to one of amusement. His gaze turned to the wall he had hit, and she couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Her laugh was contagious and the pair of them laughed for a moment, before the chiming of a clock caused them both to jump, pulling apart.

"Umm...where is the bathroom?" She asked softly, wondering how bad her face looked. He smirked.

"Third door down the hall, and you have your private one off your room. That is assuming you remember how to get back there." This time, she smirked in reply.

"Are you going to send your little Patronus to guide me?" Her smirk still remained on her face.

"Hey! It isn't little." He took that as an insult. Patronus' tended to represent their caster.

"Draco, it's a fox. It's not that big." He didn't reply, so she felt free to continue. "It suits you though...and it is quite cute." With that, she stood up and left the room quickly, wondering what had been coming over her.

Draco meanwhile, sat confused. He knew she was wondering what had happened. Her words came back to him. She thought he was cute?


	8. Being Wrong

Dinner was an awkward affair. Hermione refused to look at Draco, who spent the whole time looking at her. The children didn't notice anything and chattered amongst themselves the whole time.

Hermione pushed her fork around her plate. She had to admit the food was good, brilliant in fact, but she didn't have much of an appetite. After pushing a piece of potato around in a circle for the fifth time, Draco put his fork down, smirking at her.

"It won't kill you to eat that." Hermione glared at him, stabbing the potato with her fork and holding it up.

"How do I know that?" Years ago, she wouldn't have put it passed him. She didn't think he would attempt anything now, but she had no evidence.

"Hermione." He sighed. She finally stuffed the food in her mouth, secretly savouring the flavour in her mouth.

"Did you cook this?" She couldn't help but ask. She doubted he knew how; he certainly wouldn't have learnt to cook as a child, not with all the house elves his family had.

"Not exactly." He looked away. He had heard of how Hermione cared for the well being of house elves, and he sure didn't want to get involved. Or lose his elves.

"Trip and Dizzy cooked!" Scorpius interrupted their conversation.

"Trip and Dizzy? Who are they?" She directed her questions to the younger Malfoy, knowing he was more likely to answer.

"Elves." Scorpius replied quickly, becoming silent after a look from his father.

"You think I abuse my house elves. Don't you?" Draco directed defensively at Hermione as she glared at him.

"I wouldn't put it past you." She shot back. He stayed silent, looking down at his plate.

"Why?" His voice wasn't much above a whisper. Hermione didn't reply, so he lifted his head, repeating, "why?"

"Dobby." He looked surprised that she remembered Dobby, but that elf wasn't his.

"He was my father's elf, not mine." He wasn't expecting Hermione to believe him; she didn't really know his father. _Lucky her, not knowing my father._

"You expect me to believe your father was the abusive one and he didn't pass any of that down to you?" Her brown eyes drilled into his. The children, sensing the tension running through the air thickly, slipped out of the room. He didn't know how to reply to that; he knew full well some of his father's actions had passed down to him, until Draco decided to change his life.

"He did pass things down, didn't he?" Hermione's sharp voice pulled him from his memories of his father. Draco ignored that comment, allowing Hermione to continue.

"Blood purity, arrogance...You Malfoy's always were better than the rest of us, where you not? You always treated people like scum, especially muggleborns..." Her voice trailed off as she watched Draco's head shoot up, his face livid with anger. She bit her lip as he stood up, walking over to her. He lowered his head, close to her ear. She trembled to think what he could do to her. He looked to be in better shape than Ron, who alone could nearly kill her. She bet that Malfoy could do the same without breaking a sweat.

"You're wrong." His breath was warm against her air as his words rang through her mind. Quickly, he straightened and walked out of the room, the door shutting behind him.

Hermione flinched as the door shut. She was left looking at the door in amazement. _I always manage to make those around me mad. How is that possible? _The door remained closed, but she could see his form as he sat on the ground outside. _He walked out. Ron had never done that. He was never calm, never in enough control to just walk away. _Her attention turned to the man outside. _Why did he leave? What did I say?_

Draco felt his temper rise as Hermione spoke. "Blood purity, arrogance...You Malfoy's always were better than the rest of us, where you not? You always treated people like scum, especially muggleborns..." Her words hit him hard. He knew she was right. But she didn't need to rub it in, and he wasn't like that anymore.

He stood up in anger, scraping his chair on the wooden floor. Unsure what to do, he deliberated his choices in his mind. He walked over to her, not failing to notice the way she flinched as he neared her. He bent close to her head, loving the way she smelt as he whispered to her "You're wrong." Whispering was necessary for him to keep control, and he walked outside, staying in control.

Her words hurt him deeply. She was the only one he knew from his Hogwarts days that actually showed any shred of respect. But obviously, despite this façade, she thought the same as everyone else. He sat on the grass, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them.

She didn't know. She had no clue about what had happened behind closed doors. He had been an impressionable boy; all he wanted was his father's love. But that came with a price. He looked down at the shirt he was wearing, the dark material hiding all traces of the imperfection beneath. Few people knew about his past, his life before he went to Hogwarts and was able to escape for a few months at a time.

* * *

He heard the door open and shut quietly, but had no intentions of turning around. He was too busy trying to work out why he was being nice to the Gryffindor Princess, who clearly didn't hold him in high regards. She dropped down onto the grass beside him, imitating his position. But he ignored her presence.

Hermione sat on the grass, imitating the way he was sitting, but resting her head on her knees, facing Draco. She wasn't surprised when he didn't look at her, she wasn't expecting him too, but she would have liked it.

They sat in the silence; Hermione not knowing what to say, Draco not wanting to speak. Finally Hermione gathered her courage and broke the silence.

"Draco, I'm sorry." She waited patiently for a reply, but he didn't say anything, only turning his head to look at her. His pale face held no emotion, but Hermione could see his eyes were hiding something, though she couldn't tell what it was.

"I didn't mean to say...that. I had no right to judge you..." She kept her voice soft, waiting for a reply. This time a reply came.

"Yes, you did." He muttered. Hermione looked at him confused, wondering which bit of her sentence he was referring to.

"What...?" She went to ask, but his silky voice cut her off.

"Yes, I was a bit of a jerk at school..." Hermione looked at him questionably.

"A bit?" Her tone was light and teasing, but he didn't laugh or find it the slightest bit funny.

"Okay, maybe a bit more than a bit." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Point is, having Scorpius was like a second chance for me. I want to give him the childhood that I didn't have. I want him to know what love is, that it is okay to show emotions, that blood purity is a thing of the past. I want him to have real friends and to be happy." Tears came to Hermione's eyes as Draco finished his speech. She put her hand over the one he had dropped onto the grass.

"That is so sweet. If you had have been more like," her other hand waved about in the air, "this at school, we could have been friends." He looked into her eyes, noticing how she was genuinely meaning what she said.

"I don't have friends." He said sharply. Truthfully, he had never had friends. He had a few casual acquaintances that were not too bad to put up with, and then he had those who followed him and worshipped him, and the girls who wanted him for his money or looks. He had never had a true friend.

"You could." She honestly believed that they could be friends. If they stopped fighting...

"Hmm." His reply wasn't really any words, just a mumbled sound. He didn't know if he wanted friends. Sure, sometimes he got lonely with only Scorpius to talk to, and he was only a child. Sometimes Draco wished for an intelligent conversation, but it seemed that no one wanted to have a conversation with him.


	9. Nightmares

"Come on, it's getting cold and you need to sleep." She allowed him to help her up, but pulled away quickly. He noticed how quickly she let go, but he didn't comment or show any emotion. Hermione headed up the stairs not turning to look back.

"Goodnight, Draco." She spoke just above a whisper. It was enough for him to hear, and make him smile.

"Goodnight, Hermione." _Sweet dreams._

* * *

_Hermione opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and then rubbed them. But it didn't make a difference. She still couldn't see anything. The cold wind rushed past her, causing her to shiver, her chattering teeth the only sound in the darkness. She opened her mouth but no sound would come out. Somehow, she made her way to her feet, using her hands to try and gain her balance. Shuffling, she moved one foot in front of the other, walking slowly and blind. Her hand hit a cold wall in front of her, the rough stone grazing her skin. She was completely and utterly confused, unsure of where she was, or how she got there._

_A piercing scream rang through the air and Hermione spun around to pin point the sound. But there was nothing. No light, no sound, nothing. Unsure what to do, she tried to calm her racing heartbeat as she thought of ways out. But with no idea of anything she couldn't come up with any plans. _

_Another scream rang through the air followed by quiet whimpering. Hermione tried to call out, but no voice would come. She guessed by the sound of the whimpering that it was a child crying. She longed to reach out and protect the young one, but she had no idea where they were, or if they were real._

_Above her, a light bulb flickered on, illuminating the whole room and stunning Hermione for a moment. She covered her eyes from the blinding light before squinting to get her bearings. She noticed the walls all around her were indeed made of rough stones as she suspected, with no door visible. The room was bare, void of any furniture or any other signs of life. Glancing up, she noticed the bare bulb was the only thing on the dark cold ceiling._

_The wind rushed passed her again, confusing her as she had seen no way for the air to flow. The tiny whimpering noise returned and she peered around trying to find the source while avoiding blinding herself from the light. She noticed a shadowy shape standing in one corner. The height indicated it was a child, but she couldn't tell anything else about the kid that would identify it._

_She headed over to the child, kneeling in front of it. Hermione guessed it was a girl based on its long tangled hair. The girl's face remained in shadow, so she couldn't see much, but she did notice the girl stopping her crying, her eyes widening as she looked at something behind Hermione. A shadow was cast over her, and Hermione straightened up and spun around. She felt his arm throw her against the stone wall. His freckled arm remained against her throat, cutting off her oxygen supply. She struggled, trying to kick him in an attempt to get free, but he was stronger and barely flinched as her foot connected with his knee._

"_You are mine. Never forget that." He snarled into her ear. _

_Hermione whimpered, and struggled to get oxygen but managed enough air to mutter "I'm...not...yours."_

"_Yes you are. You always be. You will never get away from me. Never..." He leaned in closer and she opened her mouth to scream._

Her eyes shot open in the near darkness, the little light that infiltrated the room was coming from the room on the other side of the half closed bedroom door. Then she noticed the person sitting on the bed holding her arm. She sucked in air as if to scream, but they hushed her gently.

"Hermione, it is just a dream." The soft voice belonging to Draco Malfoy broke the silence.

"But...Ron...he..." Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she stumbled over her words in an attempt to form a sentence.

"He isn't here. You are safe here." He took her other arm, turning her to look at him. The little light in the room was enough for him to see her face, and the river of tears that adorned it.

Hermione felt uncomfortable. Her worst enemy from school was comforting – or trying – after she had a nightmare. She could tell, even with the lack of lighting that he wasn't sure of what to do; either he was finding it awkward to be around her after a nightmare, or whether he just found it uncomfortable around tears.

She pulled away from where their arms were touching, surprised when he released his hold. She rubbed the tears away with her fists, leaving faint red marks where she rubbed too hard. She sat in the silence, wondering if it would be safe to sleep once more. And wondering why Draco hadn't left her alone...which created another question...Why did he come to her in the first place? Did he care?

* * *

_Draco woke up in the dead of the night with no idea why he was awake. As far as he could tell, there were no noises or lights to wake him from his dreamless sleep. He lay in the warmth of his bed, listening for any slight noises or indications of why he had been awoken. _

_A muffled sound came from down the hall. He sat up, cocking his head in the direction of the door and once again heard the sound; a muffled cry. He got out of bed, thinking it was one of the kids. Rose most likely, he thought to himself as he silently checked the first bedroom. _

_The occupant inside, Hugo, was sound asleep, snoring a little in a manner than reminded Draco of who fathered the young boy. In the next room, Scorpius was also sound asleep, this boy much like his father too, only the pair didn't snore. A light flickering on across the hall immediately told Draco that Rose was awake. _

_Heading into the room, he was surprised to see the young girl sitting up in bed, running her fingers through her long curls as she did when she was upset or nervous. He went to ask her what was wrong but she lifted her small hand and pointed at the wall. At first he didn't understand – the wall was blank, but as Rose kept pointing while holding a single finger on her other hand to her lips he finally got her message...she wasn't the person making the sound; it was Hermione, who lay sleeping in the other room. _

_Her hand pointed in the direction of her mother's room once more, this time more urgently. He took it as a hint and left her in peace. He looked to the end of the hall, where the door to Hermione's room lay slightly ajar. The sounds of her crying nearly made him want to hex Ron Weasley so bad he would wish he wasn't born – for Draco was certain that was what Hermione's nightmare was about. Without thinking he sat on the bed next to her, gently shaking her and whispering her name until she awoke._

* * *

Draco watched as she scrubbed away her tears as if they were stubborn streaks of mud or grease. He pulled her fists away from her face, stopping her from doing any more harm.

Hermione looked down at her small hands wrapped in his larger ones. She couldn't help but marvel at how gentle he was with her. After all the mean things she had said to him, he hadn't returned in violence, only ever being kind and gentle, making her truly believe he had changed, at least a little.

He smiled when he realised how at ease she was with him, but his further inspection of her face showed she was still looking slightly haunted from her nightmare. He summoned a vial of dreamless sleep wordlessly and handed to her. Without even commenting she downed half the vial and handed it back. He sighed as he put the stopper back in the top and sent it to her bedside table. He was quite content with how they were getting on, but his conscience whispered '_she isn't fully awake. She isn't aware it is you..." _Inwardly, he snarled at his mind, knowing that it was right, and it would take time for her to trust him. But as she leaned into him, he couldn't help but wonder how she felt.

She shifted herself, leaning into the arms of the man next to her. When his arms folded around her on their own accord she allowed her eyes to shut, feeling safer. It didn't take long for the half-asleep woman to fall back into slumber once more, this time a dreamless one. She never felt him pick her up and put her back in her bed, gently prying her hands from the grip she had on him as he softly pressed his lips to the top of her head, letting her sleep again while he wondered how much she would remember in the morning.


	10. Remembrance

Draco Malfoy was not a morning person. That's why when he got up before 6am he surprised even himself. For almost all of his life he slept in for as long as possible, rarely did he find himself up early. Listening, he couldn't hear any sounds to indicate anyone else was awake. Drawing out his shower for as long as he could, he was still the only one awake. He flicked through the previous day's paper, looking over the articles but not absorbing anything that he read.

A quiet thumping sound suggested someone was walking down the stairs. He turned in time to see a head of chocolatey curls dance past the doorway. The footsteps paused and came back, with Rose smiling gently from the doorway. She padded into the kitchen in a cute emerald green dress with matching ballet flats looking very awake. Draco, even on his third cup of coffee didn't feel as awake as Rose did.

"Morning, Draco!" She chirped loudly. He returned her smile as she climbed onto his knee to hug him.

"Good morning, Rose. Did you sleep well?" She nodded as she looked toward the door, smiling as Scorpius walked in the room. Draco pulled his son up as well, so he held both on his knee. He was amazed at how well they got along.

* * *

_When Rose began to cry at the dinner table the just after Draco had taken her brother, her mother and herself to his home, Draco wasn't sure what to do. He could tell the girl was scared but she was still wary of him and kept to herself. He was about to say something when he noticed his son slide off his chair and head over to the crying girl. _

_Scorpius offered her his hand and when she took it, he gently pulled her off her chair and led her out of the room. He put his arm protectively around the girl he would come to consider his younger sister, waiting until she stopped crying. She told him about her father, and what he had done to her mother. In turn, Scorpius told her about his own mother leaving and his father. Scorpius insisted her mother would be okay, and that his Daddy would take care of her, and after a while Rose began to believe her newest brother._

_Later that night when Draco went to check on Hermione, he was stunned to have Rose hug his leg tightly and ask him to help make her mother better. Upon his promise, Rose smiled at him fully and opened up to him for the first time since they had met. _

* * *

Draco stood up, a kid on each arm. He placed them on the kitchen island counter.

"What do you think, should we make some breakfast?" He asked the two giggling kids. Scorpius nodded his head vigorously while Rose just looked at him sceptically.

"Can you even cook breakfast? Should we call one of the elves instead?" Draco mocked hurt at her words.

"Of course I can cook. If we cook well, we might not burn the kitchen down." The two blondes laughed while Rose just shook her head.

"Are pancakes all right?" He asked, knowing that neither kid would mind.

He found little aprons and put one on each child. He then tried to resist the kids' effort to get him to wear an apron. For a few minutes he was winning, but when both of the kids turned to him with puppy eyes he sighed and put on the stupid apron. It was a good thing he did though, as the three of them managed to get pancake batter everywhere.

* * *

Hermione woke up as the sun began to rise. Her head felt a little fuzzy, but she had managed to get a decent night's sleep after she took the potion. She showered and dressed in peace, before the memory of the previous night came back to her, or, part of it.

"_You are mine. You always will be. You will never get away from me..." _His voice ran through her head. Absently she rubbed at her throat, relieved to find there was no visible marks there, just a linger pain as a reminder from her nightmare.

She wandered down the hall, trying to work out where to go. She peeked into all the rooms, noting the first few rooms she came to consisted of two bathrooms and two bedrooms, all elegantly furnished, one set in silver and blue, the other in silver and pink. Both bedrooms were void of life, making Hermione assume she was the last one to wake up. She ignored the last room before the stairs, unaware her son was still asleep within.

A few noises came from the direction of the kitchen, and Hermione felt herself drawn towards the sound. She stood at the doorway, taking in the surprising scene. Draco stood with a frying pan in one hand, neatly flipping a pancake. A little distance away a blonde haired child was talking quietly and giggling with a bronze haired girl. Both of them looked up when Hermione entered the room, their faces, and clothes, streaked with flour and various lumps of pancake batter. She smiled at the sight of the kids, and couldn't help but laugh when Draco turned around, coated in more flour and batter than both kids combined.

Her laughter was contagious, and both Draco and Rose were relieved to see her in high spirits. But Draco noticed the way she rubbed her hand across her throat, as if it was sore or if she was remembering something from the previous night. But within moments, the hand dropped from her throat, and the pained look that had come across in her eyes had vanished. For a brief second Draco was left wondering if he was imagining things.

With a wave of his wand Draco cleaned up the kids and himself, sending the two kids upstairs to wake the third. He finished up the cooking as Hermione set the table. They worked in silence; Hermione because she didn't know where they stood after the fight, Draco because he wasn't sure if she remembered anything from the middle of the night.

The silence broke as three chattering children dashed down the stairs, following the smell of the food. Both adults sighed in relief, glad the awkward silence had ended.

They managed to act normal so the kids didn't notice any awkwardness. But Rose noticed. She could tell something was wrong, her mother's smile wasn't as big and bright as it used to be, her hugs not as warm as they once were. For a moment the smart little girl though her mother could still be suffering from the attack, but Rose remembered her mother's cries in the middle of the night.

Draco too noticed she was acting like nothing was wrong. He watched her talking with the kids as they ate breakfast. He could see her smiles and the tone of her voice were fake, and he observed her rubbing her wrist absently a dozen times, and her throat occasionally. He managed to get the kids to go outside for a bit of fresh air so that he could talk to Hermione. Rose was still reluctant to leave, but after shooting Draco a stern glance she willing followed her brother outside.

Draco cleared the table easily with his wand, and then silently indicated to Hermione to follow him into the living room. Just like her daughter, she was a little hesitant, but she followed. He sat on the chair opposite, watching Hermione as she took her seat on the sofa as she had the day before.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Hermione raised her head to look at him. "I'm fine." She looked away as she spoke, the nightmare still in the front of her mind, running over and over.

"You aren't a very good liar." He had noticed how she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm fine. Could you just leave it at that?" She snapped. He pulled back, stung by her tone. He wondered silently if she ever thought before speaking.

"I can't promise that."

Hermione ignored his comment. She brushed her hands over the tight jeans she had picked out. She paired them with a pretty three quarter sleeved silky purple top. She had to admit that he had good taste, but she wanted her own clothes.

"Can I go home and get my stuff. Like, my own clothes?" She asked gently, brushing her finger over the scar.

Draco couldn't resist but give her a cheeky grin. He knew she would ask for her own stuff, but he liked what he had picked out. He scanned over her outfit, liking the way it emphasised her curves, but was still appropriate for a young woman, and a mother.

He had taken a look at her clothes after he had bought her home and instantly decided to replace them. He knew she was beautiful, and that Ron had made her cover herself up to keep her to himself. But Draco decided to change that, her beauty should be seen, not squashed down and kept beneath covers.

"You look better in those clothes, you look..." He trailed off, muttering '_beautiful' _under his breath.

She heard his voice trail off, and a few seconds later he muttered something quietly. _Beautiful. _She heard what he said, only just. But that one word was enough to put a smile on her face, a real smile for the first time that day.

Her smile alerted him to the fact his voice wasn't near as quiet as he thought. And that it worked, her pretty smile was back.

"That is the first real smile you have given all day." He commented easily and lightly. She smiled and laughed lightly, he joined in quickly, finding her laughter very contagious. But she went silent and he stopped laughing instantly. Her hand rubbed at her wrist again.

Draco noticed the movement and moved from his seat, sitting down next to her. He took her hands in his, stopping her movements. She looked up at him in surprise, her chocolate eyes staring into his dove grey ones briefly before she had to look away, for her eyes glistened over with tears.

The second Hermione felt his hands cover his she looked up in surprise. But staring into his eyes, finding the warmth and concern within, and she couldn't hold back the tears. Looking away, she forced herself to focus on something else. Her eyes found their hands, and she noticed how warm he was. _Of course he is warm, what did you expect._ Her mind chided her. She inwardly sighed, and then decided it would be okay to tell him what was bothering her.

"I...had a dream...or, nightmare..." She began, her voice soft. He stayed silent, letting her tell him the nightmare.

"_Yes you are. You always be. You will never get away from me. Never..." _As she finished her voice trembled. He released her hands, when she released the grip she had on his hands. He instinctively reached out and pulled her close, his arm around her shoulders. She in return leant into his chest instinctively. Before she realised something and pulled away.

"You did this last night." She was stunned she didn't remember it earlier. A flame red blush came over her cheeks as she remembered leaning into his chest. She shook her head gently, allowing her loose curls to form a chocolatey barrier between them. But even then she was still painfully aware of how close he was.

Draco noticed her pulling away slowly. He was surprised she remembered waking up, but his surprise was overcome by his worry about her. The close human contact was scaring her. _Maybe she is more scarred than I thought. _He leaned back in a relaxation move, subtly allowing her more space. The gesture didn't go unnoticed, she silently thanked him.

"If you want your stuff...we can go and get it sometime." She went to protest his words as he stood up, but he cut her off. "I say we because you are not, under any circumstances, going alone...Not today though. It would be best on a day we knew he won't be there."

She nodded, understanding what he meant. He was just leaving when he said something without turning around.

"I mean it; you do look even more beautiful now."


	11. Questions

She wondered if it was possible he meant it. She looked at her reflection, unable to see much of a difference. Sure, the clothes fitted her better, and she had put on the tiniest traces of makeup, but she couldn't see a difference. _Maybe he is going crazy; seeing something that isn't there. Though, I want my own clothes and stuff. _But she did like the new clothes, they made her feel pretty, something she truly hadn't felt in many years. She decided to compile a list of all the things she wanted from her house, for it wasn't a home to her anymore.

The laughter coming from outside drew her attention away from the task at hand. She moved to the window, where she could see Draco and the kids. She watched her two children, amazed at how well they got along with the two blonds after having known them such a short time. Well, how well Rose got along with them. Hugo didn't seem all that into the game, he seemed a bit wary of the older Malfoy, though Hermione had no idea why.

Of her two kids, Hugo was the more confident one, the bolder one. Rose was quiet and shy, but a sweet and caring kid. Hugo was much more like his father than Rose; he obtained a lot of his father's looks, including the two-tonne of freckles that plastered his body. Rose looked almost exactly like her mother, a mini version of Hermione. Though she loved both of her kids, Hermione couldn't help but have a soft spot for her daughter, who hadn't inherited her father's mean attitude, unlike her brother who did.

She watched her girl say something to the boys, with the blondes both replying. The third boy, Hugo just wandered away, uncaring. Rose disappeared for a moment, and then came running into the room, surprising her mother.

"Come on Mum, we are going to feed the ducks." She held her little hand out. Hermione didn't even stop to contemplate anything, she just took the hand being offered and allowed herself to be pulled along.

Rose knew exactly where she was going as she led her mother through the beautiful expanse of nature that seemed to envelop the Manor in its cool green arms. Hermione admired – or tried to admire the artfully done gardens. The plants had all been planted in specific places, but well enough to look natural and beautiful.

She was stunned into wordlessness as Rose bought her to where two of the three males were. As they walked between two tall weeping willow trees a large pond came into view. Its crystal clear water barely moved, save for the ducks, swans and geese that lazily swum around on the surface of the cool water. The sound of gently falling water made Hermione look around, trying to find the source of the sound while avoiding the glare of the sun.

She walked over the small bank to be nearer the water. That was when she found she could finally see the east bit of the small lake, which featured a waterfall. In truth, it wasn't a very big waterfall, but it was one all the same. She smiled as she looked around the beautiful glade.

Draco smiled at Rose as he watched her half-drag Hermione into his clearing. He bought the manor without knowing the secret place existed. It wasn't until he was depressed over finding Astoria had been cheating on him; he was wandering around the grounds that came with his manor. He was pleasantly surprised to find the little area. And over time it became the place he escaped to whenever he needed.

He took a piece of bread in his hands and crumbled it as he headed toward the water's edge. On the west side of his small lake, facing the waterfall was a small rise, a little bank where he would often sit and just watch the birds and the water. The second he sat he was surrounded by many of the bolder birds, the ones that had become accustomed to his coming to their water and feeding them.

He watched Rose and Scorpius take some bread and walk a few meters away where the mother birds stayed with their babies. He scanned the area and found Hermione watching the kids with a smile on her face. Then Draco noticed he was missing a kid. Hugo had, once again, wandered away. _That kid is trouble! _He swore mentally as Hermione came over, taking a seat on the grassy bank next to him.

She flicked some bread out with her hand, watching the birds fight over it. Hermione sighed happily, finding the secret area was very relaxing. She leaned back on the grass, watching the few fluffy clouds drift past, enjoying the quiet nature around her.

Her silence was shattered by a voice calling out, "Dad, can we go swimming?"

A second voice piped up, "Yeah, can we? Please?"

Hermione ignored the kids, slightly offended that her daughter was pleading to Draco and not to her own mother. The happy shouts indicated Draco must have given in to their requests. Their voices began to get quieter and Hermione found the quiet once more.

The warmth of the sun was covering her face, but for a moment it vanished. She opened one eye, unaware she had shut them. Above her, Draco was smirking as he watched her. One hand was held out to her, but she didn't take it, she just looked at him questionably.

"We are moving over that way." He jerked a hand in the direction of the waterfall. "It is safer for the kids to swim over there. Do you want to come, or stay here in the quiet?" Hermione blinked a couple of times, thinking it over.

After what seemed to be a while, she put her hand in his and allowed him to help her to her feet. She pulled away quickly and they walked in silence. Hermione noticed the kids were now in swimsuits; no doubt Draco had transfigured their clothing. As she looked back at where she was a few minutes ago she couldn't help but see that none of the birds where over this far. In fact, they seemed to be giving the waterfall a wide berth.

She watched the kids playing in the water, laughing along with their contagious giggles as they splashed each other. Next thing she knew, both kids had turned towards the adults and begun flicking them with water. Neither adult had seen it coming, so both ended up getting wet. Draco took out his wand, and easily blocked the water from hitting them.

He then created some small waves in the water, enough to distract the kids from their bombardment of water. He leaned back against a tree, allowing the sun to begin drying off his clothes. Hermione smiled as she looked at the relaxed man, and then at the kids who clearly adored him. She did notice her son wasn't there, but she knew he didn't like his sister all that much, and from experience, she knew her son would find a way to wander away and look for bugs. But still, she didn't like not being able to keep an eye on the little boy.

"Draco, do you know where Hugo is?" She asked gently.

He thought for a moment before replying. "He is halfway between the playground and here."

Hermione looked at him with her mouth open. "How did you..?"

"Monitoring Charm." He cut her off, knowing the answer to her question even before she began with it. "I noticed Hugo wanders off...a lot. And that seemed like the best way to keep an eye on him...sorry if that's not alright..."

"Its fine, a good idea actually. He does wander away a lot, even if you tell him not to. I think he thinks he can make up his own rules all the time." She rolled her eyes.

"That's children for you." They laughed together.

The rustling of the trees behind them indicated the youngest child had found his way to where everyone else was. He poked his head out of the bushes and grinned cheekily at his mother. He came out of the bushes, and wandered over toward the birds, stopping to look at the ground every few seconds.

Hermione relaxed, finally able to keep an eye on her children at once and not have to wonder where her son was. She leaned back on the grass, closing her eyes for a few minutes. She heard Draco's quiet voice coming from beside her somewhere, but she tuned out his voice, content to let the sun dry off the last of the water on her clothes.

"Hermione?" Draco asked. She mumbled a barely coherent reply and allowed him to continue, without opening her eyes.

"We males are going to prepare a picnic lunch that we can eat out here. We will be back in a few." She opened her eyes, nodding as she sat up.

He shot her a cheeky smile as he followed the boys, "And you girls are cooking dinner."

She mocked surprise. "No house elves?" He shook his head but didn't reply.

Rose dropped down in the shade of the tree, waiting patiently as her mother came over and sat next to her. Draco had used magic to dry off the wet children, so Rose was perfectly dry as she lay down, resting her head on her mother's lap. Hermione idly played with her daughters pretty curls as she hummed a song.

Rose sighed. "I love it here, everything is so pretty."

Hermione found herself agreeing with that comment. "It is, it's like a little paradise."

"I wasn't just meaning here." Rose flicked her arm out, indicating the clearing they were in. "I was meaning this whole place, Draco's place and everything."

Hermione hid her surprise well, but she couldn't really be very surprised; she knew Rose liked the Malfoy's, so it made sense she liked living with them. Hermione reminded herself to begin looking for a place soon, so they would be out of Draco's overly blond hair.

"Mummy?" Rose looked up, innocently. Hermione looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Do you like Mr. Draco?" Hermione looked at her in alarm, wondering what gave her that idea.

"Umm..." She didn't know how to answer, so she asked the question that was bugging her. "Rose, what makes you ask this?"

Rose shrugged, in a manner similar to Draco's. "Do you?"

_Smart girl. _Hermione thought, half proud of her daughter, half wishing the girl wouldn't ask questions she couldn't answer.

"He likes you." Rose interrupted Hermione's thoughts with her sweet voice. Hermione once again found herself wondering what her daughter was thinking. "Why else did he save us, Mummy?"

_Why indeed._


	12. Family

Ronald Weasley, known as Ron to his friends and family, was pissed off. More than pissed off, he was furious. He hadn't been home in three days, spending most of his time in various bars, sleeping and drinking. But finally he decided to head home.

At one stage he felt guilty about something, but after a few drinks he ceased to feel anything. Within hours of drinks, whatever he had done to feel guilty had been wiped from his memory. Hell, the drink wiped most of his memories away; he could barely recall much of his life after he discovered the joys of drinking.

He hadn't even meant to start drinking, but it had been an anniversary of the War that had ruined many lives. He had spent the night with his older brother, George, as they tried not to think of the losses. After they found that avoiding the subject was difficult, they opened a bottle of whiskey. A few drinks later they had discovered it made them both forget the wars and all the losses, and had begun challenging each other to drinking competitions.

The next morning George had woken up with the biggest hangover of his life, which alone had been enough to make him swear off the drinking. Ron however found that more drink rid him of the hangover. And so his newest hobby began.

No one noticed how much Ron was drinking. Hermione barely seen him because he was rarely home. Harry and Ginny barely ever had the chance to see Ron and Hermione. Over the years, Ron had taken to keeping his wife and children under his thumb.

It was subtle at first, keeping Hermione busy with chores so she wouldn't have time to visit people. Then when she was pregnant he kept her in bed rest, going so far as handcuffing her to the bedpost one day and taking away her wand so that she couldn't leave.

After the birth of Rose, Ron had insisted Hermione become a stay at home mother. But after a few months she was bored of it, and a fight ensued. It was one of a tiny handful that Hermione actually won. Hermione got to go back to her job at the Ministry, and put Rose into day-care, making work the only thing that got her out of the house.

Hugo's birth was followed by another fight about Hermione being a working mother. Ron tried everything he could think of to get her to be a stay at home mother to their two children, but she refused. He finally gave in, allowing her to work, but he retaliated by burning her clothes that were deemed 'too sexy' and any books that he didn't approve of, leaving Hermione with little books and only her frumpiest clothes to wear.

Ron banged his hand on the door, wondering why no one was answering the door. He cursed out loud before he began to search all his pockets for the key. It took 10 minutes to locate the key and get the door unlocked, mostly due to the influence of having been drinking himself to sleep for five days straight. _If only I could remember why I left in the first place._ His drunken mind slurred as he entered his cosy three bedroom home.

He called out, but no one answered him, adding fuel to his anger. He tripped over a toy broom on the floor and swore loudly. _Surely they know I'm here. _He went room to room, finding no one. _Maybe everyone is asleep. _He headed toward the stairs, pausing at the bottom, and thinking. He felt as though he should remember something, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Upstairs, he prowled through all the rooms, finding them all empty. He looked at the dresser in his daughter's room, noticing the drawers were empty and slightly bare, but it didn't sink into his mind. After checking the last room he sat on the stairs, looking down. He couldn't work out where Hermione and the kids were; they didn't have many, if any, friends to go to other than his family. He rested his head against the railing of the staircase as he considered who Hermione would turn to. Within moments he was asleep, snoring loud enough to rattle the windows.

He woke up the next day sprawled on the stairs. As he stood up, he listened for any sounds that would indicate his wife and children were home. But the house was silent. He stumbled around searching for a hangover potion, but gave up quickly, grabbing another drink instead. He drank considerably slower than he had in years, reading a Quidditch magazine as he waited for Hermione to come back. He knew she would come back, she wouldn't leave him.

The days passed slowly, all blurring together. Ron spent his day drinking and waiting. Sometimes he would get angry; the furniture was the one that bore the injuries. He thought about checking with their friends, but he had no idea who she would turn to. She had no one; no one but him and their kids.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she sat on the bed in her room. _I've been here such a short time but it feels like it has been ages. _ She put her head in her hands, planning. She had spent most the day trying to convince Draco that she would be fine to go to her house and get what she wanted. He insisted she didn't go alone, and got annoyed when she suggested taking Rose.

"_I can take care of myself, I don't need a protector." _

_Draco raised an eyebrow questionably. "You don't?" _

"_No. I don't. Brightest witch of our age, remember. I can handle it myself." _

"_So modest too..." He couldn't resist adding. And he knew that he couldn't let her go alone. If he had his way she wouldn't be returning there at all, but she was much too stubborn for that to happen. She glared at him, and he couldn't help but be glad she didn't have laser vision._

"_You're not going unless I'm with you, Hermione." With that, her glare turned into a violent storm._

"_You don't own me Malfoy. I don't have to do what you say. I don't even have to listen to you!" She made to storm out of the room but to do so she had to pass him. She quickly headed towards the door but he put his arm out, intercepting her. She tried to push him away, but he spun her so she had her back to the wall and he was in front of her, his arms reaching out to the wall, stopping her from escaping._

_He kept his voice low and soft. "Do you think I would stand back at let you go? You could possibly end up confronting that..." He struggled for the right word, deciding to go with, "bastard." Hermione looked up at him fearfully and he pulled back a bit. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair as he struggled to come up with the best way to put it._

"_Hermione, if it means that much to you you can go. But I would really rather you didn't go alone." She made to protest so he held up a hand to stop her. "You say you can protect yourself, but if that is the case how come you were unconscious when I found you? Nearly dead? He could have killed you and yet you still want to have the chance to confront him. The kids need you, they need for you to be fine." _

_His words rang through her head, and she finally realised he was right; she couldn't always protect herself, she had to have help sometimes. Shuddering, she thought of what would happen to her kids if something horrible had happened to her. The kids would be in Ron's sole care. She couldn't have that._

_ She relaxed, sliding down the wall a bit until he caught her in his arms. She allowed herself to stay in his arms for a few moments, long enough for her to mumble in his ear._

"_Fine, you win. You can take me, but I want to go and sometime soon."_

_Draco agreed, if a little reluctantly, to take her to her house in a few days._

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as the door opened and a small curly haired girl came into the room. Rose climbed up on her mother's knee, holding something pressed into the side of her dress so her mother didn't see.

"Mummy, are you going to see Dad?" She asked softly, concerned for her mother's safety.

"I am." Hermione couldn't help but wonder why Rose wanted to know, and then a thought struck her. "Sweetheart, do you want to see your father?" As much as Hermione didn't want Rose or Hugo to go anywhere near Ron, he was their father.

Rose fearfully shook her head. Hermione sighed in relief while wondering if Hugo felt the same. She had noticed the young boy becoming more and more distant every day.

"Is Draco going with you?"

Hermione nodded, gazing down at her daughter. Rose smiled, clearly in relief.

"Why?" Hermione couldn't help but ask, and got annoyed when Rose didn't answer. "Rose honey?"

"You won't get hurt." Rose mumbled softly as she looked away. Hermione remained confused by her words.

"Of course I won't get hurt."

Rose shook her head. "You did last time...and I don't want to lose you Mummy."

Hermione put her arm out, pulling her daughter into her embrace. They stayed that way for several minutes, enjoying the warmth from each other. Hermione ran her hand over her daughter's curls, kissing her on the head. She noticed the paper rolled up tightly in Rose's hand. Lightly, she nudged her little girl's hand, who released her hold on the paper.

Spreading it out, Hermione noticed that it wasn't a paper as first thought, but a photo. In it, a smiling Hermione stood with one hand on the shoulder of her daughter who stood in front of her. She was laughing at something that someone had said. Beside her, Draco casually had one arm around her. Scorpius stood in front of him, laughing and smiling with Rose and Hugo, who was standing next to his sister.

Hermione smiled at the photo, while Rose looked up at her. She handed the photo back, watching as the young girl ran her finger over it tenderly.

"Rose, nothing is going to happen."

"Nothing? What if Dad..?"

"Nothing will happen. Draco will be there, remember?"

"Okay." Rose smiled, lighting up her face. "And then do we get to live here? And be a family?"

Hermione tried to hide her shock. _A family? Is that what she wants? _Hermione thought about what it would be like to have Malfoy...no, Draco as her family. Then she looked down at her girl.

"One thing at a time." Rose turned away, looking at the photo.

"Maybe someday, sweetheart." _Maybe someday._


	13. Encountering Trouble

Hermione waited patiently beside the fire. Draco had headed through to her house to check the place was empty before he allowed her through. She idly ran her fingers over the crack in the wall, surprised Draco hadn't gotten it fixed yet, wondering if he was leaving it there as some sort of reminder of something.

Draco's head appeared in the flames. "You can come through." Hermione glanced over, looking through the door where Rose and Scorpius were sitting with the other woman they clearly both adored. Narcissa Malfoy looked up from the book she was reading with the kids and smiled at Hermione. Somehow, both women had overcome any indifference they once had and were getting along easily. The fact the blonde woman was out from under her husband's controlling thumb help, especially as she understood what Hermione was going through, and encouraged her to do something the older woman hadn't – leave her husband for good.

"Mum?" A small voice pulled Hermione's attention away. She looked down to see her son standing next to her. She glanced once at the fire, noting Draco was still there then turned to her son.

"Hugo?"

"Can I come too?"

Disbelieving, Hermione asked, "You want to come?"

Hugo nodded his head vigorously.

Hermione became unsure what to do. She knew she wasn't going to take Rose back there, Hermione knew how her daughter was affected, but Hugo hadn't really reacted, least not that she had seen. If anything, he showed a lack of emotion, no doubt a skill obtained from his father.

"Why do you want to come?" She asked gently. The boy shrugged, mumbling something too fast and too low for her to hear. She looked back at the face in the fire, which appeared to think for a moment.

"Please? Please Mummy?" The child attempted to put on a puppy dog face. Hermione had to admit it did look a little cute. She turned to the face of the man she had come to rely on. He appeared to think for half a second, before telling her to let him come.

"After all, he can't get in that much trouble..." Draco's voice trailed off as he realised that the young boy could – and probably would, manage to get into trouble no matter where he went. He pulled away from the fire, allowing access through, pacing back and forth until Hermione showed up, her young son in tow.

Hermione took a deep, calming breath as she looked around. On the surface, everything appeared the way she remembered, right down to the silly plastic broom on the floor that had caused so much trouble. She watched as her son grabbed the broom and began racing around, and she couldn't help but shudder as she remembered that the small broom triggered such a big reaction.

Cautiously, Hermione headed toward the stairs, stopping at the bottom. Behind her, Draco walked quietly, startling her when he put his hand on her arm. Hermione seemed frozen, unable to move. Flashes of what had happened flicked through her mind, jumbled up like a giant puzzle. She was only vaguely aware of Draco talking to her, trying to get her to respond but unable to. Her mind was fogged over, and Draco couldn't part the mist.

Unsure of what to do, he stepped in front of her, tilting her head so her brown eyes were forced to look into his own. Her eyes, slightly misted over, didn't appear to acknowledge his presence, so still speaking to her softly he pulled her closer. When his arms came around her she finally came back to reality, a single tear slipping down her cheek as she leaned into the man who held her. She calmed slightly, but the images still fresh in her mind, ran over and over.

His soft voice, whispering words in her ear cleared her mind, if only temporarily, and she found the strength to pull away, if reluctantly. She stepped away and headed up the stairs, trying to hide the fiery blush that had covered her cheeks.

Smirking, Draco gave her the chance to head up the stairs, trying to cover the blush he had already seen. He didn't mention in though, just allowing her to do what she wanted. Glancing back, he was relieved to see Hugo still racing around on his broom, so deciding it was safe enough he headed up the stairs, turning into the room he had worked out to be Hermione's.

When he had first gone to their house, Draco was surprised to find the 'happy couple' everyone believed them to be was not as deep as first thought, with separate bedrooms and nearly separate lives. He wasn't surprised to see Hermione's room had books and bookcases in it, quite a few in fact. She darted around the room, looking around confused. Her flittering around reminded Draco of a butterfly flying in the garden, sampling the nectar from all the flowers and he couldn't help but find himself laughing lightly.

Hermione glanced in the wardrobe. There was no real change in the amount of clothing in it, so she couldn't tell what Draco had taken, if anything. She looked at the clothes she had used to wear, then down at the clothes she had put on in the morning. Her old clothes were frumpy, and despite her earlier dislike of the more form fitting clothing, she had developed a like for them.

Draco snuck up behind her, looking at the clothes in her wardrobe. "If I may suggest something..." She spun on her heel startled. She nodded once, a little confused.

"Leave the clothes." With that he looked away. Hermione looked at the clothes in the wardrobe once more, then down at the green silky layered top and the black pencil skirt she had put on in a hurry. She hadn't really looked out the window to see the storm outside, but a small warming charm fixed her clothes so that she was nicely dressed and toasty warm.

Thinking about what he had said, Hermione began to giggle. She tried to cover it up, but Draco had heard her and sent her a questioning look. She turned away, shrinking some of her books and placing them in a box to distract herself. Draco finally realised what he had said, and he smirked. But looking over at Hermione, he couldn't care less about what he said, he was just glad to see her smile.

A slamming downstairs made both Hermione and Draco jump. She returned to her packing, working faster this time and getting some things for the kids. Rose had told her a few things she had wanted, but the young girl was pretty content with what she had. Hugo hadn't said anything, he had only asked to come, which Hermione felt was odd, but she went with it.

The slamming sound put Draco on alert. Silently he slipped down the stairs, his wand in his hand. Chances were that the noise that they had heard was just Hugo, but Draco wasn't into taking chances, not ones that involved compromising the safety of those he cared about, not if he could avoid it.

A happy squeal rang out through the house, the silence adding to amplify the only noise. Hermione breathed out, realising the slamming sound was just her son, and judging by the happy sounds he was fine. Draco however wasn't so convinced they were alone anymore. A silent spell told him there were four people in the house – one too many.

Inwardly he cursed himself for not setting up barriers, even if only temporarily. Wand held ready, he slipped into the main room, standing so he had a perfect view of both the fireplace and the door. His grey eyes scanned the room, noting there was no sign of Hugo, or of the fourth person.

Draco walked to the door to the living room, nearly tripping on the toy broom that lay abandoned on the floor. Somehow, Draco wasn't surprised to see the red headed man he despised standing in the room – after all, it was his house. What surprised Draco was that the other man was holding Hugo in his arms, talking quietly to him. Neither of them looked up at Draco, neither of them noticed they were being watched.

A sharp gasp drew all the attention, and the males turned to see Hermione standing behind Draco, her hand over her mouth and her eyes filled with fear. Ron smiled as he seen her, not noticing her reaction. He was just happy to see her after having spent a day checking all the hospitals and shelters. He had even sworn to stop drinking if she returned, but the chances of him actually fulfilling that promise were slim.

Hermione had noticed Draco leave the room, and she was nearly done with upstairs anyway, so she followed him. It didn't occur to her that they were not alone anymore, and the second she noticed her husband she found herself gasping automatically, her hand flying to her mouth in an attempt to silence herself.

Ron, still holding his son, strode toward Hermione, intending to hug her, kiss her and apologize. But the second he started toward her she backed away. Puzzled at her behaviour, he slowed a little, but didn't fully stop until he felt a wand stabbing him in the bottom of his chin.

Ron turned, only to find his enemy staring at him, his face set in looking cold and forgiving, though his lips curled in a way that suggested Draco was disgusted in him, not that Ron knew why. Ron was fully confused now; _why is Malfoy in my house? With MY wife and MY kid..._

"Put Hugo down." Draco nearly growled. It was taking him a lot of effort to stop himself from hexing Ron into oblivion on the spot. He nearly trembled from the effort of restraining himself.

Ron lowered his arm, allowing Hugo to slide to the floor. Only he didn't want to, instead clinging to his father. Ron tried to get him to go, but the little boy wasn't having any of it, squeezing his dad as tight as he could.

"Hugo, honey, please come here." Hermione found her voice, calling softly to her son. The small boy shook his head.

"Hugo, go to your mother." Ron tried telling him, but the kid stayed where he was.

"Hugo." Draco's voice came out gruff, but he didn't care. Hugo lifted his head, looking Draco straight in the eye.

"No. No, no, no, NO!"

Hermione walked over, gingerly trying to get her son away from the man who had caused her so much pain. But Hugo turned his head, glaring at her with the exact glare his father used. Hermione pulled back in surprise. That's when she realised what she had missed all along. Hugo was his father's son. Not hers. He was a young Ron, through and through.

She looked at Draco, who feeling her gaze, looked back. He looked furious, but despite that, he still managed to give her a small cautious glance. Noting Hermione looked calm enough; he looked back at the stubborn kid.

"Hugo, let go." He kept his voice low, just as he tried to keep his temper.

"NO! YOU AREN'T MY DADDY! GO AWAY!" With that, Hugo leant forward and clamped his mouth around Draco's hand, putting his arm out and grabbing Draco's wand, pulling it away from his father's throat. Draco pulled both his hands away, glancing down at the bite marks in his hand that began to bleed. Hermione went to heal his hand, but Draco pulled his hand away, uncaring.

In the other room the fire flashed, and a blonde woman unknowingly led two young children into a dangerous zone.

The quiet sobbing made Hermione turn away, gasping once more. This time it was because she realised behind them stood a crying Rose and the other two Malfoy's. Rose ran over, not noticing the tense atmosphere in the two rooms.

Ron smiled as soon as he seen his daughter, but he very quickly frowned upon seeing the two blondes. And he became thunderous when he watched his daughter run over, not to him, and not to her mother, but to Draco. She wrapped her arms around his leg, and he automatically bent down to hug her.

Ron backed away cautiously, taking advantage of Draco's distraction to back away from the wand. Wisely, he didn't say anything, just sitting down still holding onto Hugo.

Hermione looked over at her daughter, and in her confusion she allowed Narcissa to guide her to the sofa. Narcissa sat next to Hermione, pulling Scorpius up onto her lap.

"Sorry Hermione. Rose, she just burst into tears after you were gone. She wanted you." Narcissa looked over to where Draco stood comforting the crying girl. "Or...Draco...I didn't honestly think that he would be here..."

Hermione held her hand up, silencing her. "It is okay." She looked away, muttering "I didn't know he would show up either."

Narcissa stayed silent, observing the two red heads in front of her. The man, Ron she thought his name was, didn't look all that scary, except for his sallow skin and his bloodshot eyes. Hugo was still clinging to his father, glaring at Draco as much as a child could.

"Rose, honey, what's the matter?" Draco asked her. She shook her head, burying her face into his shoulder as he picked her up. He looked worriedly at Hermione, who shrugged her shoulder. He continued to hold Rose, letting her cry as he rubbed small circles on her back.

Ron watched his enemy and his daughter and became pissed off that they could be so close. He pushed his son away, growling at him when he wouldn't move. Scared, Hugo moved away, not too far from his father, but as far as he could be from his mother. He watched his father drop his hand into his hand, carefully making sure to use the hand that was blocked by his body so that neither of the women could see what was happening.

Draco sensed a change in the mood around him after hearing Hugo whimper. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hugo sitting on his own and Ron out of his view. Subtly Draco shifted in place, turning so he could see the abusive man. Ron's lips began to move and a blue light formed on the tip of his wand. Instantly, Draco put up a powerful non verbal shield around himself and Rose, breathing a sigh of relief as the blue bubble like shield absorbed the electrical spell that could deliver enough of a charge to paralyse a grown man, and kill a small child.

The women jumped in surprise, and on instinct they pulled the two boys close to them. Hugo began to object, but a light hit from Scorpius shut the other boy up. Hermione slid her wand into her hand, ready to toss up a shield if necessary, while she held onto Hugo's arm. Narcissa also held her wand in her hand as she glanced around for another way to get out of the room.

"Hermione, can we apparate out of here?" Narcissa whispered softly. Hermione nodded, so she continued. "I'll take the boys if you can get Rose away. You will have to apparate to the gates of Draco's Manor." Hermione nodded; fairly certain she could get to the gate, so long as she could get Rose.

Hugo pulled away as everyone was distracted, throwing himself full force toward his father, hitting his leg. Ron jerked, and his spell flew away.

Draco paled as he watched the spell fly away and before anyone could blink, the spell found a new target. Ron cancelled the spell, but it was too late. Anger built up through Draco's veins as he watched the victim fall to the floor. Hermione reached out, pulling Rose away from him and freeing up his hands.

Ron shot his foot out, shoving his son away. He didn't notice his son hit the coffee table and remain there unmoving. He didn't notice the women and children all disappear, presumably straight to St. Mungo's. All he focused on was the man in front of him.

Draco, for all his anger, managed to stay calm enough to refrain from sending a killing curse. Instead he focused on reinforcing his shield, making sure it was completely safe before allowing himself to think. Hermione had told him that he wasn't to kill Ron. But that was before everything had gone wrong. Before Ron had hit an innocent with a dangerous spell, a spell meant only for usage for controlling dragons or trolls – creatures with thick skin that wouldn't be affected as strongly by the spell.

_Hermione said not to kill him, but he nearly killed someone..._Draco had to refocus on the task at hand, stopping himself from worrying about everyone else. _Death would be too easy; I need to give him something he will have to live with forever, and something that has a lot of pain, but won't kill him..._

Ron growled aloud as he sent the electrical spell back at Draco. Now all his power was behind it and the blue beam shot out bigger and brighter than before. He watched his enemy standing in his shield, and Ron found a shiver run down his spine when he watched Malfoy give a smile.

A beam shot from Draco's wand, colliding with Ron who had no time to cancel his own spell and put up a shield. Ron fell to the ground, pain running through every fibre in his body.

"You...can't...Cruciatus...unforgivable...illegal..." Ron struggled to make his voice work.

"I'm not using the Cruciatus curse." The spell stopped and Ron curled up on the floor, glaring up at Draco with one eye. He found his vision was blurry, Draco looked a little blue, but rubbing his eye revealed that Draco really was blue – he was still securely within his shield. The light headed toward Ron once more and he shuddered with the pain, his voice struggling to scream, but unable to.

"What...doing...me?" His throat felt like he had swallowed a bunch of steak knives.

"What you are feeling is a reflection of the pain you caused your wife. And you only have to feel it for a minute at a time. She went through this for a week." Draco glared at the man on the floor. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Ron nodded, then trembled as the pain ran through him a third time. This time however, it didn't stop after a minute. He could hear every sound, even as he silently screamed for the pain to stop. He heard the ticking of the clock, Draco's footsteps as he came close, and the murmuring of a string of Latin.

Images began to run through Ron's head as Draco tapped his wand on Ron's sweaty forehead. The images flashed quickly, but Ron managed to single out a few; Hermione lying on the ground, bruises littering her body; Rose sobbing quietly beside her mother who lay in an unfamiliar bed in a deep sleep; a woman in a green robe running spell after spell over Hermione, pausing to run her wand over the unconscious woman; and finally Hermione, this time awake and sobbing uncontrollably, then being comforted by Draco. Ron screamed out loud as the last memory filled his mind.

He knew that the images in his head were not his own, and that somehow Draco had sent those images to him. Weak and unable to move, he lay on the floor, sweating heavily as he struggled to breathe. Draco leaned close, his voice dangerously low.

"Those memories are mine, copied just for you." Draco inwardly thanked his Aunt Bellatrix for teaching him something that actually turned out to be useful. "They will run through your mind a lot, especially at night." Draco smirked as Ron widened his eyes, clearly scared and hating that idea.

Draco stepped back, remembering what Rose had said to him the previous night. _"I wish that when he tries to hit another person, he would feel the pain himself." _

Draco sent another spell toward Ron, who whimpered, expecting pain but not receiving any. "That one, well, you will find out." A tremor ran through Ron, not as strong as before, but still very painful. Draco laughed lightly. "It wasn't that either."

Remembering the sight of his son falling to the floor as the electric spell headed for him, instantly making the small blond child to fall to the floor Draco kicked his foot out, blood spilling out of Ron's nose instantly. Ron turned his head to the side to spit out the blood from his mouth.

Ron could only watch as another spell was sent his way, this one didn't have any repercussions straight away either. "That's from all of us." And with that, Draco disappeared.


	14. Aftermath

Draco left Ron lying on the floor and headed straight for the hospital. He didn't stop to care about how the abusive red head was, at that moment in time Draco only cared for one person, his son. And at that time, he had no idea how his son was, he could only hope and pray Scorpius was, and would remain to be, alright.

Seeing all the people around him made Draco want to scream. He was not in a good mood and the crowd of chattering people around him did not help the headache he could feel coming on. He wasn't sure where to go, and had no real desire to speak to the bored looking witch sitting at the counter. He hesitated for a moment, and then jumped as a hand gently touched his arm.

He spun to face his mother who was doing a remarkable job of looking calm, despite the worry and the fears of losing her grandson. He noticed she was alone, or nearly. Rose was holding her hand, but standing behind her, almost as if to hide. One look at the little girl's face instantly told him she had been crying, but she looked up at him, trying to hold a brave face. Narcissa wasn't crying, which instantly told Draco that his son was alive, but not a lot else.

"How is...?"

Narcissa cut him off. "Scorpius is in with the healers. I don't know how it is going." She ran her hand through her long blonde hair wearily, feeling her actual age, and not younger like she looked.

"And Hugo?"

"He will be fine, he had a slight concussion but after a few potions he will be okay. He should be released soon, and Hermione will take him home." Narcissa replied, glad Hugo was okay but wishing she knew how her grandchild was.

Draco looked down at the silent child. Her lip was trembling so clearly she was upset, but she hadn't said anything. She looked up at him, then away again when their eyes met. He shot a questioning look to his mother, but she just shrugged. She had no clue what was going on in Rose's head; the girl hadn't said anything except to ask to stay with Narcissa.

Narcissa silently turned to head back to the elevator to get back to where Scorpius was, thinking they could see Hugo before he left with his mother. She felt a slight bit of hesitation from Rose, and glancing back she could tell the girl was struggling to keep her tears in. Narcissa stopped, unsure what to do; she had never had a daughter and her only child, Draco, wasn't allowed to cry or Lucius would beat him. So crying children was something new to her.

Draco noticed the hesitation in Rose and her struggle to stop herself from crying. His mother looked at him, a little lost, as he swiftly picked the girl up, holding her in his arms. To his surprise she didn't struggle, just wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her head in. He then followed Narcissa, his thoughts drifting between worrying about his son and wondering what was upsetting the girl who was crying on his shoulder.

They stopped in to see Hermione and Hugo on their way up. To Draco's surprise, and extreme amusement, Hermione didn't once ask how Ron was, or what condition he had been left in. In fact, Hermione barely spoke. She mumbled something to Narcissa after muttering a small greeting to Draco and Rose. It was clearly obvious to everyone that Hermione was tired, and even more so when she agreed with Draco's comment about her going to bed when she got home.

When it came time for Hugo to be released, Hermione thanked the healers and wearily turned to leave. She put her hand on her daughters back, but Rose pulled away from it, leaning into Draco's arms more. Hermione looked hurt as she pulled back, but didn't comment – she just grabbed Hugo and left.

Draco headed up to where the healers were with Scorpius. He glanced through the window of the door, noticing how pale his son was, nearly blending with the ghost white pillow his small head rested on. One of the healers, a young man, directed them to the waiting area, promising to fill them in when they had news.

Draco sat down, arranging Rose so she sat in his lap. She had yet to say a word but had stopped crying at least. He glanced around the waiting area, somewhat relieved at how empty it was. Only two other women sat there, one in tears while the other comforted her.

Rose lifted her head and whispered something to Narcissa, Draco just watched on as the girl got up and followed his mother into another room, what Draco assumed was a bathroom.

He leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, glancing around the soft green walls around him. For the most part they were bare, save for some paintings that, to Draco, appeared to be painted by a monkey. It appeared that the designer of the room liked green; pastel green walls, brighter green artwork, dark green chairs...the colour was nearly making him feel green.

The girls approached and Draco found himself automatically reaching out and allowing Rose to sit back on his knee, leaning into his chest so he could put his arm back around her. He smiled at the girl who had so quickly become like a second child to him. She looked up at him, her eyes no longer puffy from crying.

"When can we see Scor?" She whispered softly.

"I don't know, soon I hope." He kept his voice as quiet as hers.

Another couple came into the room, sitting opposite Draco. They talked quietly amongst themselves, but kept looking up at Draco. He was beginning to get annoyed with it, so he tried focusing his thoughts on other places.

"Your daughter is beautiful." The woman sitting across from him stated, looking at Rose. He glanced down briefly, noting she was looking back up at him, gauging his reaction.

Calmly, he smiled back at the couple. "Thank you, she gets her looks from her mother." Rose smiled up at him, happy he didn't correct the couple. She didn't mind the people assuming Draco was her father, in fact, she wished he really was.

Narcissa smiled behind her hand. She too had noticed Draco didn't correct the couple, and she had seen the way he smiled at Rose, the very same way he looked at his son. She found herself hoping that Draco ended up getting together with Hermione. It was clear to her that they were as perfect for each other as a couple could be. But she didn't know how to get them to take the next step and get together; hopefully their kids would help out with that next step.

The young healer in green robes entered the waiting area, looking directly at Draco. He sat down beside him, casting a silencing spell around the Malfoy's, Rose and himself.

"How is he?" Draco quickly asked, carefully watching the face of the healer for any emotions or reactions.

"I am Healer Gray, part of the team of healers that works in this Spell Damage unit and..."

"How is he? How is Scorpius?" The healer scowled as he was interrupted, and he looked down fully intending to scold whoever had interrupted him. But as he laid eyes on the sweet little girl who looked to be bravely holding back tears he lost all his speech.

"He..umm..." Healer Gray took a moment to clear his thoughts. He was new on the team and had only just being informed that he had the unfortunate job of informing the loved ones of the victims in the unit. Seeing the worry on the blonde female intimidated him, so Gray looked away. He turned to the male, the one who appeared to be in charge. The man was doing a better job at hiding his fear, but his silver eyes showed every emotion that ran through him. Gray turned away from the pain, worry and fear that was running through the silver shadows. He tried to calm himself; the anxiousness of the family making him anxious. But it was the little girl that broke him. He hadn't noticed her sitting in the arms of her father, and he had no idea how to look at the innocent girl and tell her that her brother could die.

"Please, Healer Gray. Just tell us, how is he?" This time it was Narcissa who spoke.

Gray looked between all three, trying to decide who would be best to. Looking at Draco, he took a deep breath. "He was hit by _Levitasalica_, literally lightning spell. At full force this spell, used for controlling strong beasts, can severely injure or kill a person. Luckily, this spell was not at full force."

Draco raised one eyebrow; really wishing the Healer would get on with it, and tell him what was happening to his son. He feared the news though, especially with the way the Healer was dragging the inevitable on.

Seeing the look on the male Malfoy's face; a look Gray took to mean he was dangerous and getting annoyed, he decided to just tell them. "Young Master Malfoy is in a deep sleep."

"A coma?" Rose cut in. Gray looked down at her sad face, nodding slowly.

"Well...Yes, a coma. He has nothing wrong with him physically, but we will have to wait until he wakes up."

"What if he doesn't wake?" Narcissa spoke softly, her hands clasped together in front of her. Gray stared at her, noting how her position and her soft blonde hair sitting around her shoulders made her the classic picture of an angel. All she needed was wings.

Draco sighed, and cleared his throat. Embarrassed, the young Healer tore his gaze away from the graceful older Malfoy. "And if he doesn't wake? What are the chances he will wake sometime soon?"

"We..ahh, we see no reason for him to not wake and moment now." Draco relaxed slightly, then looked at Gray, Draco's silver eyes piercing the healers soft green ones. Instantly, Draco knew he was holding something back.

"Anything else we should know?" Draco began, watching as the young man squirmed under his gaze.

"It is possible..." He let his voice trail off. Draco glared at him, a glare that scared the Healer, making him spit out the rest of what he had to say.

"It is possible your son may have a bit of damage to his magic." At Narcissa's confused gaze he continued. "Like, his magic could be unreliable. Volatile even."

Draco took this into consideration. Deciding to deal with the last statement if the time arouse, he concentrated his thoughts other places.

"Can we see him?" Rose asked, looking at the Healer sweetly. He didn't speak, just nodded and turned to lead them back to the room where the pale boy lay.

Scorpius lay in a private room, his pale skin looking cold and waxy as if he were dead. Draco pulled out a chair, sitting on it, watching his son. The slight but steady rise and fall of his son's chest was the only indication the child was alive. Taking his hand, Draco found Scorpius was as cold as he looked. He turned to question the healer, but the man had disappeared.

Narcissa sat down next to her son, looking at her grandson as he slept. She knew he wasn't really sleeping, but he appeared to be. She desperately wanted the child to awaken; just seeing the light fade from her son's eyes as he watched his child struggling for life, was killing her slowly. She wished there was something more she could do to help, but all she was able to do was be there for everyone.

Rose gently moved the arms that were wrapped around her. At first they didn't move, but then they opened enough for her to climb out and up onto the bed. Draco looked up as soon as he noticed the lack of warmth where the young girl had been clinging to him. He watched her sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a pale cold hand within her own.

_Scor, please wake up, please come back. I don't want to lose you! You are my big brother, my favourite brother and my best friend. Please, Scor. I need you. WE need you._


	15. Surprises

Hermione sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. Again. She seemed to be doing that a lot, and added stress made her repeat the annoying habit.

She had yet to see or hear from Draco and Rose. It had been two days since she had returned to her old house and ended up with a child in hospital. She had gone home with Hugo, making sure to keep an eye on the child. But in doing so she had pushed her own daughter away, into the arms of someone else. Hermione wanted her daughter back, she was missing her. But what surprised Hermione the most was she found herself wanting Draco to come home, come back to the place that felt more like home than anywhere else ever had.

Narcissa had informed Hermione that Draco and Rose wanted to stay at the hospital with Scorpius. It had come as no surprise to either woman that Draco was staying at the hospital; it was clear to both of them that he thought the world of his child. What had come as a surprise was the hissy fit that Rose had thrown when Narcissa had tried to take the young girl home.

"_Rose, come on. It is getting late, we should get home." Narcissa turned, heading to the door. She paused, whispering something to her son before kissing his head. Rose remained exactly where she was._

"_Rose?" Narcissa tried again. The girl glared at her, challenging her to make her leave. Narcissa made to grab the girl, but Rose moved away. Draco lifted his head up, looking at Rose._

_He held his arm out, and the young girl instantly ran over and climbed onto his lap. She looked up at Narcissa, a look of satisfaction on her face. _

"_Draco?" Narcissa questioned. She was wondering why Rose was so close to him at the moment, and realised that she would be having a conversation with the mother of the child sometime soon._

"_Leave her; she can stay if she wants." Draco said softly as Rose snuggled into his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Narcissa had no choice but to just leave Rose behind, questioning only what she would tell the mother of the young girl._

A knock at the door made Hermione jump up, bringing her out of her reverie instantly. She found herself hoping that at the door were Draco, Rose and possibly Scorpius. But the person standing on the other side of the door was not who she was wanting.

"Where is my darling Draco?" The woman at the door squealed, her high pitched voice filling the air. Hermione couldn't help but wonder, '_darling Draco?' _ as she looked at the woman who stood in the doorway. Her hair, some colour in between brown and blonde, was styled perfectly so it fell down to her shoulders before curling into neat, wide curls. Her clothes were the latest fashions from Paris and fitted her tiny figure perfectly. The expressionless face with a bit too much makeup framing a pair of dull green eyes looked up at Hermione, a sneer forming upon noticing her.

"Who are you?" The woman asked rather rudely. Hermione resisted the urge to snap back.

"Draco isn't here." Three words, all Hermione allowed herself to say. She found herself wondering what relationship this stuck up woman had with Draco. Was she his friend? Or his girlfriend? He hadn't mentioned that he had a girlfriend, but then, he didn't really need to tell her everything, and it could have slipped his mind.

"When will he be back?" Again, the woman was looking at her nails.

"I don't know."

"How is my son?" _Son? Her son?_ Then Hermione realised who she was.

"Scorpius' mother." The other woman, Astoria, looked up at Hermione, nodding sarcastically. Hermione frowned, not having realised that she had actually spoken out loud.

"Well done, how is my son?" Hermione had no idea what to say, she had no real idea what to say to Draco's ex-wife. And on top of that she had no real idea how Astoria's son actually was. Hermione looked at the other woman, then she realised that Astoria still hadn't shown any concern on her face, it was as if she didn't really care, as if she was just acting.

* * *

Draco stirred as he heard a voice. Multiple voices to be exact. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but figured he must have some time in the early morning.

"I can't wait to go home. I don't like this place."

Draco smiled as he heard his son speaking. Then his eyes shot open. _Scorpius is awake?_

"Daddy!" Scorpius cried out as he jumped off his bed and into his father's arms. Draco nearly cried he was so happy and relieved. He held the embrace for a few minutes before pulling away, holding his son at arm's length. There appeared to be nothing wrong; the child looked as good as he had a few days previous.

The door opened and Healer Gray walked in, a piece of parchment in his hands. He made it all the way to the edge of the bed, pulling his wand out as he was walking, and was halfway through a spell before he realised the person he was supposed to be checking wasn't in his bed. Surprised, he moved over to where Scorpius sat with his father, redoing the spell as he frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" Draco asked, hoping nothing was wrong and that he could go home. Personally, he preferred having a Healer come to the house if he or anyone needed one, and he had a Healer he trusted to do a good job. But he knew that she wouldn't have quite known how to deal with the dangerous spell.

"Well, no. That is why I am worried." Puzzled, Gray looked down at his parchment.

Draco held his hand out, asking for the parchment. It was handed to him, and he scanned it over. "Nothing wrong? Nothing at all?"

"That appears to be the case. It appears that about an hour ago, your son woke up in perfect health, from a coma, induced by an incredibly dangerous and powerful spell."

"Well, that is good. Can I take him home?"

Healer Gray paused for a moment. He had wanted more time to study the boy; more time to work out why this young child survived something so horrific without anything happening, save for a very long sleep. But looking at the older Malfoy he could easily see the man planned on taking his children home, with or without permission.

"There are some forms you will need to fill out. And I daresay you will be contacted by someone about this case." With that, Draco looked at him, questioning him. "Well, we will need to know how it came to a situation that ended with a young child being hit with a dangerous spell."

Draco frowned at the last statement. He had no intentions of telling anyone what happened. He had taken care of the situation; he didn't need any nosey people poking their noses into places where they shouldn't be. Especially because Draco retaliated. And not with any spell, with a spell considered to be dark which would affect Ron for the rest of his life. _But, that is what happens when I'm taught magic by Aunt Bella and then you attack someone I love. _

"Owl me the forms." Draco stated, standing up. Healer Gray began to protest, but before he could say anything clearly, Draco and children had left the room, heading for an apparation point.

The familiar sensation of being pulled and stretched ended as soon as Draco's feet hit the ground. He pushed the gates open and smiled as Rose and Scorpius raced each other up the path, clearly unaffected by apparating. Draco however, wasn't as lucky as the feeling of nausea ran through his stomach. He was sure that if he had have eaten something that morning he would have thrown it up. As it was he just ended up nauseas and tired, mostly from lack of sleep the previous night.

Heading up the path, he noticed the children had stopped part way up. A person stood at his front door, a person he hadn't seen in a long time. As if sensing his presence, the women at the door looked over at him, with Hermione giving him a small, grateful smile as Astoria stepped away from her.

"Draco darling!" She called, her red lips smiling but her eyes showing no emotion at all. Draco winced as she spoke, her voice echoing through his head. _Great, just what I needed; a headache._

He walked over, the children following him silently, as if they could sense the tension in the air. He glared at his ex wife, wondering what she wanted. Money was his best guess.

"Astoria." His voice was cold, his face showed nothing but disgust. Gently he gave the kids a slight push in the direction of the door, sending Hermione a smile as she guided them in and shut the door.

"Drakey, what happened? I heard that Scorpy was in the hospital in a coma." She dabbed at the corner of her eyes, as if to clear away tears. Draco winced, once at 'Drakey', once at 'Scorpy' and again as she wiped her crocodile tears.

"Clearly you are mistaken. He is fine." He kept his voice low and cold. He found himself feeling glad that he had managed to divorce her and move on with his life. Sure, she managed to produce a great child, but Draco was willing to bet it was a fluke.

"Nuh uh." She insisted, sounding very much like a spoiled child.

Draco ran his hand through his blond hair, willing himself to keep his temper. "Is there anything else?"

He frowned as she walked over to where he stood. He had deliberately kept a distance between them, but she had closed the gap. She raised her hand up, and ran it across his cheek softly. Draco pulled away quickly.

Unknown to him, Hermione had chosen that moment to walk past the window. She had seen Astoria stroking his cheek, but Hermione pulled away from the window with her hopes crushed before Draco had pulled away.

"Is there anything else, Astoria?" He ground his teeth together and forced the words out. She had no right to waltz back into his life and pretend they were in love. They never were, it was an arranged marriage, one Draco wished he had a say in.

"Darling..." She nearly whispered, attempting to sound seductive. "Get that Nanny to take those kids out and let's go inside. Maybe have some fun like we used to..."

Draco nearly gagged, but chose to comment about the bit that confused him. "I don't have a Nanny."

"Sure you do. The woman who answered the door." Astoria waved her hand about absently.

"Hermione?" He looked at the window automatically, and could just make out her shape as she stood in the far end of the room.

"Sure, her." Again, she waved her hand around. Draco found himself picturing a fish out of waters; her hand was flipping around like one.

"She is not a nanny. I do not have a nanny for my children." He then stopped, realising he had included Rose in that statement. She wasn't really his child, but then he realised Astoria did not realise Rose wasn't his.

"You have moved on from me?" Astoria clutched her hands together, faking shock and sadness.

"I believe you left me for another man, a wealthier man, as soon as my father was out of the picture. I have full rights to move on." He sneered at her.

"But...Draco, our love is eternal. It wasn't until we were apart that I realised this." She dabbed at crocodile tears once more.

"We have no love." His icy voice scared her.

"Of course we do. Don't be silly." Her voice was light and teasing, but her face bared no emotions.

"We don't have any love. We never did. Now, if you could get off my property before I have to force you off." She reached out her hand again, but this time she did not stoke his cheek.

The second her hand made contact with his face he regretted not getting rid of her sooner. His face stung and he had gotten a killer headache from talking to his ex. He really wished he could retaliate, but he swore never to his women and children, never to be like his father.

"Astoria. Get. Off. My. Property." He forced the words out through his clenched jaw, his stormy eyes blazing in fury. He looked into her dull green eyes that reminded him of a plant that needed water and sunlight because it was dying. He didn't even notice he was using Legilimency until he saw her thoughts.

"You want custody of Scorpius so I have to pay you money? What, did all your stupid boyfriends see you for the money hungry bitch you are?" He spat his words out. Her eyes mirrored the fury in his eyes. He found himself laughing. "Finally you show a bit of emotion. You don't care for my son. You don't care for anyone but yourself. Get the hell of my property. You don't belong here; you have no place in my life, or in Scor's life. Don't think you can come around with your legs held open in hopes I will open my arms and welcome you back into my life and into my bed. I won't. I can do a hell of a lot better than you Greengrass."

"Draco..." She began, crying for real this time. She had no idea he could read her mind. Her plan was found out, and she was left with no one to be with and no one to supply her with the lavish lifestyle she was used to. Her own family had deserted her after she left Draco for a much older and wealthier man and since then she had to jump from man to man to keep herself in money.

"Get." She turned, running gracefully in her six inch heels. She sobbed helplessly as she came to a stop halfway down the path. She breathed in and out, finding her calm centre.

"Mark my words Malfoy. You will want me back. You will want me so bad you will be on your knees begging for me." She turned her back, raised her nose in the air and walked out; trying to retain what little dignity she had left.

Draco snorted at her words. Wanting her? As if. He turned and headed up the stairs, flicking his wand so the gate hit Astoria's tiny ass as she left. Her squeal told him he was right on the mark.

He pushed the door open, finding himself incredibly dizzy as he did so. Hermione caught him before he fell over. She helped him up the stairs, smiling the whole time. She had heard his big speech, he wasn't quiet about it, and she was happy knowing he didn't care at all for his ex.

"Get changed." She threw something at him and left the room. Catching his pyjamas, he slowly changed into them, wishing for something to stop the dizziness and the nausea.

As if on cue she walked in, potions in hand. He downed them quickly, and allowed her to guide to his bed. The potions had worked, but he was still very tired. He tried to resist as soon as she pulled the cover back.

"Go to bed." She looked so stern he couldn't help but laugh.

"Only if you join me." She shook her head, laughing and headed to the door. She slipped out and shut the door, sighing softly. He hadn't had a shirt on, and she had seen the marks all over his chest and back, marring his perfect skin. She shook away tears as she thought of him being abused. She wondered what had happened, but decided not to push the issue. Instead she focused on trying to work out her feelings for the handsome blond. After all, it seemed as if everything had changed.


	16. The Blame Game

The sound of children giggling bought Draco back from the land of dreams. He stared at the ceiling as he struggled to remember what his dream was about, but all he could remember was asking Hermione to join him in bed. _Weird. Very weird, I wouldn't do that. _He laughed out loud as his conscious whispered, _yet._

The soft giggling came again and he looked up in the direction of the door. Two little faces peeked out from behind the door. Smiling at them, he sat up, laughing as the kids raced over to him. A tickle war began, with two kids laughing hysterically until Hermione came and stood at the door, her hands on her hips, telling the kids to leave Draco alone until he showered.

"Yes Mum." Rose said, leaving the room. Scorpius echoed her quietly as he followed his best friend out of the room.

"Did he just...?" Hermione caught what he had said, and had noticed the small smile that had formed on the young boy's face as he called her 'mum'.

"Mmm." Draco mumbled, not really wanted to get up. He had become aware that he had no shirt on and didn't want Hermione to see him. He didn't stop to think of how he had gotten to his bed without a shirt, only thinking about the scars.

"Are you going to shower? It isn't long until dinner."

"Yes." He was tempted to say 'Yes mum' but he held his tongue.

He made no effort to move, he just sat still, waiting. Hermione frowned at him, the realisation hit her and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from mentioning the scars. Wordlessly she slipped from the room, allowing him the privacy he had been wanting.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Draco could sense the tension in the air. And surprisingly the tension was between the kids. Rose spent half the time glaring at Hugo, the other half talking in hushed whispers with Scorpius. Scor was more mature, not actually glaring at Hugo, but still ignoring him. Hugo sulked the whole time, shoving his food around on his plate. Hermione was quiet too, saying nothing as if she could sense the tension also.

Draco contemplated asking what was going on, but he knew he would get ignored. He waited patiently as Hermione cleared the table and sent the kids out to play for an hour.

She sighed dramatically as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked at him, worry clearly evident on her face. "What is going on with them?"

Draco answered her honestly. "I wouldn't have a clue."

"Rose didn't say anything while she was at the hospital?"

Draco shook his head. Rose hadn't said much, just stayed comfortably with him. He looked at Hermione, realising she was feeling put out; her daughter had rejected her in favour of Draco. He walked over beside her, placing his hand on her arm. She blinked away her tears as she looked at him.

"I'm sure everything will be okay."

Hermione disagreed. "She hates me. And I think she hates Hugo too. The only people she will go near are you Malfoy's."

Draco didn't know what to say. Hermione had a point, as usual. He hadn't actually noticed Rose's avoidance of her own family, but once Hermione pointed it out, he noticed the signs.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She is just...confused."

"I don't understand what is going through her head. Or what she is thinking."

Draco laughed softly. "She is a kid. No one knows what runs through their minds."

Hermione gave him a brief smile. "I just wish I knew what was going on."

"Don't we all." Draco mumbled.

* * *

Rose backed away from the door slowly. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop...who was she kidding, of course she meant to listen in on the conversation between the adults. She had noticed both of them had looked like they had something to say during dinner, but no word was said.

She felt a little guilty about her mother. _It is her fault! _She reinforced the idea in her mind, but another thought came up. _It is Hugo's fault. And she isn't even caring that Scor nearly died! How can they be so mean? _She shook her head, clearing thoughts away as she slunk down the hall.

Down in her own room, Rose wrapped her arms around herself. She desperately wanted to stay with Draco and Scor, and be a family. But she didn't want Hugo in that family. She only felt resentment toward her brother. He was the reason Scor was in hospital, he was the one being fussed over by Hermione, he was the one who whined about wanting to go home to his father and complaining every chance he got – so long as their mother wasn't around to see it. Rose hated his behaviour and as selfish as it seemed, sometimes she found herself wishing Hugo would get his wish and go back to their father. But she knew that wasn't safe, and it was horrible of her to think that.

"Rose?"

Rose looked to the door, not surprised to see Scor standing at the door. A nod of her head told him he was allowed to enter. He sat on the end of her bed as she folded her legs, pulling her pillow of her lap.

"You okay, Rose? You didn't come to play." He had noticed her eavesdropping and decided to leave her to it.

"I'm fine." Despite her words, Scorpius could tell she was a little upset.

"Rose?"

"Okay. I heard Mum and Dad talking, and they think I hate her, but I don't. I just don't like the way she fusses of Hugo when he nearly killed you!"

Scorpius nodded his head in understanding. "He didn't though."

"Didn't?"

"He didn't kill me, I'm right here." He looked at her meaningfully. He knew she had something to do with his awakening, but he was unsure what. Only that is he mentioned it, Rose would look away. As if she was feeling guilty about something.

Sure enough, Rose looked away. Her eyes were drawn to the door, meeting a pair of grey eyes that were watching her. She stared back, challenging them.

* * *

Draco cursed inwardly, pushing the door open. He had been hoping to work out what was going on, but he had been found out. He had heard Rose saying what she was annoyed about, and when he thought about it, the fussing over Hugo was really annoying.

Draco had also noticed the way Rose had looked away at the mention of Scorpius' miracle awakening. He sat on a chair, smiling when both children ran over to join him after a look going between the two of them.

"So what is going on?" He planned on trying to find out as much as he could.

"Nothing." Both the children answered in unison before bursting into laughter.

Draco joined them for half a second, and then became serious. "You two should know what happened to Scorpius was an accident, there was nothing we could do about it. You shouldn't be playing the blame game. All that matters is he is all right now, and that Weasel will get what is coming to him." He winced, remembering 'Weasel' was Rose's father. But she didn't appear to react to the harsh nickname so he didn't worry.

"So you think we should just move on with our lives?" Scorpius asked softly. He didn't blame Hugo as much as Rose did, but still a little. Only Scorpius would feel guilty over harbouring bad feelings toward the boy he had once considered a younger brother.

Draco nodded, happy one of the children had got the point. He smiled as Scorpius agreed to try. Then he looked expectantly at Rose. Scorpius looked at her too, both waiting for her to agree.

"Do you follow your own advice?" She asked as innocently as she could. Draco inwardly groaned, knowing perfectly well he didn't. She gave him an angelic look, knowing perfectly well she was right.

"Cheeky brat." He muttered quietly as she jumped out of his reach. Her laughter rang out in the room, followed by two males joining in.

* * *

Hermione paused at the top of the stairs, catching the sound of laughter. Two higher voices and a deeper one. All laughing happily. She wished she could go up and join them, but settled for tucking her son into bed.

* * *

Rose settled into her bed after saying goodnight. Draco had tucked her in and taken that time to reinforce what he had said about moving on. Rose promised, "I will if you will." Leaving Draco to chuckle at how Slytherin the little girl was.

Draco headed to tuck his son in after he left Rose. Scorpius was sitting in his bed, cross legged and waiting for his father.

"Rose had something to do with me waking up, but she won't admit it."

Draco looked at his son, stunned. He hadn't realised his son had noticed what he had. Draco tried to think of what had happened in the early hours of the morning – unable to believe it had only been hours since they had left the hospital. _Must have been that nap Hermione made me take. _

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked carefully, finally deciding that his son probably knew more that he did.

"I had this dream. I was looking at Rose, who was holding my hand and looking down. She was saying something but I don't know what it was. This white light sorta began to surround her and she looked like an angel. Then I woke up, and she was sitting exactly how she was in my dream, only there wasn't really a bright light, everything just looked fuzzy."

"What happened after you awoke?"

"Nothing. She just sat there for a bit, talking very very quietly and then when she realised I was awake she cried and hugged me."

_Odd reaction – crying. What reason would she have to cry?_ "Happy crying or sad crying?"

Both males exchanged a look at that. They both knew about crying, and its different types. Thanks to Narcissa and her tendency to be overly emotional at times.

"Sad. But she was happy too. The crying was definitely sad."

_Sad? That doesn't even make sense. Though, she did look guilty when Scorpius bought it up earlier. As if she regretted something. But how does a five year old girl wake a comatose boy up?_

The answer came to him as he watched Scorpius settle into his bed. _Accidental magic! Her magic has began manifesting, starting with waking up Scor. But then, what reason would she have to be upset by it? She has done something good. Scorpius is fine and well, or appears to be. Girls are so confusing!_

He tucked his son in, reassuring him of how glad he was to have his son back, alive and well. Running a monitoring charm over his son, Draco backed out of the room, determined to keep a good eye on his son in case something went wrong – Scorpius' miracle awakening seemed too good to be true and Draco found himself waiting for the other shoe to drop.


	17. Famila

Rose woke up in a cold sweat. She had had a dream – or rather a nightmare.

_Standing in the cold, the air whipping the bottom of her dress around her legs, she was alone. She looked around, but there was no one anywhere. She called out, once, twice, three times but no one came. She was completely and utterly alone. Around her, the frozen grass bent in the wind, little frozen dew drops flying through the air to pierce anything they could reach. Rose shivered and wrapped her arms around her as she began to walk. Stepping around a fallen stone, Rose found herself wishing she was at home. In her warm bed, or in her mother's arms. Mother. She cried out, calling for her mother. But her voice just bounced around in the wind. Walking between the rows of thick slabs of stone, Rose thought she saw a figure. A person standing under a leafless tree. She cried out to them, but they made no effort to move to her. _

_As she watched, a second figure joined the first. A smaller, younger person. Rose began to run, her black dress and hair pounding out behind her as she headed into the wind. The moonlight shone down, illuminating the faces of the people under the tree. Two platinum blonds. She slowed as she reached them, calling out to them but getting no response. They turned, as if finally realising that she was approaching. They stared at her for a full moment before turning and walking away, leaving her behind. She tried to follow them, but her feet would not obey._

_Struggling with herself, Rose eventually got her muscles to obey, but she found herself falling backwards to the ground. Her hands froze the second they met the ground, and she clambered to her feet, wrapping her hands in the hem of her dress. Then she realised she was wearing a dress. It was made of a soft silky material as dark as the night sky. The hem ended just above her knees and was torn and ripped as if she had run through a bramble bush. Her arms were bare and covered in goose bumps as the cold air raced over her skin._

_Standing on her tiptoes, she looked over the barren land. The only thing she could see as she stood with her back to the tree, were rows upon rows of cold concrete stones. Curious, she walked over to the closest stone. She knelt beside the dirt mound that lay in front of the stone, noticing the stone had letters on it._

_Stumbling back, Rose tried to get away from the stone as tears ran down her face. She tripped over a crumbled stone. Sobbing, she curled up as small as possible – her mother was dead and the people she considered her family had deserted her._

* * *

"Rose. Rose, honey. Wake up."

Rose's eyes shot open. She looked around in the dark, unable to see. She sucked a breath in, trying not to panic, but failing. Slowly, her eyes began to adjust to the little light in the room. She found herself being pulled from her bed and into someone's arms. Familiar smells surrounded her as she snuggled in. Then she pulled away sharply.

"You… you were dead."

"I'm right here. I'm not dead Rose."

Rose slowly raised a hand, putting it on her mother's cheek. She felt real, and alive. _It was a dream. She isn't _dead. No one is dead. She leaned back into her mother's arms.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Rose whispered softly as she cried silently.

Hermione was confused for a moment, unable to understand what the small girl was apologising for.

"Rose, honey, what do you mean?"

Rose stopped crying, looking up at her mother's dimly lit face, seeing nothing but concern.

"I done something. And Scor woke up. But I didn't wake you up."

"What do you mean? Woke Scor up?"

"When he was sleeping. In the coma. I don't know how, but something happened and there was warm light and then he awoke. But you didn't."

Hermione was temporarily stunned. She had no idea what Rose was talking about. The curious side of her wanted to go, leave the room and confer with Draco what had happened at the hospital. But the other side of her, the mother side, knew that Rose needed her more.

She stayed at her daughter's side, holding her. Not a word was spoken. They just revelled in the presence of one another.

* * *

The door slid open, allowing entrance to two blonds. Draco walked in quietly, holding Scorpius in his arms. The second he let Scorpius down, the boy was racing over to Rose. He hugged her before sitting down next to her. They held their own conversation in such quiet tones that Hermione, sitting a mere few feet from them, couldn't hear a word they said.

Hermione stepped away from the children, walking over and sitting next to Draco on a cotton candy coloured sofa. He didn't say anything, barely acknowledged her presence other than a brief nod in her direction. He was too involved in trying to work out what was going on.

"What happened at the hospital?" Hermione asked softly, keeping her voice as quiet as she could to exclude the children.

Draco shrugged a shoulder elegantly. He buried his head in his hands for a moment before looking at the woman beside him. Her face showed nothing but concern and confusion. _Probably mirroring my own expression. _

"I have no idea." He muttered. Hermione instantly frowned at his words.

"But, you were there. You should have some idea..."

"I don't know. Okay? I have no idea what happened." He snapped, cutting her off instantly.

"How...?" She whispered.

Draco didn't bother answering. He was thinking through what had happened at the hospital, but he was asleep, he didn't see his son awaken. Therefore he had no evidence Rose was involved at all.

"Draco..." Hermione started. He swung his gaze to look at her, frowning as she flinched at his stare.

"Sorry, what?" He asked softly. He was suddenly aware she had been speaking and he hadn't heard a word of it.

She frowned at him disapprovingly. She walked out of the room, indicating for him to follow. He did so, but reluctantly. He had a headache and knew that nothing good would come out of listening to Hermione's theories. But, in his efforts to be nice, he decided to listen. No matter how outrageous they were.

"As I was saying...Hey!" Draco walked past her, into his open bedroom. He motioned for her to take a seat as he leaned back against his pillows and headboard. She followed him in, gazing around. Or, attempting to. The dark made it hard to make out any details.

"As I was saying..." She paused, waiting for him to interrupt of ignore her once more. But he didn't.

"Yes?"

"Oh, so you are listening now. Glad I have your attention Master Malfoy." She huffed. He didn't react which just fuelled her annoyance.

"Now, I think Rose woke Scorpius up. Healed him possibly from whatever was keeping him under."

"Yeah." Draco drawled lazily.

"Yeah? That is all you have to say?" Her voice began to rise.

Draco found himself glad his room had a silencing charm on it.

"My daughter possibly saved your son's life and all you can say is yeah?" She shrieked. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself.

Draco had to bite his tongue to stop himself replying with 'yeah' again.

"Did the doctors at least give you a copy of their findings?" She asked, this time more calm than she was before.

"Nope." Draco hadn't even thought of that.

Hermione muttered something that sounded like 'useless males...can't do anything right..."

"Would we be able to get the report?" Her voice had dropped so it was quiet. Quiet and dangerous.

"I don't know." He muttered foolishly. The second the words left his mouth he regretted it. She leapt up from where she had been sitting. She glared at him – or at least he assumed she did as he couldn't see her face properly in the dark. Good thing too, because if looks could kill...

"Something major has happened. Rose saved your child. Something could have happened; she could have a healing ability and all you don't even care."

"I never said I didn't care."

"You act like it. And actions speak louder than words."

He could easily imagine her standing with her I-know-more-than-you look on her face and her hands on her hips. He couldn't actually tell, but she was.

"I never said I don't care." _Though at the moment I don't feel like caring, my head is pounding as if someone slammed me into a brick wall. Or I was drinking for a month nonstop. Or at a very loud quittich game for twelve days. Or all three at the same time._

Hermione continued to look at him, silently.

"How do you know it is not just her magic kicking in? Her accidental magic?" He spoke softly, sensing Hermione was feeling scared of the magic her daughter had performed.

"I..."

"Has she shown any magic before?" Draco had to admit he was hoping this was just a case of her magic showing itself, but something was nagging him in the back of his mind, saying it was more than it seemed.

"Yes. She was only two when she began summoning her teddy bear to her at night."

"Well, so chances are this is just a flare up of her magic. She must have wanted to prevent what happened to you from happening to Scorpius."

"I hope so." She replied. Draco thought he could sense her hesitation.

"But...?" He had to ask.

"But I get the feeling it isn't. Rose seems to have gotten closer to Scorpius lately."

"Hmm" Draco had actually believed that the reason the two children had become closer because they disliked Hugo. But then, the two had been close since day one. Vaguely aware of Hermione's voice, he stared out the door. In the hall, his son slipped into his own room having left Rose to sleep.

"Why was Scorpius awake?" She didn't get a response, even after waiting for as long as her patience could handle. "Why were you in with Scorpius?" Hermione tried.

"He woke. Something about a nightmare." Draco really didn't think anything of it. If anything, all he wanted was to go back to sleep. But that nosey woman was still blabbering on as she stood in his bedroom.

"Hmm..." She thought, then realisation sunk in. "Rose woke up from a nightmare."

"So?" He couldn't help thinking Hermione was grasping at straws.

"So, what are the chances of both kids waking up from a nightmare at the same time?"

Draco thought about giving her a random probability, but then realised Hermione would not like his smart answers. Not one bit. He contemplating the probability of the children having the same nightmare, then contemplated the chance of Hermione spending her time sticking her nose into this new mystery. The latter had the higher chance. By a long shot.

Hermione scowled as she looked at Draco, who hadn't been listening to a word she had said. She sighed but got no response. Huffily, she walked out of the room, slamming his door behind her. Thankfully, she didn't see that even that didn't get a reaction.

Draco looked up, finding his door shut. _Finally, that woman was getting on my nerves. Can I now get some sleep?_

* * *

"I've got it!"

Draco sighed as Hermione's shrill voice cried out. He had barely seen her for the past three days. No one had seen a lot of her. She had spent all her time in the library, buried in mountains of books. She called it 'research'. He called it 'insanity'. In all her research she managed to forget about her kids. Leaving Draco wondering as to what would happen if he was not there; What would happen if she had never been taken to his house. Instead, left living with Ron. She wouldn't have been researching what she was, but if she had something that she had to research, chances are her kids would have been forgotten. But then, he had stopped Rose from interrupting her mother. So chances were also that they would be fine.

She burst into the room, a dusty tome in her hands. He noticed of the two kids in the room, neither of them gave her a second glance. And Hugo was upstairs in his room so he didn't see the outburst.

"I've got it!" She cried again, shoving the book into his face.

He didn't bother looking at the book. Instead he gently pushed it down to look up at the witch in front of him. Her hair was frizzy, a reminder of the old days where her hair was a nightmare come alive. Her skin was a shade or two paler than normal and shadows on her face told him that she was tired after having very little sleep for the past few nights. His one attempt at getting her to go to bed had ended after she sent a hex at him and blown him out of the room.

She dropped down onto the sofa beside him, shoving the book onto his lap. She had a gleam, a sparkle in her eye. She knew she was onto something.

Draco looked down at the heavy book. The smell of dust wafted through the air, causing him to wrinkle his nose. Impatiently, a finger tapped at a paragraph halfway down the page. He let his eyes wander down to the indicated paragraph, and reluctantly began reading. Knowing full well it was better to skim read the text rather than have the know-it-all rapidly explain it to him.

_Famila Bond; a rare and strong, irreversible bond. Done through uncontrolled, powerful wishing magic, one child wishes with as much power as they can for something for the other child. Often this is when one of the children is sick or dying. This bonds them through their magic and through their emotions and is almost always between siblings or best friends. They will often share the same emotions and the same dreams, able to calm each other with just their presence. Stronger bonds have differences, no two are the same. _

_Only able to be done by children as they cannot control their magic, the Famila Bond is always an accidental result. This bond lasts for their life, often lessening as they come into the years where they learn control. _

"So you think Rose managed to perform this…bond?"

"Yes. Look at them; they are as close as can be. And you did say Scorpius woke up after having a nightmare identical to the one Rose had." Hermione looked to be conflicted between wanting to bounce around and be happy, or sitting down, confused and saddened by the situation.

There had been only five examples of the bond listed in the book. None of the pairings had successful lives; all had been unable to live far from each other and had not had long lives, three examples had died for each other. It was a dependency bond that could be strong enough to kill. The very suggestion sent a shiver down his spine.

_Could it be a coincidence? Or did Rose really manage to form a bond with Scorpius._ Somehow, the thought didn't surprise him much. He knew Hermione's children would have strong magic, just like that of their mother. But how strong, no one knew.


	18. Freedom

In the darkness of the night, the moon cast shadows over as much ground as it possibly could. The wind raced around, making the trees tremble in the cold.

The iron gates to the new Malfoy Manor clattered together in the harsh wind. Their ominous shadows covered the path that led to the house. Petals of flowers abused in the wind flew through the bars of the gate, escaping as fast as the air would take them.

In the shadows beyond the gate, a figure stirred. They had been watching the house for a while. Waiting. Just watching and waiting.

The silvery light of the moon illuminated the path that lead from the clanging iron gates, through various wards and spells, to the solid front door, spelled shut in the dead of the night. Slowly, the silver knob twisted.

When the door didn't open, the knob began to jiggle in its place. The silver began to heat up, small wisps of steam floating upward in the night. A tear drop of shining silver metal fell toward the ground, pooling and solidifying as it hit the stone beneath.

The handle jiggled once more, and the door began to open. Slowly at first, hesitating as it ran over the puddle at the foot, the door opened. Slipping out of the door, the person shoved it shut behind them. Sensing freedom, the child ran forward clumsily. Barely a sound was uttered as the child fell. They just picked themselves back up and carried on their awkward running.

The hydrangeas trembled as the person behind them stood up, eyeing the child.

The child whimpered as he grabbed the bars of the gate, shaking them. Inspiration struck the child, and he slipped one foot through the bars. A leg followed, then the rest of his little body.

The figure in the shadows could see the problem that the child didn't. Quickly, a short wand was waved in the air, and the bars pulled apart further to allow the child to get his head through.

The kid didn't even notice. He just began plodding away, one small step at a time.

Cautiously, the person in the shadows began to walk toward the child. Both people shuddered as an icy cold wave ran over their bodies. Inwardly, the older one cursed, waving their wand. Instantly the cold wave stopped.

_Stupid wards! How is it I always forget to disable them until they start? How come no one has come to check on them? _

The child finally noticed he wasn't alone. However, he wasn't scared. Just curious.

"Where are you going little one?" The child stopped, walking toward the sound of the voice. It was soft, belonging to a woman.

"Can you take me to my daddy?" he asked, watching as the woman stepped out of the shadows. Her hair looked to be dark in the little lighting, and he knew he hadn't seen her before.

The woman stopped, temporarily confused. "Is your daddy not there?" She pointed to the house.

The boy shook his head. "They took me away from my daddy." He wouldn't cry...wouldn't...

"They...kidnapped you?" The woman was confused. She hadn't thought that it was something the occupants of the house would sink to...but then, she didn't really know them.

Shaking his head, the child looked stunned. "No, but mum didn't give me a choice. I have to stay with her. And I don't want to."

The woman grinned widely as a plan came into her head. She got down, looking the child in his brown eyes. "What is your name?" When no reply was received, she softly told him, "I can't help you unless you tell me your name."

The child contemplated for a moment. His mother had always said not to talk to strangers. But this woman was nice, not strange. And she did seem to want to help him. If she could just get him to his daddy, everything would be okay.

She held out her hand. "Sweetie, you have to tell me your name so I can help you get to your daddy."

"Hugo...Hugo Weasley."


	19. Wards

Draco was enjoying a cup of tea in the morning, reading the paper. It had been a while since he had time to enjoy a quiet morning; usually at least one of the children was up and bouncing around. Contently, he moved over to the window seat, looking out over his immaculate gardens that were beginning to wake up.

He glanced behind him, sure someone had been there. But he was the only person within the room.

"Where is Hugo?" With that, his peace was shattered. Cursing inwardly, he looked over to the door, expecting to see someone standing there. But he was alone.

"Hugo!" Hermione's shrill voice rang out throughout the house.

Rose got out of her warm bed, her mother having awoken her. Pulling a candy pink dressing gown on, she walked out into the hall. Scorpius stuck his head out at the same time. They met halfway between their rooms and barely spoke as they walked down the stairs together.

Both children had had Hermione enter their rooms, checking up on them. Rose didn't mind it too much, but Scorpius loved it; he always thought that checking up on him was something a mother would do. And now, he seemed to have one.

As Hermione's voice rang out, Rose shivered. She couldn't help but wonder why her mother was looking for her brother. Not that she considered him a brother. As far as Rose could see, her mother was wasting her time. Hugo spent most of his time on his own – not because everyone avoided him, but because he avoided them.

Draco looked up as two sleepy looking children entered the room. Immediately they went to him, waiting with him. Waiting for the inevitable.

They did not have to wait long. Within moments Hermione had entered the room, her eyes puffy and there was evidence of tears running down her face. Draco wanted to stand up and take her in his arms, but feared she would reject him. A nudge from either side of him gave him the courage he needed. Behind him, both children shared a smile.

Hermione watched as Draco approached her. His stormy eyes showed the emotions his face didn't. As she waited, his arms went around her, gently at first. His kindness broke her. Down came the walls she had put up to appear strong. She leaned her head into his shoulder, her sobs shaking her whole body. Draco tightened his hold slightly. Her hot breath brushed over his neck. Slowly, he felt her arms shift so they wrapped around his back. Her hands clutched his shirt as if it was keeping her up. He could feel her nails as he held on, but it didn't annoy him. It only showed him how desperate and upset this woman was.

"Draco...I...Hugo...he...gone..." Her voice croaked as she spoke, her face still pressed into his shoulder.

"Shh..." He whispered, wanting her to get it all out rather than trying to hold it in.

His kindness set the waterworks off again, and she held him as tight as she could.

* * *

Draco paced the length of the room. He had finally calmed Hermione down and left her in the care of his mother. He had no idea where the child was. And for some reason he found himself doubting they would find him soon. For Hermione's sake, he wished Hugo would show up perfectly fine.

Rose found Draco standing by the front door, wand in hand. He was muttering something in Latin under his breath, so she waited patiently as he finished.

Cursing out loud, Draco heard a small gasp behind him. Unaware he was no longer alone, he spun to find a little girl with her hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she stared at him. He just looked at her, partially embarrassed and confused as to what to say.

"I won't tell mummy..." Rose started.

Draco sensed she wasn't finished, so he decided to just look at her, the I-know-you-are-up-to-something look on his face.

"Ifyouletmehelpyou." She blurted out.

Momentarily confused, he tried to make sense of what she had said, but couldn't. "Rose, repeat that. Slower."

She bit into her lip as she looked down at the ground. Sighing, she mumbled, "I want to help you."

Draco couldn't help but ask her why, and waiting patiently until she had sorted her thoughts enough to form coherent sentences.

"It's making Mummy sad. I don't like her being sad, so we need to find out where he is."

The way her little booted foot scuffed along the wooden floor had Draco convinced she wasn't telling the full truth.

"Rose? Do you miss your brother?" He asked her softly, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

She shook her head. Then paused. A quick nod, then more shaking.

"Rose?"

"I did this." She admitted, biting her lip harder to stop herself from crying.

"How?"

Her small frame shook. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around the crying little girl.

_These people with their overactive emotions._ He sneered in his mind.

_How would you be if your son was the one missing? Or in hospital? _The voice in his head, his conscious he supposed, stressed the end of the sentence; stressed, _in the hospital._

Wisely, he stopped himself before he could argue back. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he waited for her to stop crying enough to talk. Even then, she refused. Deciding that he wouldn't press the issue, he allowed her to follow him upstairs to Hugo's room.

* * *

In the darkness, the room was still, cold, silent. The walls were done in red with blue accents, just as Hugo had picked out. With a quick gesture, the curtains open, letting light into the room. Though the bed remained unmade, there were no other signs the room had been used the previous night. It just looked like a normal bedroom belonging to a child.

Draco continued looking around, unsure what he was looking for him. Beside him, Rose stood silently, thinking.

"He ran away." She stated simply.

Draco nodded his head. "I know. No one can get inside this house without wards going off, especially at night."

_Wards._

Turning on his heel, Draco went downstairs. He knew Hermione had tried various spells, including _point me_, but only to have them tell her Hugo wasn't within the area. The wards surrounding the property marked the area; anything outside classified as a different place. He never knew why that was, just accepted it. Having never had reason before to search for a child outside the barriers, Draco completely forgot about it.

He waved his hand at the front door, watching as it began to open. He truly loved having taken the time and patience to learn wandless magic. He was too busy in his thoughts to notice the door's erratic movements.

Rose followed Draco out of her brother's room, still silent. She blamed herself for Hugo leaving; she had been a bad sister to him, and had once wished he would go away so she could have a perfect family with her mother, Draco and Scorpius.

Her guilt was overwhelming her, and she struggled to take a few breaths to rein in her emotions. One thing she had picked up from Draco; keeping emotions under wraps. Well, most of the time. Inside, she was crying out for her brother to come back. She knew, no matter how much she told herself she hated him, deep down she couldn't deny that he was her little brother and she loved him. She wanted him back; it wasn't until he was gone that she realised she couldn't imagine life without him.

She continued following Draco, watching wide eyed as he opened the door. _Someday I hope he teaches me that._ She was in awe...Until she watched the door. It didn't open very far before it bounce back, as if hitting an object in its path. Unfortunately, Draco was looking at his feet.

There was a loud thud followed by a string of curses. Rose ran over as Draco was picking himself off the floor. Angry, he shoved the door forward, only to have it run over something, slowing the movement down. Draco looked down at the found in amazement. Below the door was a lump of silvery metal, blocking its path. A quick glance told him that the 'puddle of silver' was, or used to be, the lock on his door.

Though easily repaired, Draco found himself once again wondering how strong the magic of Hermione's children was.

"Did...Did Hugo do that?" Rose asked softly.

Draco nodded in response.

"He wanted to get away _that _badly?" She whispered.

"This isn't your fault, Rose. He made the decision to leave, not you." Draco tried telling her.

"I was a bad sister." She told him. "I didn't want him as a brother. I blamed him for what happened to Scor." She lowered her voice, so it was only just loud enough for him to hear. "I wished he would go away."

"Rose. This is not your fault. Wishes don't come true like that." _Believe me, I would know about wishing._

"But...what about Scor? I wished he would wake up and be fine...and then..." She swung her arms out to indicate what happened.

"That was...different..." _How does one tell a little kid about the miracles magic can sometimes perform?_

Rose gave up arguing, thinking she was right and he wasn't. Another 'talent' inherited from her mother. She slipped out the door, looking around. "Where would he have gone?"

No comment came as Draco followed her. They knew Hugo wasn't within the perimeter of the property, so he had to have left somehow. And seeing as the boy was too young to fly a broom, the only way he could have left was on his own two feet.

Automatically, he headed toward the only exit that the children knew of – the iron gates. Though they clanged together in the wind, they were very sturdy and with the added wards, they would keep most people out. Draco shook one gate, satisfied when they stayed together. The chain at the top held fast, keeping the gates shut. There was no way a child could get the chains off; they were at the top of a fence that was over two meters tall. Even Draco couldn't get them off without his wand.

He became vaguely of a pair of quiet voices, whispering as they approached.

"Did he somehow open the gates?" Rose spoke softly, still trying not to cry.

Draco had no idea what to say. He knew that the gate was the only way Hugo could have gotten out, but somehow the child had managed to do the impossible. _At least he didn't break my gates like he did to my door. _Draco couldn't help thinking.

A peal of laughter echoed through the air, followed by a sharp gasp. Pulling his mind out from his thoughts, Draco looked down to see his son standing on the other side of the gates. Before he could rein in his surprise for long enough to form a sentence, the blond boy stuck his leg between two bars and slipped his body through. He fitted easily.

Draco pulled his child away from the gate, as a high pitched ringing ran through his head. Instantly he felt a headache coming on. A quick scan of the kids revealed they didn't, or couldn't, hear the noise.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted, trying to cover his ears and block the noise, with no success.

The two kids looked at him worriedly, but within a minute he stopped blocking his ears as the noise dulled to a thudding pain in the back of his head.

Just before he could ask what was going on, his mind came up with something.

_Wards._

The whole place was warded. Draco had hired an expert warder to come and do the work for him when they had first moved in. Basic but strong wards were set down, and then stronger ones that would come up once all the occupants in the house had retired for the night. But until recently, the wards had never gone off. With a wave of his wand and a mutter of Latin, the wards silenced, leaving behind a dull pain in his head.

Casting his thoughts back to the previous night, Draco remembered he had gotten a headache that night. In fact, he had been getting a lot of headaches recently. _Ever since the incident with Weasel, and then with Astoria. Could they have something to do with this?_

Draco shook his head. _Weasley would have nothing to do with this, he doesn't even know where I live. For many good reasons. But Astoria could._

His thoughts were interrupted by the approach of his mother. She guided the children back inside, telling him to come. Obediently, he followed, but not before he had put an extra layering of wards around the entrance to his property. He knew some basic wards, but not anywhere near the skill of the warders.

Once inside, he found the children, his mother and Hermione sitting together in the living room. Instantly, he crossed the room, sitting down next to Hermione. Her teary face gave him a watery smile as she took his hand. Secretly pleased, Draco gave her small hand a squeeze, watching as she smiled again.

He gave them a quick run down of what he had discovered, and then shamefully admitted he had missed the wards going off. Hermione patted his arm as she summoned a potion, handing it to him. She seemed sympathetic, like she actually cared.

"It's not your fault." She told him, softly but sternly.

"Yeah." Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's not your fault either, Rose." Her mother stated.

"It is no one's fault." Narcissa interjected.

Hermione agreed with her, half- glaring at Draco, then at Rose until they murmured their agreement.

"How is it, if such a loud noise alerts you to an intruder, that you never heard it before, you just had the after effects?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

Draco shrugged.

"Is it because you are related to Scor, unlike Hugo?" Rose suggested.

"Could be." Draco agreed, thinking Rose's idea made sense.

"So would it be Astoria setting off the wards?" She asked, stumbling over the name "Astoria".

"That makes sense. Though, I can't help but begin wondering what she is doing here all the time. She doesn't live here, never did. And for her to be...watching the house all day...that is..."

"Creepy!" Rose supplied.

"Not what I was going for...but it will do."

"That means this Astoria might have some idea what happened to Hugo!" Hermione stated, rather excitedly. She wanted her son back, as soon as possible. She missed him, and would do anything to have him back, safe in her arms.

"The question now is," Narcissa started, "Where in the world do we find that stupid whore?"

Draco didn't comment, mentally agreeing with Narcissa. He looked to Hermione, who was trying to hold back tears over the thought of Astoria with her son.

"Don't worry Hermione, we will find them. We will find Hugo."


	20. The Chase Is On

Morning had broken and it was nearly afternoon as Astoria and Hugo finally reached their destination. She would have preferred to travel by apparation, but for two reasons she didn't. First, it would be easier to track her if she apparated somewhere, and secondly, Hugo didn't trust her enough to go close enough to her to take him with her. And she wasn't letting him out of her sight – he was her insurance for some much needed money.

* * *

"Daddy?" Rose asked softly.

Draco looked up, wondering who she was talking too. He was the only other person in the room. Him.

"Daddy, what is this thing with a wards?"

"The wards." He paused, considering how to explain it simply enough. But then, this was no ordinary kid. This was a mini Hermione.

"Well, this place has wards around it." The expression on Rose's face told him she understood. "These stop people from getting in through the gates. At night, another ward comes up. This new one is different. If someone tries to get in,"

"Like Awhoria?" Rose interjected. Draco looked at her in shock, blaming his mother for saying that in front of an impressionable child.

"Astoria. But yes. If she tried to get in at night she would slowly be frozen by a special spell. Also, an alarm would sound in my head."

"So why are you and Mummy and Cissa talking about them?"

"Because, I didn't know there was an alarm, and apparently the ward has been activated many times recently."

"Astoria has been sneaking in?"

"Trying. She can't actually get in."

"But Hugo was able to get out."

"Yes. He might have had help with that though."

"Could Astoria just turn the wardy thing off? Then you wouldn't know she was here."

"Apparently, the ward can only be turned off if it has been activated." Draco sighed, remembering the long fire call he had sat through only an hour earlier. The warder who had done the work on his house was reluctant to tell him anything about what he had done. But a brief display of the Malfoy temper Draco had inherited from his father, had encouraged the other man to tell everything.

* * *

_Who am I kidding? I don't know how to care for a kid! _Astoria found herself shouting in her head as she walked in silence. Behind her slightly, a whimpering sound came. When she didn't respond, the sound came again. Spinning on her heels, she glared down at the little boy.

"What the hell is it you want, you little _brat?" _

Hugo cringed as she spat out 'brat'; he didn't take lightly to being called names. Though usually it was from his older cousins.

Astoria rubbed her forehead in frustration. Normally, the short walk to where she hid her broom was a piece of cake, just under an hour's walk. But with a small, whiny child, it seemed to take forever. Especially when he kept stopping for some reason or another. Astoria herself began to wonder how smart she was taking the child.

* * *

Draco looked out the window as he waited patiently. Hermione was taking her time, even though she acted like she was moving as fast as possible. In reality, she was so worried and scared her actions were slowed as her thoughts were on other things.

A soft hand on his arm made him jump, pulling him from his thoughts. He gave a weak smile to the woman beside him as they headed toward the fire. Allowing her to step through, Draco ran his finger of the crack in the wall, as if for good luck. It wouldn't actually give him any, but it was a constant reminder that he had to keep his temper in check – if not for himself, for Hermione and the children.

* * *

Astoria stepped into a bush, pulling Hugo along behind her. His whimpering had ceased, but it had taken ages to do so. She reached her hand in, pulling out a small stuffed, but very alive looking, bird. Hugo looked at her questioningly.

"What's that?" His thumb inched up to his mouth as he spoke, mumbling his words.

"What? This is the best I could do." At the look of confusion from the boy, she sighed. "It's a port key. It will take us away from here."

Hugo mumbled something she didn't fully hear, but what sounded like 'could have had that ages ago'.

"I couldn't take it any closer to the house. The magic there would interfere and render it useless." Another questioning look was sent her way, and she remembered she was talking to a child. "Magic birdie takes us far away. Big bad house with lots of magic make birdie not work."

Hugo nodded, as if understanding. She held it out to him, activating the port key as she went. A pull on her navel began to take them far away.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the fire and into the busy atrium of the Ministry. This was the place she had worked in for many years, and the place that could hold the clues to locate Astoria Greengrass and Hugo Weasley.

As she watched all the people bustling around her, she wished she was back home, back at Draco's Manor, back where she was safe. She hadn't been at work since the attack, hadn't really considered coming back. It didn't feel safe anymore. Nowhere was perfectly safe anymore.

Draco stepped out of the fire, noticing immediately the tense yet startled way Hermione held herself. As if she was a deer in the headlights standing its ground. He put his hand gently on the small of her back, smiling to himself as she leaned into his touch. He guided her away, toward the offices the needed to be in.

The second his hand let her back, Hermione could feel its absence. The warmth that came from a simple touch left her, and she found herself craving it again. They walked close together; close enough they managed to bump hands a few times. Hermione stretched her fingers out, catching his longer ones within her own, holding them tightly. She looked up, but he was looking away. She found herself doubting her movements as they stepped into the elevator, but a small squeeze was enough for her to realise he didn't mind. And if the soft smile was anything to go by, he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Hugo looked around the second the pulling and stretching stopped. They had ended up in a lavishly furnished room, done in whites and golds, with hints of purple around the place. He barely noticed as Astoria left the room, returning with a tray of food. He had been hungrier earlier, but the feeling stopped after a while.

Wordlessly, she handed him the tray, ushering him into the next room before returning to the one they had begun in. The door slammed shut behind her, but he didn't care. He had a plate of food in front of him, and the room was warm and dry, all he needed.

Astoria mentally slapped herself for forgetting that Hugo was a child, and they get grumpy and whiny if they don't get fed. She hoped the plate would do, after all, she had someone she needed to floo.

* * *

The way Draco walked into the room as if he owned it had Hermione looking at him a little surprised. Sure, she always knew he thought he was better than everyone else, but she hadn't realised how good he looked when he acted like that; not that he ever managed to look less than handsome.

He summoned the report he wanted, both wandlessly and non-verbally. She was suitably impressed, only able to do a little of both. He scowled as he read the report to himself, before sending it into the air and supposedly back to where it came from.

"She hasn't been apparating to or from my property, or anywhere within a few miles of it."

Hermione could only nod at his words. Astoria, despite her stupidity, clearly was smart enough to find a method of transportation that wasn't likely to leave tracks.

"How many ways are there to get to my place? Can't be many, I live miles from any neighbours."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Calm down, it's not that big a deal."

"CALM DOWN? YOU KIDNAPPED A CHILD!"

"No I didn't."

"HELPING HIM? YOU WILL STILL BE FOUND GUILTY FOR KIDNAPPING!"

"But I am just helping him."

"At what cost though."

At this, the woman leaning into the fire had to pause, thinking carefully about everything. "There is no cost. Not for me..."

"Astoria, they will take you away. You'll live in Azkaban for the rest of your life, provided they don't have you kissed first."

"Why would they do that?"

"You took the child of two-thirds of the Golden Trio."

"Oh..."

"Astoria, you idiot. You have to get the child to his father, and fast. No money, nothing. Just get it there."

"But I had plans..."

"And now they are changing. Seriously, take the kid to his father."

"Yeah, thanks, Daphne."

"Don't mention it, little sister."

* * *

"Well, apparation and flooing are out." Hermione stated.

"So what does that leave? Walking, which I highly doubt, Astoria wouldn't walk anywhere unless she HAD to."

"Flying?"

"Possibly. I don't know. Doesn't seem like her thing." Draco rolled his eyes at the thought of Astoria ruffling her hair in the wind.

"Port key?"

"I don't know if it would work. The magic of the wards would affect port keys. Used to interfere with apparation too but I got that fixed. One would probably have to use the port keys a few miles out or something like that."

"It is possible though. Do you know where she lives?"

"I'm sure I could get it off the records."

"Draco! Thats illegal!"

He sighed, knowing perfectly well that she would say that. "Do you want your son back as soon as possible?"

Her lack of reply told him she did, and she proceeded to sit in silence as he found what he was looking for.

"Lets go."

* * *

"Come on kid, I'm taking you to your father."

Hugo went to her, finally allowing her close enough to take his arm.

* * *

A faint crack echoed through the rooms.

* * *

Impatiently, Draco shoved open the door that led to the apartment Astoria resided in.

"She's gone."


	21. A Change In The Plans

"_She's gone."_

Hermione stood, shell-shocked. They were so close, had been so close to getting her child back. The thought they would be too late never even crossed her mind. She didn't breathe, didn't blink, and didn't dare move.

Her unmoving form caught Draco's attention. He looked at her, unsure of what to do. She wasn't moving, wasn't showing any sign of life. Yet her mind was going at a million miles an hour.

Like Hermione, Draco had never even considered thinking about what would happen if they did not manage to catch Astoria and get Hugo back. Now though, the different possibilities for what could be happening to the child were racing around his head. And no doubt the same thing was racing through Hermione's head too.

Unsure of what to do, Draco began to look around. The room was alright, but he couldn't help wondering how often she stayed at her own place – it hardly looked lived in. The only person effects in the room were two photos. The first was of Astoria and her sister, Daphne, at one of Astoria's weddings. The other was slightly creased, as if it had been carried around a lot. In it, a smiling blond boy, no more than a year old, smiled and waved from his father's arms. He found himself smiling at the second photo.

"Draco?" A soft sad voice broke the silence in the room. He turned.

"Can we go?" Her voice was saturated with tears but her face showed no sign of a river of tears.

He nodded and walked over to her. As he did, he glanced toward an opened door. He detoured from his path and headed to the other room. On the floor, partially hidden by a large white chair was a small lump of fabric. Summoning it, he looked down to his hand, to the small blue jersey in his hand. A soft hand on his shoulder reminded him of what he had been doing before getting distracted. He took the fragile woman behind him in his arms.

_At least we know Hugo was there._ His last thought before apparating away rang through his mind as the room faded away.

* * *

Hermione remained completely wrapped in herself as she allowed Draco to lead her back to his house. She was in shock and she knew it. But she made no efforts to change that.

They were not quite at the door when it burst open and Rose was running over. She attempted to go to her mother, but Hermione was too deep in her shock. She barely noticed her daughter; her fear for her youngest child was too great.

Instead, Rose turned to Draco, allowing him to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her in. All Draco could think of was locating Hugo and Astoria. Or even just Hugo. He could live with that.

"Rose, I need you to be strong for your mother, okay?" He asked her softly, whispering into her ear.

"Are you going to find Hugo?" She looked up at him, and he was rather relieved to see she wasn't crying. Mind you, Hermione wasn't either. And in her case it wasn't a good thing.

"Yes, but I need you to look after Hermione so I can. I need you to be strong."

Rose nodded in agreement as she was put on the ground. "I'll do my best, Daddy."

He knelt down, loving hearing her say that. He kissed her head softly, looking into the chocolate eyes she shared with her mother. "That is all I want."

Draco stepped into the kitchen to inform his mother about Hermione after watching Rose skip up the stairs to follow her own mother but he was stopped by his young son first.

Draco got down to his eye level, grey eyes looking into their mirror image. "Scorpius, promise me something."

"What, Dad?"

"Never run away. And never go to Astoria of all people for help."

Scorpius looked a little confused. "Why would I run away? I have everything I need here. You, Rosie, Mummy...Hermione I mean, and Cissa."

Draco smiled at his son. "Mummy?" He couldn't help asking.

Scorpius looked down at his feet. "Astoria is only my mother. Not my Mummy."

Draco nodded at his statement, wondering if the two oldest children had been discussing names. He stood up, turning to leave.

"Dad, Hugo didn't try and run to his father did he?"

Draco spun on his heel, looking down at his child once more. "Do you think he would try?"

Shrugging his little shoulders, Scorpius replied, "Well, he did say you would never be his daddy. He doesn't know what he is missing."

"No he doesn't." Draco murmured as he ruffled his son's hair. He hadn't even thought about Ron. The thought hadn't crossed his mind, mostly because Astoria wasn't known to be helpful. More of a hindrance.

* * *

"Draco, you need help." Narcissa stated as soon as he appeared at the door.

"Excuse me?" _I don't need help, I'm perfectly fine. If anyone needs help its Hermione, I'm handling this fine..._

"I think you need someone to help you locate Hugo."

"Oh..." He realised what she had meant. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Call Harry Potter."

"WHAT?" That was not the thought that had come to him.

"He is Hermione's friend, is he not?" Narcissa had thought her plan through. Some people might be a bit reluctant to talk to and help Draco. But if Harry Potter was the one to do the talking...

"I don't want to." Draco folded his arms, instantly reminding his mother of a sulky child. She really wished she could go back in time and be more responsible in the upbringing of her son.

"Call him or I will." She threatened with ice in her voice.

Draco took a moment to consider her threat, and whether she really would go through with it. He concluded that she would, so he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Narcissa just laughed; sometimes he really was a sulky child.

Draco knelt in front of the fire, really wishing he didn't have to. His eyes darted up the wall and he calmed himself, taking a deep breath.

"Malfoy?" The voice registered shock as the other person recognised him.

"Yes. Is Potter...err, your husband there?" He stumbled over his words, forgetting that in the Potter household they would all have the same last name. And Draco refused to call him Harry. Sure, they were civil to each other, but Draco did not want to get to first name basis.

"Malfoy?" A different voice spoke this time.

Draco couldn't help rolling his eyes. "I think we established that."

"What do you want?" Harry refused to believe Malfoy of all people would call him purely for social reasons.

Draco paused, the words on the tip of his tongue. _I need your help. _But they wouldn't come. Instead he cleared his throat. "Can I come through?"

Sitting on a chair in the Potter's living room had to be the most awkward thing Draco had done all week. Hell, all year.

Harry sat opposite him, wondering what Draco wanted. And why he was there and not Hermione.

Draco talked softly, explaining all about Hugo, the suspicions, the Astoria hunting, Hermione. And the failure. Across from him, Harry was alternating between shock and anger. Surprisingly, none of the anger was aimed toward Draco. Astoria and Hugo however, that was a different story.

"So let me get this straight, you want my help?"

"Of course he does Harry. Some people would be more willing to help and talk to you, rather than him. No offense Draco, it's hard to trust you." Ginny spoke from the other side of the room where she stood, holding a small child in her arms. Draco estimated the little girl to be around a year old.

He smirked and then shrugged. "Yes that is one part, and well, Hugo doesn't like me. He thinks I'm trying to replace their father."

"Are you?" Ginny asked sharply.

"No." _Not intentionally anyway._

"I'll help."

"Thank you." Draco said quietly. Ginny stared at him, open mouthed. When he looked at her she shut it. _Honestly, she is acting like she has never heard me use my manners...She probably hasn't..._

"Do you have any idea where to go first?"

"I was thinking of checking back at Astoria's first, then going to her sisters to see if she had gone there. My son seemed to think Hugo would try to run away and go back to his father."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Sounds good, though you will have to take me to the first two places."

Draco reluctantly agreed, having forgotten that Harry wouldn't know where Astoria or her sister lived.

"Draco...Can I go visit Hermione? She might need a friend." Ginny asked softly, as if she was afraid he would reject her idea.

He managed a smile at her. "That would be great."

"The kids..." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, I'll take them with me." Ginny chirped and then looked warily at Draco. At his nod she carried on. "Rose might like to see her cousins, and this will give them a chance to meet your son."

Harry looked a bit green at the idea of his children getting along with a Malfoy, but he didn't voice anything aloud. Instead, he settled for standing up, "Shall we go then?"

Draco tried not to grimace as Harry gripped his arm. The room before them began to disappear as Ginny began rounding up her children. A trip to see Hermione was definitely in store; after all, they were best friends.


	22. Choices

Draco glanced around as soon as his vision cleared. This time he had apparated straight into the middle of the room, not bothering with going through the door; he had already been to the room before, he didn't need to bother with wasting time using the door.

Beside him, Harry looked around. The stark whiteness of the furniture in the room nearly blinded him and he found himself glad he had left his wife to decorating their home. At least at his house it wasn't so...white.

Without saying a word, Draco walked into the room he had found Hugo's jersey in. He noticed the half eaten tray of food balancing on the edge of a large white wooden table that took up most of the room. Glancing around, he couldn't help but notice there was only one door in the room; the one he had come through. Backing out, he looked around for the rest of the rooms.

Harry stuck his head into the kitchen and found himself almost blinded once more. At least the main room had some purple and gold in it – the kitchen was bright white and illuminated by a charmed window that showed the sun shining brightly through. As if his vision couldn't be any worse he turned around, only to find the fake sunlight reflecting off the smooth surfaces. Quickly, he backed out, shutting the door behind him.

They both glanced around. The rectangular room was furnished simply but lavishly. Furniture, the little there was in the room, did nothing to diminish the size of the room. It was so big the split level and the grand piano on it seems dwarfed by the high ceiling and grand chandelier. If there was one thing Draco knew about his ex, it was that she wouldn't survive anything less than marble floors, silken dresses and golden slippers.

Harry walked slowly through the room, up the stairs to the split level. His hand trailed over the piano as he stepped past it. Finally he found what he was looking for – a set of double doors. Though large, they blended into the wall around them. With a wave of his hand, he let Draco know he had found what they were both looking for – a bedroom.

Done in the same manner as all the other rooms, the bedroom was just over half the size of the main living room. This room, like all the others, held no obvious personal possessions. As they looked around two things became very clear to them. First, Astoria was not there. Secondly, she wasn't returning for a while. The latter became obvious when Harry glanced into the bathroom only to find it void of anything personal, and then the wardrobe revealed only a few garments half falling off their hangers.

"She's not coming back here, is she?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head and held out his arm. "Next place?"

* * *

This time Draco took them to the door of a large brick house. It stood three stories tall with ivy growing up the walls and tall tree's scattered around it sending shadows all over the grounds and creating an ominous feeling, almost as if they were being watched.

Harry stood silently as Draco knocked on the door. He figured this would be where Draco did all the talking; after all, he was the Slytherin, not Harry.

A woman with beautiful chestnut curls opened the door, smiling when she laid her eyes on her former housemate before hugging him tightly. Her smile turned to surprise as she took in her fellow Slytherin's companion – none other than the Gryffindor Golden Boy himself. She admitted them in, knowing exactly why they were in her house.

They followed her into the living room and Harry was very relieved to see this house was more like a home. Done in warmer colours the room was much more welcoming and friendly, despite the scary looking exterior. As they took a seat on the dark leather sofas, Harry noticed a girl with her mother's curls peeking out from behind a chair. She looked at him shyly before looking over at Draco.

Draco looked around the room, marvelling at how it hadn't changed in the years since he had first been to the house. Astoria had stayed there at one point so he had been around a lot. After marrying her, they had gone to visit her sister quite a bit, and had even been named godparents to her child. Draco wondered where the girl was just before being attacked by a small fluffy moving meringue.

Almost instantly the meringue moved and a child emerged from the under her fluffy white skirts. Her mother just laughed as she entered the room, a silver tray in her hands. Draco smiled at her. As much as her house hadn't changed, Daphne hadn't changed either. She was still the elegant chestnut beauty she had been in school.

"Draco, what brings you and your companion here?" Daphne began, risking a look over at Harry, who was trying his best not to laugh at Draco and the meringue girl.

Draco didn't know how to put it. _We are looking for your useless sister and we believe she stole a kid. Only, it isn't stealing if he started running away first. Okay, we are looking for your sister who we believe to have kidnapped a runaway child...Oh that makes total sense._

"We are looking for your sister, um, Astoria? Do you know where we can find her?" Harry said, noticing Draco hadn't spoken and looked like he was doing a bit of thinking and trying not to laugh at something.

Daphne looked over at Harry, then back at Draco. He had yet to say a word to her, which was unlike him. He was generally very good at voicing his thoughts. His grey eyes looked up to meet hers and she tore her gaze away, looking down at her child sitting in his arms.

"I don't know where Astoria is." She said coolly, not wanting to reveal anything to the men.

"When did you last speak to her?"

_Shit! _Daphne thought loudly. A harsh laugh turning into a cough made her look up, as if Draco had heard her thoughts. But as far as she knew he wasn't capable of that...

"A while ago, maybe two or three weeks back. She doesn't talk to me very often, and she is rarely ever home." Daphne replied, almost perfectly. Draco frowned at her statement, as did Harry. Her words were perfect, almost too perfect.

"Don't be silly, Mummy!" The girl in Draco's arms laughed.

"Sienna, either be quiet and stay out of the adult conversations or you can go join your sister." Daphne hissed at her daughter.

Draco and Harry exchanged a look, now they were sure she was lying. Draco looked at Sienna, smiling softly.

"What do you mean? Has your mummy been talking to your aunty?" He asked softly, using the tone he only ever used when talking to a child or to someone he liked, a tone that Harry hadn't heard before.

The little girl looked over at her mother, then back at Draco and pressed her lips together.

Draco smiled down at his god child. "Come on, sea-monster, you can tell me."

Again the girl didn't say anything, only looking over at her mother. The glare she received back scared her and she did the only thing she could think of doing. She pushed herself up so she could get close to Draco's ear. A few seconds later she leaned back, looking up at him happily before sliding to the floor and dashing out of the room. Draco looked up, smirking at Daphne.

"Really? She talked to her a few hours ago? And she was yelling?" He looked Daphne straight in the eye. "Something about a child being kidnapped?"

Daphne paled severely.

"Now, where did she take the child?"

Daphne looked between the two men. From Draco to Harry, then back to Draco again.

"Daphne." Draco's voice was cold, low, calculating. She looked at him, startled by the cold emotionless mask.

She shuddered under his gaze. "I don't know where she took the child! I told her to take him to his father, but I don't know if she has done that."

Wordlessly, Draco and Harry looked at each other and nodded. They stood up and without even giving Daphne a second glance they headed out to the door.

Just before they left, Draco felt a small hand tugging on his arm. He knelt down to the eye level of his goddaughter and she threw her arms around him.

"Can I come visit you and Scorpius some time, Uncle Draco?" She said quietly.

He kissed her forehead, "Of course you can."

He then stood, watching as the child dashed away. Turning he noticed Harry staring at him. He didn't say anything as he walked out the door, leaving his stunned acquaintance to follow.

* * *

Ginny and her three kids stepped out of the fire into Malfoy's Manor. She had to admit the stone house was gorgeous; who knew Malfoy had such taste? She certainly didn't.

In the main living room, Scorpius looked up as the fire flashed. He looked at Rose beside him and lowered the book they had been looking at. Rose nearly jumped up, excited, and thinking that it was Draco coming back with Hugo. But when her aunt stepped out of the flames with her cousins in tow she sat down, dejected.

Ginny pretended she didn't see the way Rose's face fell when she recognised her. Beside her, the two oldest of her children, James and Albus stood defensively, looking at Rose and then the blond boy. As James, the oldest boy, began glaring at the younger Scorpius, Ginny felt it was time to intervene.

"Hey kids." She said softly, watching Rose carefully.

The young girl pasted a fake smile on her face. "Hello, Aunt Ginny!"

Scorpius shyly added his hello, but didn't say anything else.

Ginny looked down at the boy, trying to remember his name. _What was it, it was a constellation...or was it one of those star signs? Like Taurus, or Scorpio...No, Scor...Scorpius?_

"I'm sure that Ginny would like to see mum, and maybe we could go outside?" Rose suggested, smiling a little more realistically as her cousins nodded. She looked over at Scorpius, who didn't notice her stare.

"Scor? Scorpius?"

"Oh, umm...How about I show Miss Ginny to Mu..Hermione and then I'll find Cissa?" He suggested, not really wanting to be near these two boys who did nothing but stare at him.

Rose looked at him for a moment, easily able to read her 'brother' and understand that he didn't want to be around her much bigger cousins. Looking over at her cousins, she figured they didn't want him their either.

Ginny indicated for her youngest to let go of her hand and follow her cousin. The little girl shyly took Rose's hand.

Rose sighed as she led the three cousins outside; boys were so complicated.

Scorpius was reluctant to be anywhere alone with Ginny, but in the choice of her or the two boys, it was clearly her. He directed her up the stairs, knowing perfectly well Hermione was still up there. She had gone up after returning with Draco and hadn't left since. Not that he expected her to.

Ginny silently followed the boy, using the chance to examine him. He, for everything it was worth, seemed like a normal child, albeit a little shy. He looked nearly exactly like his father and carried himself with the same graceful manner. She had picked up on his slip of his words, and began wondering if he considered Hermione to be the mother he had never had. As her thoughts drifted, she wondered if Rose was considering Draco her new father, and then finally if Draco and Hermione would get together. The very thought made her laugh, her voice echoing through the air. She couldn't stop her thoughts turning to wondering what any children of Draco and Hermione would look like.

"She is in here ma'am." Scorpius broke the sound of the silence.

Ginny jumped slightly and then attempted to cover it up. "Thank you."

He backed away, leaving Ginny to enter the room on her own.

"Hermione?" Ginny called softly as she walked into the room.

She paused, looking around. The room, was well lit and warm, and Ginny couldn't help but admire it.

In the bay windows, Hermione stared out, her back to the door. Tears had long stopped flowing, and her mind, once over flowing with millions of scenes, had emptied. Leaving behind one picture - her son, dead. As much as she had tried to rid the image, it would not fade. It took over and consumed her mind.

"Hermione? Harry is out with Draco, helping him. I thought I would come and see you."

She heard the voice, but it felt like it was miles away. She wanted to reach out, but she couldn't move. The image in her mind stayed there, taunting her.

"Hermione, it's going to be okay."

She struggled, and then freed herself. Gingerly, she rolled her shoulders, letting the blood flow through properly. Her body ached as if she had been in a body bind for days, though in reality her mind had trapped her, luckily it wasn't for days.

"Hermione?"

She didn't respond, but turned to face the other woman.

"Hermione, Hugo is going to be okay"

"Easy for you to say, your children are fine!" Hermione snapped. A look of hurt flashed across Ginny's face and feeling guilty, Hermione turned back to look out the window. It was her lookout, for she knew that if Draco found anything, he would have to apparate back outside the gates, so from her window she could watch and wait.

Ginny backed away slowly. As much as she loved her best friend and it broke her heart to see her in that state, she figured it was best to leave Hermione alone.

"Gin, I'm sorry. I just...I can't stand not knowing...I don't like not being able to help."

Ginny sat down next to her, putting her arms around her friend. "Mione, it will be alright."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well...Draco is to you as Harry is to me."

"Uh...A husband? You are aware I am not married to him. I don't even like him." Hermione let out a cautious laugh.

Ginny smuggled a real laugh. _If you don't like him then why are you still living in his house? _She looked over at her friend. _Is that a blush?_

"He is your hero. I mean, he saved you and your kids. He bought you back to full health and now he is going out of his way to work with someone he doesn't like a lot just to return your child to you."

Hermione nodded, wondering why Draco was trying to get back her son. _He can't like me can he?_

"Mione? Have some faith in him. He may have been a jerk, an asshole, a stuck up pureblood..." Hermione cleared her throat, bring Ginny back to her original track. "Ah...anyway, he seems to have changed. We should give him the benefit of the doubt."

_I already have faith in him. And in Harry. If anyone will be able to return my child to me, it will be them._

* * *

Draco stared at the house in front of him, waiting for a few seconds until Harry appeared beside him. As much as Draco didn't want to have to see Ron again, he had to admit he was curious as to how he was getting along with his new 'afflictions'.

Harry didn't say anything but automatically took the lead as they walked into the house. He cocked his head as he listened for any sounds, but save a low hum coming from the television, the house seemed to be silent.

Beside him, Draco too was listening out for sounds. His wand had slipped into his hand, ready for use should he need it. No doubt he would; Ron would not be happy in the slightest to see him.

"Malfoy." A cold voice came from the shadows, and Ron walked out, wand already in hand.

Draco and Harry were not surprised to see the wand already pointed at Draco's heart. In fact, nothing about Ron surprised Draco. Harry however was shocked to see the cold malicious look in his best friend's eyes. His best friend he couldn't really stand to be around anymore, not after what he had done to Hermione.

"Get out of my house, or I swear to God I will kill you." His monotonous tone and cold eyes bore into Draco's face.

"Ron!" Harry couldn't help but say, slightly scared of the man he saw in front of him. He watched as Ron's eyes ran over him once, as if scanning him quickly before looking away. Then Ron turned to him fully.

"Harry?" He looked back at Draco, sneering. "Oh, so stealing my wife and daughter wasn't enough for you? You have to steal my best friend too? Trying to steal my sister while you are at it?"

"I did not steal anyone." Draco kept his tone even and calm. Unlike Harry, who was starting to look a little pissed off.

"You STOLE them! You took them out of my house to keep prisoner at your house. You better not even THINK about touching my wife!" Ron's eye twitched slightly, but his gaze never wavered.

Draco didn't even waver under the glare. "I did not steal anyone. As it is..." he paused, remembering Hermione had yet to divorce the weasel, so she was still his wife, but not for long, what did that make her? "Hermione and Rose are free to leave at any time, should they so wish to. I do not see them leaving though, they seem fine where they are, happy even."

Ron's face was deepening to the same sickly shade of red as his hair. _'EXPELLIARMUS' _Draco's wand flew out of his hand.

"Ron. What are you doing?" Harry found his voice, and instantly began questioning his friend's moves. Sure, neither of them liked Malfoy, but that didn't warrant wanting to kill the guy.

"I'm going to do the world a favour and kill him." The ice coldness of his voice sent a shiver down Harry's spine. In all the years he had known Ron, he had never been so cold and calculating. And never ever this serious.

Draco went to protest but Harry cut him off. "Seriously, put your wand down. I know he is annoying, and, well, an absolute jerk sometimes, but he doesn't deserve to die."

Draco thought about that, was it a compliment that he didn't deserve to die? Or was it an insult?

"But he STOLE my wife and daughter, and is attempting to steal my son!"

"He didn't steal her. You know as well as I do that Hermione is her own person and she will do as she wishes to."

Ron took those words into consideration, but kept his wand aimed steadily.

"Ron."

"Where is Hugo?" Draco asked, changing the topic.

Ron laughed once, harshly. "You lost my son?"

Draco didn't respond, nor did Harry say a word. Both of them that Ron knew where Hugo was.

"Where is he, Ron?" Harry spoke, losing respect for his friend as time went on.

"You can't have him, he is MY son. Just as Mione is MY wife."

_Not for much longer. _Draco thought.

_If she has any sense she won't remain YOUR wife for much longer. _Harry muttered in his head.

"Daddy?" A soft voice called.

All eyes shot to look over at the child walking into the room. Hugo rubbed his tired eyes and stared at the adults around him.

"Hugo!" Harry called out. Draco inwardly groaned, not wanting to scare the kid away.

Ron reached out, pulling Hugo toward him by the shoulder of his top. Hugo barely made a sound as his father gripped his shoulder, tight enough to slow the blood flow into the knuckles and make them white.

"Hugo isn't going with you. He has a right to choose where he stays. And that is here with me." Ron commented as smugly as he could. His grip on his son tightened even more as he held on, reassuring his status as the child's father.

"Where would you like to be, Hugo?" Draco asked softly, going down to the boy's level to look him in the eye.

"He is staying with me!" Ron shouted, his wand once more pointing at Draco.

"Hugo?"

He didn't know what to do. He had wanted his father, but when he got what he wanted, he discovered it wasn't what he had wanted after all. He thought his father would be happy to see him, and he would be the centre of attention, finally better than Rose. But he wasn't. He was still HER little brother. Not Hugo. Just the littlest one. A constant reminder that Hermione and Rose weren't there. And Hugo found himself missing his mother. And his sister, but only a tiny bit.

The child looked between his father, his uncle and Draco. He whimpered as the hand on his shoulder cut off blood flow to his arm. He looked up at the man who had fathered him. The man who was less than happy to see him when Astoria shoved him through the door before disappearing. The man who had barely said a word, let alone a happy word to him. The man who was hurting him.

Then over at the other man. The blond, crouched down on the less than clean floor, looking him in the eye. The man who was asking his opinion, as if it mattered. The man who had saved his mother, protected her and Rose. The man his sister wished was their father. The man that was slowly becoming a good thing in their lives, a light shining bright in the darkness. Draco. He didn't drink or hurt Hermione. He didn't hurt them, any of them. He went well out of his way to find Hugo, a child that wasn't his own.

He had a choice to make. His father? Or his mother, sister and the two blonds that already felt like family. Who would he choose?


	23. What Have You Done?

He had a choice to make. His father? Or his mother, sister and the two blonds that already felt like family. Who would he choose?

Hugo looked at Draco, then at his uncle. The pressure in his shoulder increased and he cried out. "I want to go home!"

"You are home." Ron snarled.

The child began to cry as he shook his head.

"Let him go." Harry warned as he aimed his wand at his friend.

Ron, in turn, gripped his wand tighter as he flickered between Draco and Ron.

No one spoke. They contemplated their moves. Hugo wanted to run to his uncle or Draco and leave, but he knew he couldn't. Draco wanted to blast Ron's head off his shoulders but didn't want to risk the life of Hugo or himself. And strangely enough, he didn't want to risk Harry getting hurt either. Ron was contemplating which spell would be the best to use.

Draco and Harry both tensed up as a strange smirk came over Ron's face. He released his hold on Hugo, shoving the child at Draco, who caught the child easily. Harry immediately looked over at the child.

Ron took their distracted attention to leave the room, figuring they would leave his house eventually – he had some important planning and researching to do.

"What the...?"

"Can we go?" Hugo whispered softly.

Draco nodded, taking the child in his arms and following Harry.

* * *

As soon as the gates of Malfoy Manor came into focus, Hugo wiggled to the ground and began running. Draco laughed lightly as he waved the gates open. Beside him, Harry tensed.

"You coming, Potter?"

"You can call me, Harry."

Draco frowned, still not wanting to be on first name basis. Though, having spent a bit of time with him, Draco had to admit it wasn't as bad as he thought. He sighed softly, but nodded in response. "Fine. You coming, Harry?"

Harry slowly followed him. He was contemplating the man he had once hated. Draco seemed...different...good different. He wasn't as...wasn't such a stuck up asshole. Had he gotten a personality transplant? The Draco from school would never, ever, NEVER help out a muggleborn. And especially not Hermione, of all the muggleborns. If anything, he would enjoy torturing her. But something was different. Something had changed.

"Mummy!" Hugo called out as he ran through the door.

"Hugo!" Instead of his mother's arms around him he found his sister clinging to him. He hugged her back for a moment then pushed her away. Rose didn't say anything, though the rejection flicked through her eyes. She only pointed up the stairs, watching as her younger brother ran up the stairs, as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Hermione had shifted from the window, so she never noticed Draco and Harry appear at the gates, a child with them. She had no clue her son was back. Until the door flew open and the child ran to her. Instantly, she dropped onto her knees and wrapped her arms around him

"Hugo, Oh, Hugo my baby..." She mumbled as she held onto him.

Hugo didn't respond, didn't speak at all. Instead, he just buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her hair as he clung to her. For the first time, Hugo realised he didn't want to- nay, he couldn't, live without his mother in his life. Somehow, she made everything better just by being there.

Rose poked her head through the door cautiously, and watched in envy as her brother leant into her mother's embrace. She sighed and backed away softly, but not without attracting the attention of the two males who had just walked through the door.

Draco sat down on the stairs, waiting. Any minute now, surely Hermione was going to come downstairs. He would have gone up himself, but seeing the look Rose wore on her face, he figured it was overjoyed-mother and foolish-runaway-son time. So he settled for waiting.

"Where was he?" Rose asked softly as she dropped down onto the stair beside Draco, leaning into him.

Draco looked down at her as he put his arm around her shoulders. _How do I answer that? He went home? But then, he called this place home, so that could be confusing. Okay, so he went to his fathers. But, Rose already considers me her new father..._

"He went to find your father." Harry supplied, leaning on the doorframe as he looked down at his niece.

Rose looked from Harry to Draco, then back to Harry. Then she finally understood what he meant. "Oh...Why would he do that?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know."

At the same time, Harry asked her, "Why did you look to Draco? He isn't your father."

Rose looked down at her feet. "Wish he was." She mumbled.

"What? Why?" Harry had to question.

"Because," She stood up, brushing her hands across her skirt idly as she stared her uncle in the eye, "then I wouldn't be related to that...monster. You know what he done to Mum, yet you don't really care. You weren't the one who saw what he done. You don't wake up in the night, seeing THAT over and over again."

"Rose, I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't. Outside this place, no one really cares enough to know. We hardly see you or your family any more, why is that? Cos you don't like the one person who actually cares?"

"Rose, it's not like that..."

"Do you know how much you hurt my Mum with your rejection?" She stumbled over pronouncing her last word, but remained strong.

Harry pulled away from her gaze. _She is right. How could we do this? How could we act so stupidly, letting our school hatred get in the way of our friend and family? How is it we made Malfoy look like the good guy? _

Rose glared at him, a cold glare reminiscent of the glares Harry used to receive from many Slytherins, Draco included.

Harry didn't reply, he didn't know what to say, or if he should say something at all.

Silence came over the room. Draco had to admit, Rose had a point. Harry and Ginny, no matter how close to Hermione they were, they didn't know what she had been through. Rose couldn't even understand what her mother had been through, even if she had witnessed everything. Draco would never understand, he knew that. But he did know what she had been through; a bit of Legilimency and Rose's emotions leaving her mind wide open meant that the first night she woke with a nightmare, she unknowingly pulled Draco into her mind, letting him see what she saw.

Harry looked away as Rose sat back down. He found himself unable to look her in the eye – something that rarely ever happened with anyone. As he watched Draco with Rose he had to admit it was clear the man had a way with children. He began contemplating what had happened and what would happen in the future. He had no intentions of deserting his friend as he had been, but he was very reluctant to see Draco, even if the man wasn't the same as he used to be.

Harry looked up in time to see three boys entering the house with a blonde woman holding the hand of a red haired girl. The first two boys, James and Albus, barely gave their father a passing glance as they passed into the living room. Scorpius however walked over to his father, gave him a hug and whispered something Harry couldn't hear. The boy then took Rose by the hand and pulled her with him, following the other boys. Lily walked with them, pleased to be included.

Narcissa was not surprised in the slightest to see Harry Potter and her son getting along with each other. She knew that if they put their minds to it, they would find they might have something in common. She hoped they could get along civilly in the future, if not for themselves, for the children. At least the young ones had no problems getting along, even if Scorpius was still a bit wary of the older James.

"Shall we go through?" She nodded her head toward the children.

Harry looked a bit surprised at her question, but warily followed her. As he sat down he couldn't help voicing the question on the tip of his tongue. "Why didn't you ask about Hugo?"

Narcissa smiled calmly, sitting elegantly on the chair opposite him. "Should I have? I assume that he is here, fine and well, because you are both back."

"What if we didn't find him?" Harry asked without thinking. He couldn't help it; the reactions of the people in this house were strange to him.

"I may not know you very well, Mr. Potter. But I do know you are fiercely loyal to those you love and care about. A trait both of you share." She looked pointedly between the two men who both scowled at each other. _Boys, so immature. _"I know neither of you would have given up. You two wouldn't have returned until you had Hugo safe and sound with you. And may I say, you both did a wonderful and fast job. I'm proud of you." Harry looked over at Draco, then back at her again. "Proud of both of you." She emphasised, looking straight at Harry who looked away, slightly embarrassed. Not many adults had ever said that to him.

"Thank you!" A voice called happily.

Harry looked up in time to see his best friend launching herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Uh..Mione, I need to breathe..."

She released her hold on him and sat down next to him, looking over at Draco. On the other side of her, Ginny sat down, nudging her side, reminding her of the words the red head had said before.

* * *

"_See, I told you he would come through for you." Ginny nearly sung._

"_Harry helped." Hermione pointed out, wishing the other woman would shut up._

"_Yeah." Ginny sat down next to her as soon as she had let Hugo go. Leaning in, Ginny whispered in her best friends ear. "You know as well as I do, Draco would have looked for Hugo with or without Harry."_

_Hermione couldn't disagree, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she groaned as her friend pulled them both to their feet._

"_He's falling for you!" This time, Ginny really did sing._

* * *

"_He's falling for you." _The words echoed through Hermione's mind as she studied the man in front of her. Luckily he was talking quietly to his mother, so she didn't have to say or do anything. Ginny's words were making her feel awkward around the blond man.

"Would you all like to stay for dinner?" Narcissa voiced, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

Harry was reluctant, he looked to Ginny. Ginny looked from her husband to her friend. Her friend who sat with the puppy dog look on her face. Lightly, Ginny laughed and informed Narcissa, "We would love to."

Harry frowned at his wife, causing her to huff impatiently.

"Come on. Look at the children; they are getting along perfectly fine. Stop being such a pair of babies. If the children can behave, so can you." Ginny turned to look at Draco. "Both of you. Even little Lily is acting more mature than the pair of you. Men, honestly..."

Draco and Harry looked at her cautiously. The stern, disapproving look on her face was enough to cause them both to laugh. Instantly, Ginny began to get annoyed, her face turning a slight shade of red.

"Malfoy. Potter."

The laughter ceased. Harry swallowed nervously; when Ginny used that particular tone and his last name, he knew nothing good was going to happen. He made no move to speak.

Draco however, didn't see the seriousness. Sure, the girl looked red enough to explode, but it was just a bit of fun. "Calm down Red, breathe...In...And out..." He and Harry burst into another chorus of laughter.

Ginny was about to explode, but a soft hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't worry dear, obviously they are getting along. Maybe they should continue their bonding when they do the dishes. Without magic!" Narcissa suggested, her eyes sparkling.

Instantly the laughter stopped. Both men looked at each other and groaned.

Dinner was a weird affair. At one end of the table, the children talked altogether happily. Rose fondly looked over at her brothers; her younger brother, now safe and at home once more and her older brother who despite a rough start was getting along nicely with the Potters.

At the other end of the table, tension was clear. Hermione had deliberately sat beside Ginny, who was talking effortlessly with Narcissa. The two guys, like Hermione, were sitting quietly. Occasionally a few words would pass between them, but not many.

Harry was too busy watching what was happening. He never thought he would see his children, Hermione's and Draco's all getting along. Even Lily, who was usually left out by her older brothers was getting along with everyone. Even Scorpius. Harry would have never, in a million years, imagined he would be sitting in Draco's house, eating dinner casually, laughing and talking with the man. Subtly, Harry pinched his arm to check he if it was a dream. It wasn't.

Draco alternated his view, occasionally looking at his child-children. He was proud that his son was making friends, even if they were the last ones Draco would have picked. He had to admit it was cute watching Rose and Scorpius fussing over Lily, keeping her entertained. Apparently, the girl was a little older than he would have thought, though she had the typical red hair that identified most Weasleys.

In between looking at the kids, he looked at Hermione. He noticed she had deviated from her normal seat, sitting next to Ginny rather than himself. Then, he realised she was avoiding him. He was so confused. As far as he was aware, he hadn't done anything wrong. He had located her kid. It was what she wanted, wasn't it?

* * *

Hermione walked away after saying goodbye to her friends feeling elated. She was happy; her kid was back and she had plans to meet up with her best friends. She hadn't been that happy for a while. But as she headed for the stairs she felt her happiness drain out of her body as she walked into the one person she was trying to avoid.

"The kids are already tucked up in bed if you want to say goodnight to them." His voice was cold and flat.

"Draco..." She whispered softly, unsure of what to say.

"What Hermione?" She flinched at his cold tone.

She didn't say anything, so he moved to walk around her and away.

"Thank you..."

He stopped, paused a second to check he heard correctly then turned back to her.

"It was nothing. Good night." His tone clearly indicated that discussion time was over as he headed into his own room, fully planning on keeping a distance until the woman had sorted whatever issues she had.

"Draco..." She tried again. This time, he stopped, but didn't bother turning back to her. She walked closer to him.

She was close behind him, wondering what she was doing. She hadn't thought anything was off until she had caught Draco looking at her across the dinner table, his expression something between confusion and a wounded puppy. That had surprised her – it wasn't often he fully showed his emotions.

"Draco." She made for a third attempt. He turned, finally realising how close she was. Looking down into her eyes, he could clearly make out each eyelash framing the chocolate pools he found himself getting lost in.

Before he could say anything or even think, her lips were on his. One of her hands had gone around to the small of his back and the other was behind his head, pulling him down to her height.

For a moment he let himself relax into her, kissing her back. The he pulled away suddenly.

_I just kissed Hermione Granger? She is a married woman, a guest in my house and overemotional at the moment. What have I done?_

Hermione took a step back, her hands shooting up to her mouth as she realised what had happened.

_What have I done?_


	24. Unresolved Emotions

Hermione lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling above her. She could still feel his touch; still smell his scent, even though hours had passed. _Was it cheating? _She couldn't answer her own question. She knew she was separated from her husband, but technically she was still married. She idly rubbed her finger, skin meeting skin where a cold metal ring should have been. She never wore the ring anymore. To be honest, she wouldn't exactly know where to find it. And she was glad she didn't know where it was. The thought of the cheap metal ring tainting her life again made her shudder in the dark.

She turned her thoughts back to the blond man who was supposedly sleeping. _I kissed him. I KISSED him, I can't take that back! _She began to panic, and struggled to find a way to get herself out of the situation.

* * *

Draco also lay in his bed, wide awake. His lips burned from the ghost of her kiss. He longed to do it again, to claim her as his own, but he knew he shouldn't. He decided he would try to be mature in all of this. Waiting, he would have to be patient until she got a divorce. Until then, he would not make any advances on her.

But how long would he have to wait? Waiting was like a form of torture; sitting in silence unable to say anything hurt him. He wasn't the fondest of waiting for things; Malfoy's don't wait for what they want. But for now, he would have to try.

* * *

_Maybe if I start by going to get the divorce papers in the morning. Then maybe start looking for my own place. _She smiled, happy with her conclusion. She had quite a bit of money; after all, she was part of the Golden Trio who helped save the world. She had also done a lot of work on various policies, even going so far as considering a book about the work she had done. She began thinking about the future and what it held for her and her children. Of course she would keep custody of their children; there was nothing in the world that would make her give them up. She loved them more than anything, more than she ever loved Ron. More than she could love anyone else, they were her world.

* * *

_Maybe if I talk to...Ginny...Potter..._He struggled over the names in his head. He may be civil toward them but he wouldn't claim to like them. _Divorce is only the start, and if her friends are supporting that option, she might give in. _He knew in reality even pressure from her friends wouldn't make Hermione change her mind unless she wanted. _How could she not have tried for divorce already? _That was the question that confused him the most. When he split with Astoria that was one of the first things he done, followed closely by making sure she couldn't get even a knut from him. But for Hermione to delay it so long...he just didn't understand.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily for both Hermione and Draco. Too much time was spent thinking about, or trying to avoid thinking about, the other person. Draco was the first to rise. As the sun began its slow climb in the sky he threw his blankets back in annoyance and took a long, cold shower, trying to purge Hermione from his thoughts.

* * *

He sat alone in his conservatory at the back of the house. He figured no one would find him there, at least for a little while. The warm room abundant with various plants growing in every possible direction was rarely used. Hiding. He knew he was doing it, and he didn't care. He had no intentions of seeing Hermione and feeling those butterflies flittering through his stomach again. So, until he was over it, he resolved to sit in silence and watch the end of the sunrise.

* * *

Hermione sat up in her bed. She wanted to get up, get out of the house. But she did not, under any circumstance, want to bump into Draco and relieve the awkwardness that had sprung up between them. She didn't know if it was nerves or cabin fever settling in, but she found herself unable to sit still. She practically bounded out of bed, eager to get out of the house.

Hermione had just managed to get the kids through the fire to the Potters when she paused for a moment. It was nearly lunch and she had yet to see any sign of life coming from Draco's room. His son had shown up at breakfast with her children, so on a whim she decided to take him with her. But had yet to explain that to Draco and had no idea how to talk to him.

Feeling like a teenager, she slunk up the stairs as quietly as possible. Knocking softly, she pushed the door open and was stunned to see the room was empty. Unsure of what to do, she pulled out her wand.

_Point me, Draco Malfoy._

Sunlight filled the room that Hermione found herself being directed to. She was surprised to see all the various plants filling the room, especially as she recalled what Draco was like in herbology back in school. She was about to retry the spell, thinking it led her astray when she finally spotted him. Sitting on a wooden bench under an emerald tree, light illuminating the platinum streaks in his hair, she couldn't deny he wasn't beautiful. Slowly, almost dramatically, he turned to look at her.

She wanted to panic, she wanted to back away. But she forced herself to remain where she stood. He gave her a crooked smile, albeit a shy one at that. One that made her heart beat pick up instantly.

"Uh..."

He waited patiently while internally laughing at her awkward discomfort.

"The uh, the kids are at the Potter's." She managed to stutter and then inwardly cursed at herself for acting like a fool.

"I know." His tone so casual she nearly blushed.

"I'm..." She inched backward slowly, "I'm going out for a bit."

"Okay." Still casual. He watched as she blushed deeply then began hurrying away. "We are going to have to talk sometime, Hermione."

She heard his words as he called out to her. _I know.._.

At the fire she hesitated, torn between what to do. She knew she had to go to the ministry, that day. But part of her wanted to go to her best girl friend and confess everything about the previous night.

Deciding on the first option, she forced herself to throw in the powder and then to not say she wanted to go to the Potter's, but the Ministry instead. She had to end it, once and for all.


	25. The Extent Of The Law

At the fire she hesitated, torn between what to do. She knew she had to go to the ministry, that day. But part of her wanted to go to her best girl friend and confess everything about the previous night.

Deciding on the first option, she forced herself to throw in the powder and then to not say she wanted to go to the Potter's but the ministry instead. She had to end it, once and for all.

Arriving at the ministry, Hermione immediately looked around. Even though it was years after the war had ended, she was still amazed at how the ministry had been rebuilt. Flooing into the ministry meant she ended up directly in the main 'lobby'; a huge mostly circular room. The fires lined up against the long wall that was the only straight wall in the room. As someone brushed past her she recalled the large room built specifically for apparation to and from the building. After the Death Eaters apparated from room to room, floor to floor systematically destroying them it became apparent that a certain place needed to be set up for the general population to use for apparation.

She couldn't help but smile as her attention drifted to the elaborate gold fountain that was the focal point of the whole room. During Voldemort's reign the original fountain was replaced with something that could only be described as a nightmare. After his reign ended and his Death Eaters had almost completely destroyed the place, the fountain was the only complete thing left standing. It was also the first thing to be taken down and replaced.

Hermione loved the new fountain's design. It was circular in shape and made of gold. In the centre stood three figures on a mountain; ones that clearly looked like Harry, Ron and herself, all made out of gold. Around them, lower down and slightly smaller were other people that had helped out in the war. Dumbledore stood placidly watching the centre figures. Neville stood proudly with a dead snake beneath his feet. Various other people stood around too. The one Hermione was most surprised and proud to see was none other than death-eater-turned-spy, Severus Snape. She remembered fighting with Harry to get Snape's name cleared and succeeding in doing so.

With one last look at the fountain, she turned and headed for the elevator, automatically reaching out for the third button. She stopped herself in time and looked over the buttons on the wall with no clue as to where she needed to go. As if sensing her hesitation, the elevator began chirping in a high pitched female voice.

_Level One: Minister for Magic Offices._

_Level Two: Auror Offices._

_Level Three: Department of Magical Law._

_Level Four: Department of Magical Internal Affairs_

_Level Five: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures._

_Level Six: Department of International Magical Cooperation_

_Level Seven: Department of Magical Transportation_

_Level Eight: Department of Magical Games and Sports_

_Level Nine: The Atrium. You are currently here._

_Level Ten: Courtrooms and the Department of Magical Justice_

_The Wizengamot rooms on level eleven and the Department of Mysteries on level twelve are not open to visitors. For access, a justified case may be presented to the security desk in the atrium. Thank you for visiting the Ministry of Magic, we hope you enjoy your time here._

As the voice finished Hermione scoffed at its last words. She was there to apply for divorce, that in itself was not an enjoyable thing. Sighing softly, she pushed the fourth button and braced herself mentally.

* * *

The department was remarkably empty and within half an hour she found herself in a blue and bronze office. Hermione easily would have bet the witch who introduced herself as Feliecia Harlem-Cross was a Ravenclaw at school – the office practically screamed it.

"Are you here alone, my dear?" The older witch asked, pulling Hermione's attention away from the room and back at the witch in front of her.

"Yes." She resisted the urge to say 'clearly'. Then she wondered where that urge came from.

"Why do you want to divorce your husband? Mr Weasley, isn't it? He is a perfectly decent man, a war hero. I can't see why you wouldn't want to be with him."

Hermione launched into her tale, telling it as truthfully as possible. All the while she was wondering how Ron had managed to cover up his newest personality so that no one would believe it when he hurt her.

"I do not believe you."

"Excuse me? I can give you all the memories I have. I have the last one from my daughter right here." She held up a small vial filled with the swirling silvery mist, glad she had remembered to get the memory off Rose before coming to the ministry.

Silently, the witch took the offered vial and put it next to her bronze pensive. She indicated the bowl and Hermione pulled out her wand and extracted all the memories she had of his abuse.

Hermione had to sit and wait as the other witch viewed the memories, returning her ones as soon as she was done. Then Rose's memory was added into the pensive Hermione found herself holding her breath.

When the witch returned to the room, she rebottled the memory and handed it back.

"You can't get a divorce." She stated clearly.

Hermione nearly fell out of her chair at the other woman's final statement. "Excuse me, why not?"

"Your husband needs to be with you."

"That is the point of divorce, so he isn't with me anymore."

"Yes..." The other witch pursed her lips and looked at her disapprovingly. "If you can get your husband to come here with you then we can end the marriage. If not, then there is nothing I can do."

"You've seen what he can do!" Hermione was starting to get panicky.

"With all due respect, memories can be tampered with."

"Question me under veritaserum then."

"Legally we can't do that. You will just have to get your husband in here."

"Why? Why is it so necessary he is here with me?"

"Divorce is relatively new in comparison to all our wizarding traditions. We do not want to become like the muggle world with their constant weddings and divorces, as such, the rules around divorcing are very strict."

"It's not fair!" She was getting upset, sitting on the verge of tears.

Feliecia just stared at her, no expression on her face. She was used to these outbursts by now. Her attention was drawn to the doorway as a man approached and leant on her door frame.

"Mr Malfoy, what are you doing here? This isn't your office."

Hermione's gaze shot up from her hands to the blond in the doorway. He looked at her softly, then back at the older witch.

"I'm aware." His tone was ice cold and in typical Malfoy style. He looked over at Hermione. "Let's go."

She instantly shot up, walking to his side. He met her halfway, snatching the unsigned divorce papers off the table then storming out of the room with his hand on Hermione's back.

* * *

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she barely noticed as he led her down several corridors and into a different office, this one decorated in dark oaks and emerald greens. He gently guided her to the sofa in the corner. She was still trying to keep her emotions under wraps but as he put his arm around her she couldn't hide it anymore. She had dared to hope with all her heart that she would be free, but it wasn't to be.

He held her gently, resting his cheek against her hair. He was glad he had found her before she had done something drastic, like hexing the witch. It hadn't been hard to find her; he had first flooed Harry Potter who told him Hermione wasn't there. Both adults were stumped as to where Hermione had gone, but a suggestion from Rose had led him to the ministry. It took him a mere minute to head up to the correct office and find her. He only wished they could have talked before she went to the ministry. He knew that getting a divorce would be difficult and she would need help.

"Why...why wouldn't she let me...?" Hermione hiccupped.

"I hoped this didn't happen. It's an old ancient law." He stated as she pulled herself free.

"Why?"

He sighed, wondering if she wanted the full version or short version.

"I want the full version." She spoke as if she had read his thoughts.

"The law was passed a couple of hundred years ago by a wizard who wanted rid of his wife because she produced him a squib for a son. Back then, purebloods were the only ones to hold seats on the Wizengamot and to produce a squib was nearly a crime. It didn't take long for the wizards to pass a law stating divorces could be granted under very special circumstances. The first stated that the Head of the family, referred to as Head of House could and would annul any marriages he saw unfit. This was to tame any girls who eloped. Sometimes the head of house didn't annul the marriage but disowned the family member or members involved."

"Like your aunt, Andromeda?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco nodded and continued. "Another stated that a couple could be divorced if the woman produced a squib. A few years later it was changed so that divorce could happen if the wizard no longer wanted the witch in his life. Before the new laws, if a woman was unwanted she would often wind up dead from 'natural' causes."

Hermione was outraged, but nodded in understanding.

"That particular law is still around today. After many years when females began to become stronger the rule another law was added. This one is obviously still around. It states, if the wife wants the marriage to be ended she has to get the male to agree. Otherwise the couple will not be divorced excepting in the first two cases."

"Why? I don't agree..."

Draco cut her off. "It was again, another law bought in place for the protection of pureblood marriages. This way, the woman couldn't leave her husband, no matter what. Unless he allowed it, she had to live with it."

"That's outrageous!"

"That's how it is." He shrugged. He didn't care for the laws much, but he had to admit the second law came into play when he wanted Astoria out of his life. That was when he was glad to be a male; after seeing his mother have to suffer for years the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in the marriage his father had arranged.

"What do I do now? There is no way that possessive jerk will let me go?" Hermione leaned back and looked to the ceiling for a distraction.

"I don't know." He admitted softly. "Unless we get rid of Weasel forever..."

"No! Nobody will die." She hit him to emphasise her point. He fake pouted and for a moment she thought he was joking. But the lack of emotion in his steel grey eyes proved otherwise.

"Fine. Seriously though, this won't be easy. We don't exactly have a lot of choices."

Hermione didn't respond, her mind was already thinking as to where she could get a hold of some books to research the annulment laws.

"We should talk to Mother, she might be able to help. And Harry and Ginny will want to help in any way they can."

She absently nodded in agreement, then startled. "You called them by their first names. Willingly."

He chose to ignore that comment, hating how their names had become almost natural to say and think.

"Who is the head of the Weasley House?"

"I'm...not sure." She mumbled. She knew that whoever it was, it would be a challenge to get them to annul her marriage. The Weasleys didn't believe in annulment, something Molly and Arthur had frequently stated to their son, Percy before his marriage.

"We can look that up later. I think the first step would be to tell your friends and ask for help."

"I don't want them involved." She stated, then turning away. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me..." She whispered. Not so soft Draco didn't hear her.

"No one will get hurt." He whispered softly into her ear.

She didn't reply, unsure as to how to. As she shuffled away from the close contact that was stirring up her stomach she whispered the question that had been bugging her for a while.

"What? Of course we will be able to get you divorced. It may take us a while, but we will. I swear we will." His grey eyes stared straight into her own chocolate coloured ones and she knew – somehow she just knew – that he meant every word he said.


	26. Another Side Of Draco Malfoy

"How could I have not known this?" she whispered softly as she headed into the living room of Malfoy Manor. Behind her, Draco didn't respond. He knew she was not only talking to herself but she didn't actually want an answer.

"Do you have any books on wizarding laws?" She interrupted his thinking. He nodded and summoned a couple in from his office, unsure as to why she wanted them and what she was looking for. He knew she wouldn't find anything more than what he had told her.

Leaving her to the books, he went and made her some tea. At the rate she could read it wouldn't take very long for her to finish the bits regarding marriage laws.

"This is ridiculous." She muttered as he walked back into the room.

"How so?" He was glad she was talking and taking action about this. For a brief moment he thought she had given up. But then, he should have realised the Gryffindor Princess never gives up. Well, hardly ever.

"Ridiculous. The Muggle rules regarding marriages and break-ups are a lot less strict."

"Well, this isn't the Muggle world."

"Obviously. In the Muggle world he could be taken to court for this. Could have ended up behind bars."

"Why?" Draco was confused. Would Weasley be put in jail for not divorcing his wife? Or for abusing her?

"Domestic Violence is a serious offense. Why is it so down played here?"

Draco shrugged. "That's just the way it's always been."

"Stupid pureblood bastards abusing their wives all the time, making sure the women knew this society is heavily male orientated."

Draco looked at her questionably but she didn't look up. At first he disagreed with her. But then thinking back at how his father treated his mother, he knew Hermione was right. As usual.

"I'm going to guess it was all males who made the majority of the laws we live by?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"You're going to change it?" He teased, knowing she already knew the answer to her own question.

"Mm-hm." She mumbled, turning the page in the book. He leaned back, not surprised. He had no doubt that if someone were to change things that had been around for hundreds or years, it would be Hermione.

The slamming of the book startled him from his thoughts. He had been thinking over various plans but wouldn't tell her until he had thoroughly thought through every possible outcome.

"Do you have more books?" She stood up with the two books he had gotten for her in her arms.

"In my office."

As soon as the word were out of his mouth she was heading off, somehow knowing where to go automatically.

_They aren't going to tell you something you don't already know._

* * *

He blindly followed her as she walked straight into his home office, barely pausing to unlock the door. As she headed directly for the big oak bookcase that entirely covered the wall he headed for his desk, looking over the paperwork spread over it.

Pulling out parchment, he wrote a quick note and folded it. Hermione didn't even notice what he was doing until he whistled softly and an elegant eagle-owl fluttered from its perch in the corner over to Draco. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the owl allowed a letter to be tied to it before being carried to the window. A cool breeze danced through the room as the bird spread its speckled wings and took flight.

Draco watched his owl until it became a speck in the distance. Hopefully his contact would reply to him soon. He left the window open and headed back to his chair, intending on looking over some of his own work whilst Hermione entertained herself with his books.

"Draco...what exactly do you do?"

He jumped, not having heard her approach. He turned to find his face nearly buried in her curls. She had been leaning over his shoulder, reading the papers as quickly as he was.

"I work with...for children."

_That explained his office being on the fourth floor. Working with children though, not something I would have seen Draco Malfoy wanting to do._

"That's a report..."

"On a muggle-born child, yeah I know."

"Oh..." She had realised the report was about a child. One, that by the sound of things was a muggle-born who had recently been orphaned. And upon reading further, Hermione discovered Draco and another person, his partner she supposed, were working on getting the young girl adopted into a magical family.

"What?" He asked, not having missed the weird look she sent him.

"I just...it's not exactly..."

"Not something you would have thought I would do?" She nodded in agreement. He sighed, turning to face her as she sat on the edge of his desk. As she made herself comfortable he continued. "It's not exactly something I saw myself getting into either. After the war...Hell, I was really little the first time I said I wanted to be a healer. My father made sure to rid that idea from my mind. It wasn't until the war began when I knew I wanted to be a healer once more, to help people instead of being just some death-eater. My father, well he dragged me in. After the war was over I had no idea what to do with myself. I began the studies for the healing courses but my father found out. They told me they denied my application because I used to be a death-eater."

He sighed, thoughts racing though his mind at light-speed. Hermione's hand gently held his and he continued. "I know my father put an end to the healing career. He wanted me to take after him and work in the ministry. I had no interest in it but after his pressuring me and Astoria's nagging...I was going to give in but then Scorpius was born I did a lot of thinking. After Father passed away and Astoria had left all I had was Scor, and my mother of course. Scor was three when Astoria left, and he was my whole world. Mother encouraged me to find a job that interested me. I was good with children, both Scorpius and Daphne's girls. Kids are great, not so judgemental as adults."

"What prompted you to work in children's services?"

"Pansy did." Hermione grimaced as he mentioned Pansy Parkinson, but he didn't notice it. "Her eldest child, a boy a bit older than ours, was a complicated birth. And you know how magic makes childbirth so easy." She nodded, remembering having her children painlessly and within a few hours. "Well, her son...something went wrong and as the doctors removed him he was trying to stay with his mother via that magic bond that forms between mother and child."

Hermione could imagine what happened; the bond, a powerful thing, was created so the mother would know exactly what was going on whilst she carried her child. At birth, the bond was generally dissolved, forming magic in the child. If the bond was forcefully broken...

"He was born with some magic but within hours it had depleted. He probably won't go to Hogwarts like his younger sibling. Pansy's husband, he didn't take it well. He wanted to dispose of the boy, but Pansy struggled with him. Now there are laws in place to try to prevent the harming of any child – magical or not."

"And this?" She indicated the report.

"We are working on getting muggle-born children introduced to our communities if something happens to their parents. Some muggles actually dump their kid when their magic does something that should be impossible. We have lists of all children born in wizarding communities in Britain as well as magical children born to muggles. This way, if something happens we can get the child to safety and have them bought to a home where they can live happily. I'm also working on a program to get muggle-borns and other wizards who grew up in the muggle world to attend some classes or something to help them get integrated into our society."

"You're a great person, Draco Malfoy." She said, throwing her arms around him. "You have no idea how much that would have meant to me if I could have attended something before Hogwarts to help adjust."

"Yeah...well..."

She pulled back, momentarily forgetting why they had been in the office in the first place.

"Are you blushing?" She laughed, completely and utterly surprised at this other side of Draco that she was seeing.

He looked at her in horror. "Malfoy's do not blush." She just continued to laugh.

"Draco?" A voice called. Hermione jumped off the desk as the door opened.

Narcissa Malfoy gracefully walked in, a serene smile on her face as she looked at the two behind the desk, blushing furiously.

"Yes, Mother?"

"You had a call from the Carlyle's. They will be here for dinner. Apparently you have something you want to discuss with them?"

"Yeah, that's great. I'll invite the Potter's later when I pick up the kids." He said idly.

Narcissa nodded, then turned to Hermione. "I thought we might go out for a few hours. I know this great cafe..."

"Uh, that's great, Cissa. But I had planned on staying here, researching." Hermione mumbled as she headed over to the bookcases once more.

She felt a hand on her arm. "No, we are going out for a few hours. It will give Draco some time to catch up with his work and us some time to talk." She didn't need to elaborate as to what they would talk about. Narcissa had already worked it out from answering the call meant for her son. The woman who had called told her all about the note they had received and Narcissa had promptly invited her to bring her husband and two children to join them for dinner.

Hermione had no choice but to follow the elegant blond with only a fleeting smile from Draco. She didn't really mind going out for the afternoon with Narcissa, but she couldn't help the feeling of uselessness that followed her around.

Draco smiled as his mother led Hermione away, giving them a smile as they left. He was grateful his mother had shown up; he hadn't been expecting it, but obviously it was exactly what Hermione needed. He worked in silence, the only interruptions being Trip forcing him to eat something and his owl returning.

The clock neared four as he picked up one of the first files he had read, a particularly hard one to judge. He consulted various other files and pictures as he decided where to place the young muggle-born girl. A soft *_pop_* instantly told him he wasn't alone any longer. He looked up from the files to stare into the bright eager eyes of his elf.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir..." The tiny elf began, her hands nervously brushing her neat dress.

"Yes, Dizzy?" He sighed. He knew the elves were under strict orders not to interrupt his work unless it was for the children, not that he often worked during the day.

"It's four in the afternoon sir." She began, watching Draco as he glanced up at the clock. "You are supposed to pick the children up."

He nodded, putting the file in a drawer in his desk. Wordlessly he watched his elf take the larger stack of papers, ones he had dealt with, and disappear. He knew she was taking the papers to his partner, saving his owl a long journey.

_*pop*_

"Mr. Malfoy..."

"I'm going." He gave the elf a smile as he followed her out of the room, locking the door as he went. It wasn't locked to keep people from accessing files; it was locked to keep small children with sticky fingers away. After Scorpius had gotten in the first time Draco decided it was best the door remained locked.

"Have a nice trip, sir. We will have dinner ready in a few hours." The small elf smiled, gave a small curtsey and then disappeared.

As Draco headed to the floo he found himself once again glad the elves his mother had gotten him had both been trained to speak proper English. It was easier to understand and meant his son wouldn't pick up the elfish way of speaking.

* * *

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Hermione went to the Ministry today. For a divorce." He began, wondering if they knew of the laws.

"Oh, that's great!" Ginny smiled at him, a real smile. Instantly Draco knew she didn't know.

"No, it's not. She can't divorce him."

Draco braced as the fiery red-head began shouting out and arguing with anyone who spoke. In the end, Harry had to drag her out of the room.

"I assume you have no idea how to break their marriage?" Harry asked once he was back in the room.

"Correct. I have a friend coming over for dinner, a lawyer. He studied both Muggle and Wizarding laws. I figure if anyone knows how to get around the laws it will be him."

"And you want us to join you?" Harry fully intended on being there anyway, but figured it would be better to actually be invited.

Draco nodded. "We will probably need all the help we can get to work this out."

Harry nodded in agreement, watching as the children headed back into the house.

"What if we can't?" Harry couldn't help but be surprised at the sheer determination on Draco's face.

"We will have to." Draco said. "We have no choice, do we?"


	27. The Makings Of A Plan

"Well...that's just...just...STUPID!" Ginny shouted. Beside her, Hermione flinched.

"That's the way it's always been." Draco stated simply.

As the pair of them argued about the sexist laws, Hermione leant back wondering why they had told Ginny. Sure, Ginny was her best friend and would go to the ends of the earth to help her...but sometimes she just blew everything out of proportion.

"You know, yelling isn't going to help Hermione get out of this." Harry stated just loud enough for the pair to hear him. Instantly they shut up, their heads swinging to look at her.

Hermione just looked down at her hands. She had told the story, unwillingly, and received a mixture of results. Narcissa hadn't said anything, and up until Harry getting Draco and Ginny to shut up, he hadn't spoken either. Only hugging his best friend, unable to come up with any supportive words, knowing the outcome looked bleak.

"Have you already appealed to the Head of House?" A beautiful chestnut haired woman asked softly. She knew she was on rocky ground with Draco after the last stunt she pulled – lying about knowledge of Astoria's whereabouts.

"I don't think that would work." Ginny replied, thinking it over. "My father is the head, but while he might be willing to get the marriage bought to an end, Mum wouldn't let him."

"Not even if you told her what Ronald had done?" Ginny grimaced at hearing her brother's name. No one called him that, but Daphne had refused to call him anything else.

"She probably wouldn't believe it. Even with the memories."

"Just like that witch all over again." Hermione groaned, not wanting to head down that track again.

"Pity, that would have worked well. He could have annulled the marriage in a heartbeat." Daphne sighed.

"Divorce you mean. They have been married for over three years. He would be able to end their marriage, not make it void." Ginny was the one to correct her.

"Yeah. Sorry, I don't know much about this. My husband is the lawyer, not me."

"None of us really know much." Hermione sighed, hating her lack of knowledge.

"That's because none of us have had to divorce before." Ginny frowned. "I don't even know anyone who has gone through divorce before."

"Draco has. And so has Pansy." Daphne recalled, remembering her friends mentioning it.

"How did they get out?" Ginny asked, making it sound like marriage was a prison sentence.

"Well...Draco did his one. He didn't even need Astoria there, he just owled her." She smirked, remembering her sister coming to her doorstep, crying about it. Daphne hadn't cared at the time and didn't care now, she knew Astoria had a habit of sleeping around.

"And Pansy?"

"Did her husband do it all?" Hermione asked.

Daphne narrowed her eyes, wondering how much Hermione knew about Pansy's situation. "I believe so."

* * *

"So you're sure we can't just...threaten this Weasley fellow?"

"Positive." Harry replied, much to Draco's dismay.

"Well, the law is pretty strict. There is no way she will be able to divorce him without his..."

"Permission?" Harry put in, disgusted at the laws.

"Yeah." The males sat in silence, half listening to the girls conversation, half not.

"We could plan a little...'accident'." Draco thought aloud, not realising he was doing so.

"Do you really think Hermione will let you?"

"Who said I would ask for her permission?" Draco muttered, annoyed he had spoken his previous thoughts out loud. What amazed him though was the lack of reaction from Harry.

"We can't plan an accident, Draco. Think of the reaction of the Wizarding world if one of their 'heroes' died."

Draco nodded in agreement with his friend as all three males fell into silence. He shot a quick glance over at Hermione and was temporarily amazed at the sight in front of him. Four women; a fiery red head, a Malfoy, a Slytherin and a bookworm all coming together to unite on a cause. He had no doubt if something could be done, it would be accomplished by those women. As if feeling his gaze, Hermione looked up and shot him a soft small smile. He smiled in return and refocused on the conversation in front of him.

"If anyone could, it would be Hermione." Harry's faith for his best was clearly obvious to everyone. Draco wanted to roll his eyes, but was stuck admiring his belief instead.

"It won't be easy. I don't even know if she would be able to do anything. She'd have to go up against some serious competition." Draco looked over at his long time friend. Giles Vaneer had been his childhood friend until they both headed off to school, Draco to Hogwarts and Giles to Elsa in Switzerland. Draco hadn't heard from the only half-blood friend he had been allowed to have as a friend until the war had finished. Giles' heritage hadn't come out until the war, something that Draco was lucky Lucius had never known. It had been chance that Giles had met up with his old friend on a day both Greengrass sisters were at the Manor. And Draco was so pleased his friend had found someone he could be with for as long as he lived. And to be entirely honest with himself, Draco was sometimes jealous of that.

"What won't easy?" Daphne asked softly, smoothly integrating the two conversations back into one.

"Getting a law change." Harry answered as simply as possible. He noted his friend looked eager at the prospect of a challenge, but she was trying not to look too hopeful.

"I think it would be worth it. This could help a lot of women, not just Hermione."

Everyone nodded at Narcissa's comment, but all of them knew how bleak their chances were.

"How would we get started?" Hermione burst out eagerly. Draco rolled his eyes; trust her to be so eager.

"You know that this will have to be done predominately by you." Harry stated simply to Hermione, confusing Draco in the process.

"I will help every step of the way." Narcissa spoke softly, but firmly.

"I'll help too." Draco listened as Ginny spoke. He still couldn't work out why it was only the girls doing the most of the work.

"I wish to help you as well, Hermione." The final offer came from Daphne, surprising both Hermione and Draco.

"Why do they have to do it all?"

"Because, Draco, if you are seen helping Hermione and it comes out that she is living with you it will look bad." At Draco's still confused look, Narcissa sighed and carried on. "it will look like you are trying to take her away from her husband to claim her as your own."

"How..."

"Rose already calls you 'Daddy'." Ginny pointed out, having already picked up on their relationship.

"And then people will side with Ronald as they will believe Hermione to be siding with you, Draco. The public will most likely believe she has gone 'dark' and fallen for a death eater. For them, it will be easier to believe that than believing Ronald to be abusive."

"Couldn't I just do that?" He was met with silence. "Claim her as mine, I mean. What are the laws on that?" He turned to Giles.

"You would have to challenge him in a duel, most likely one to the death."

"No! I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!" Hermione cried out.

"I could easily beat him." Draco scoffed, and then wisely shut his mouth after receiving a room full of glares.

"I think we should work on the Head of House thing first." Giles stated, bring everyone's attention back to the topic at hand.

"Why that? Why can't we start with the law change?"

"The law change would indeed be our ultimate goal, but for now it is getting Hermione out of her marriage."

"It's not a jail." Hermione whispered.

"It may as well be." Daphne hissed back, shocking Hermione, who hadn't realised anyone had heard her.

"As soon as he receives and owl from the Department of Magical Internal Affairs he will know what Hermione tried to do. And he can and probably will drag her back. And there isn't a lot we can do about it. We have to get their marriage dissolved before he realises anything."

"Maybe you could have a dinner." Daphne directed her comment to Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Invite over the Weasleys. Not Ronald of course, but everyone else. Including Hermione and the children, but not Draco or Scorpius." She shot an apologetic look at Draco, knowing just how protective he had become of Hermione and her children. "Surely your parents will realise something is up when Hermione is suddenly all quiet and Ronald isn't there?" This was directed at Ginny who nodded briefly. "Now this is what should happen. Can you act?" She looked to Hermione who looked a bit confused, but gave a slight nod. "Okay, when they ask where Ronald is, act like you are about to burst into tears. Tell them you don't know where his is. Then your daughter, Rose was it? Okay, she can...I might need to talk to your daughter." Daphne looked to Draco and indicated to the other room where all the children were playing together. He sighed but stood up, watching as Daphne and Ginny tried to coach Hermione on how to fake crying.

"Daddy! Are you finished with your big people talk?" Rose asked innocently, launching herself at Draco. He looked around at to his relief, only Daphne's daughter had noticed his entrance but hadn't said anything.

"I need you to come with me, Rose." He said softly, smiling as the little girl slipped her hand into his and followed him out of the room.

In the hall that separated the two rooms, he crouched down to Rose's eye level. "We need you to help us, okay?"

Rose smiled as she realised she was of importance. "Sure thing, Daddy."

He nodded patiently and led her back to where the other adults were waiting.

"Mummy? Why are you crying?" She let go of Draco and rushed to her mother. Hermione laughed and brushed the fake tears away.

"I'm fine, I'm okay." She smiled at her daughter. Rose looked sceptical but didn't say anything.

"My, she's a beauty. What house do you reckon she would get sorted in to?" Daphne asked as she eyed the young girl who looked around the room and settled for gazing at Daphne.

"I...I don't know..."

"Slytherin." Draco stated confidently and just shrugged when three Gryffindors glared at him.

"Are you kids having fun?" Narcissa asked loudly, stopping the glaring war that was going on.

"Yes! We need more girls though, there is only me and Sienna and like..."She paused, counting on her fingers. "Four boys."

"There are actually four girls." Narcissa stated. "Two are just a little young to play at the moment. You'll have to wait until they are a bit older."

"Like me!" Rose chirped, smiling as the adults laughed with her.

"I might go check up on the rest of the children." Draco muttered low enough that only Harry and Hermione heard him. Hermione barely noticed as he left the room, but Harry was left to wonder if Draco was being over protective or just didn't want to be there.

"Is everything okay, Dad? Where did Rose go?" Scorpius was on him as soon as he walked into the room.

"Everything is okay, Rose is just helping out with something." He looked at his son, thinking that the day Hermione and her kids went to join the rest of the Weasley gang would make a good day for him to spend some one on one time with his son. Something he hadn't done in a while. Something that would hopefully take his mind off everything that was going on, and maybe take his thoughts away from Hermione for the first time in a long time.


	28. Dinner Time

"So you know the plan?"

"Of course I know the plan; you have been over it a thousand times, Draco." Hermione gave a small smile at his obvious protectiveness.

"Yeah but there are so many ways it could go wrong, I mean..."

"Draco." She swiftly cut him off, knowing he would go on for ages about what could go wrong. "Just be optimistic." Without thinking, she pecked his cheek and walked over to the fireplace. Tracing her finger over the crack on the wall, she turned back to him. "Everything will be okay. Now, go have fun with your son." With one last small smile she stepped into the fire with her son, trusting Rose to follow through when she had done whatever it was she was insisting was important.

"Goodbye, Daddy. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Rose chirped as she wrapped her arms around his leg. Absently he bent down, kissing her head before giving her a gentle push toward the fire. "I'm going to throw the best tantrum ever!" He commented she was too old to be throwing tantrums when sad, teary expression came over her face. For half a second he was alarmed, wondering what had upset her so quickly but relaxed when she smiled and waved as she stepped into the flames. He had to give it to her, the girl had a good acting potential.

"What do you want to do?" He asked his son who had just stood patiently waiting while Hermione and her kids left. Scorpius gave a small shrug before slyly pulling out a solid wooden object from behind the chair. Draco couldn't help but laugh as his son held up the broom, but didn't object.

"Flying? I should have known." He scooped up the boy in his arms and tickled him gently as they went outside. Draco had no objections to spending his time with his son flying; he loved it because it allowed them to spend quality time together on the broom and they got to make the best of the warm weather.

* * *

Despite appearing to be calm, Hermione was inwardly panicking. Like Draco, her mind had gone over all the different ways the evening could go wrong but she was trying to keep calm, for Rose's sake, if not her own. She wasn't surprised that Rose didn't appear to be worried; she knew the girl would be doing what she herself was doing, hiding the worries beneath a mask. Both knew that their parts had to be played perfectly. Even Hugo knew he wasn't to act up or anything during dinner. Daphne had left him no real role in their performance as he was so young, but also because she felt he was less reliable than his older sister.

"Hermione, ready?" Ginny spoke softly, not wanting anyone in the other room waiting to hear. Hermione nodded softly as they waited for a few seconds for Rose to join them. As she entered, Rose took her mother's hand, her sad but still sweet expression set on her face. She was determined to do a good job, to make her mother and Draco proud of her. Hermione followed her best friend, wishing she had half the confidence and grace the younger woman was showing, even though she knew Ginny was just as scared as she was.

"Hugo, your cousins are all out in the backyard if you want to join them." Ginny suggested lightly, not bothering to include his sister as she knew that Rose would want to stay near her mother. Hermione gave a small but nervous laugh as Hugo raced off to the backyard as soon as it was suggested.

Rose's grip tightened as she followed Hermione into the dining room where all the rest of the family was seated and talking in their overly loud way. Hermione just gave her a soft smile, knowing her daughter could be confident enough at time, but was often as shy as a mouse when in a large crowd. And the Weasleys certainly classified as a large crowd.

Four red headed brothers sat around the table, three of them with a wife at their side. At one end of the table, Molly and Arthur sat together, looking over their children proudly. When Ginny, Harry and Hermione sat down it made for one loud table. Rose was the only child in the room; she knew her cousins and Hugo were all outside running around as occasionally a shout could be heard indoors. She wished she could be out playing too but she knew she had an important job to do.

"Hermione dear, how are you? Where is Ronnie? Will he be along soon?" Molly rushed Hermione not long after she made it into the room. Hermione didn't answer, but let herself be squashed in Molly's arms. It wasn't long before Molly turned her attention away from Hermione and onto her daughter. Rose tried not to struggle as her face was covered by Molly's large bosom.

"We don't see you often enough, Hermione. You should come around more, bring our grandchildren." Arthur said as he held his arms out for Rose. She hugged her grandfather; she had always respected him more than her grandmother, who was a bit too touchy-feely for Rose's liking.

"How's Hugo? Ron said he had been sick lately and that's why you didn't come visit us last weekend." Molly said worriedly.

"He's fine." Hermione muttered, surprised. She didn't know Ron was still seeing his parents often, even when she was with him he didn't go very often and more often than not took the children with him to distract his parents and left Hermione at home.

"So I was thinking the children could all eat in the lounge while the adults stay in here. And maybe..." Hermione stopped listening, internally panicking. She shared a look with Ginny who looked much calmer than Hermione was.

"Mother. This table is big enough for everyone, kids included. That's why we bought this table." Ginny was firm in reminding her mother who was in charge. Molly just looked at her. Usually, the big family dinner was held at Molly and Arthurs, this was the first time a full family dinner was to be held at the house Harry and Ginny owned. At Molly's, the children ate in another room because the family had extended to 13 adults and nearly as many children.

"Yes, yes. Of course." Molly looked out of place sitting down, not flustering about the kitchen for once.

Hermione joined in conversation when others spoke to her, but generally she spent the time sitting with Rose beside her, talking softly to her every so often. When George came over to hug his niece she flinched so convincingly Hermione was left to wonder if she wasn't actually faking everything. It wasn't until all the children were seated down one end of the table and dinner was served that Ron's absence was remembered.

"He's...I don't know where he is." Hermione answered Molly's question honestly.

"Oh, I'm sure he will be along soon. He does love his food." Molly spoke with only fondness for her son. Hermione cringed; she used to be fond of everyone but after losing one of her children and many friends she became more protective of her children and the grandchildren when they came along, but less protective of everyone else.

"I hope not." Her words were only just stronger than a whisper but it was enough for everyone to hear, especially as they were all quiet waiting to hear where Ron was. Hermione cringed as almost all the adults looked at her.

"What was that, Hermione dear, I didn't quite hear you?" Arthur looked up at her with interest, while beside him Molly's expression told her that she had heard it perfectly.

"I..." She glanced down at her plate, her eyes filling with tears. "Nothing, it was nothing." Beside her, Rose patted her arm softly. She didn't see Arthur and Molly conversing quietly, or the looks of confusion that almost everyone was giving her.

"Maybe I should check if he is home." Molly suggested in a tone that indicated she had already decided what she was doing.

"No!"

"No? Why not? Rosie?" Molly's voice reflected her surprise that her best behaved grandchild was shouting and involving herself in a conversation that didn't involve her.

"He's not welcome." Rose mumbled, a little intimidate by all the people staring at her.

"Of course he is, he's your Daddy."

"Not anymore." She relied with a shrug.

"Don't be silly, Rosie."

"Don't call me Rosie."

Molly gasped at the insolence Rose was showing her. "Now, Rosie...Rose, what has gotten into you."

Rose didn't answer, merely glared at her grandmother as she shoved some potato into her mouth. Hermione knew Molly was going to be the difficult one but even so, it was hard for her to hear Rose acting like a rebellious teen. She couldn't help but hope Rose didn't go through the rebellion phase.

"Rose, answer me when I speak to you."

"What do you want me to say?" Rose almost smiled at her ability to remember all the lines Daphne had suggested she used, but managed to keep a glare on her face – no easy feat for a child.

"Why do you think Ron is not your father anymore?" Molly couldn't help but look at Hermione, wondering if she had somehow had another guy fill the father figure role in the children's lives.

"He just isn't!"_ Make them wonder, make a big fuss._ Rose recalled Cissa's advice.

"He is your dad, how can he not be. He lives with you Rose; he tucks you in every night." Arthur spoke gently, putting a hand on his wife's arm to calm her.

Rose pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"He...what...Did he leave you?" Molly was flabbergasted but managed to direct her comment to Hermione who just shook her head.

"Wait...then how does he not live there?"

"We don't live with him! We live with..."

"Someone else." Rose stomped on her brother's foot as hard as she could to shut him up. Luckily, he took the hint and resumed eating.

A wave of silence came over the table; even the children felt the awkwardness in the air and ceased talking.

"Why do you live with someone else?" Molly's voice, directed toward Hermione, held no trace of the warmth it had earlier.

For a short while, no one said anything. Hermione was doing exactly what Daphne had taught her, only her tears weren't all fake; she was really ashamed that she was manipulating her family and also ashamed she had let everything with Ron happen. It was obvious she wasn't the headstrong girl that she had used to be; time had changed her.

"Are you sleeping with someone else?" Molly said with absolute disgust. Hermione was left to wonder how she came to that conclusion as she shook her head.

"I would never..." She whispered, while Ginny nodded in agreement with complete faith in her best friend.

"How could you think Hermione would do that?" Ginny glared at her mother, knowing she would blame Hermione for the relationship falling apart.

"Well what did she do then?" Around the table, quite a few were beginning to look at the family matriarch with disgust. Most didn't blame her though; they knew how protective she had become of her children, especially of the younger ones.

"It's not her fault! Stop being so mean!" Rose shouted at her grandmother with full volume.

"Now, Rosie, this is an adult conversation. Hey, why don't you children go off and play in the other room?" Arthur suggested gently, noticing everyone had stopped eating. He smiled as the children left the table and frowned at Rose who just crossed her arms.

The troop of children made enough noise as they left to cover Molly as she whispered to her husband about how mature Rose had become lately.

"Rose, don't you want to go join your cousins?"

She acted like she was thinking for a moment then shrugged as if she didn't care. In reality, she did care but she knew what was more important.

Molly and Arthur looked around awkwardly, both wanting to know what had happened between Hermione and Ron but neither willing to ask in front of Rose.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" Rose stared at them as they looked around.

"Rose..." Hermione whispered.

"No, I want everyone to know."

The rest of the adults stayed quiet, a rare sight to see. Finally, George rolled his eyes and gave in. "What happened?"

"Rose..."

"He drinks a lot, which you already know. And well, one night..."

"Oh, Rose..."

Rose shot a look at her mother but didn't shut up. The small girl looked around the room, noting nearly everyone was hanging on, waiting for her words.

"He tried to kill my Mummy. He hurt her so bad she didn't wake up for AGES!" She dramatised the last word while all around the faces of her extended family took on shocked or disbelieving faces.

"Rose, I'm sure that you might not be telling the truth, he wouldn't do that..." Molly tried to reason with her.

"What? He did hit her; I saw it with my own eyes! And then she wouldn't wake up, no matter how loud I shouted! It wasn't the first time either!" She looked directly at her grandmother, who still looked sceptical. "Why do you think it's all Mummy's fault? He always had a temper, he yelled at me and Hugo lots. And Mum, he always yelled at her. I wish...I wish he wasn't my father!" Her eyes filled with tears as she slid off her own seat to sit on her mother's knee, leaning into her embrace.

A chorus of gasps ran out through the room. Molly herself paled and sunk down in her seat wondering what had gone wrong with her son. No one spoke; no one knew what to say. Hermione, Ginny and Harry all found themselves holding their breath, waiting for Molly or Arthur to say something. Anything.

"Hermione?" Fleur asked softly.

"She's right, it's true. All of it."


	29. The Calm Before The Storm

Draco paced back and forth in front of the fire. Any moment Hermione would come waltzing through and then he would know how the evening went. They were due back at exactly 8, which was 13 minutes ago. He wasn't sure if he should be worried or hopeful but was leaning more toward being worried.

He'd had a great time with his son, flying over the countryside before joining his mother for a quiet dinner. It hadn't been that quiet in the manor in ages and he could see Scorpius was missing his pseudo-siblings just as much as he himself was missing the people that had quickly become a family to him. He spent dinner time flickering between wondering what was going on with Hermione and planning a big day out for not just both of them, but the friends they had picked up along the way. Never did he imagine he would be planning on spending the day with his schoolyard nemesis, but that just showed how much his life had changed since the war.

As he turned to pace across the room once more, the fire flashed green. A sleepy looking Hugo stepped into the room, his hand wrapped tightly within his older sister's one.

"Mum will be through soon." She mumbled, clearly tired.

He walked over and just caught the younger child before he hit the floor. Swiftly he headed toward the bedrooms, Rose by his side. It didn't take him long to get the boy settled in his bed, but Rose was a different story. She was clearly tired, and didn't want to go to bed but after a few minutes of glaring at Draco, her eyelids began to droop and he just smiled as he tucked her in. Heading downstairs again, he was just getting back to the fireplace when Hermione stepped though.

She didn't say anything and her face was set in a stony resolve. Without saying a word he guided her to the sofa where he wrapped his arms around her. Leaning into the comfort she whispered to him everything that had happened. She didn't look at him the whole time, and her voice came out almost mechanically but he could see she was trying to hold it together.

"They said they would think about it. As if there was something more..." She mumbled, displeased with the way that the evening had gone. She was however happy to know she had at least an ally in Fleur who had been disgusted and shocked at Ron's actions.

He wasn't entirely sure what to say to her, so he just held her. After a few minutes of silence she snapped out of her dazed state and leaped off the chair without a backward glance. A little confused, Draco let her go and gave her a few minutes to herself.

Resolving to let the others know how the evening went, he headed to his office intending to send a letter while letting Hermione be alone for a while. Without thinking he walked straight through the door not noticing the wards around the room were already down. Sitting down at his desk, he composed a quick letter and whistled to his owl. As he opened the window for the bird, he felt he wasn't alone. Brandishing his wand, he looked around the room in the semi darkness. He hadn't turned on the lights, only the lamp on his desk and he finally realised the light coming through a partially obscured doorway. Heading over to the door that he knew lead to his private library, he wasn't surprised at all to see the bookworm curled in one of the chairs with a pile of books beside her.

Leaving her to the book, he finished up the last bit of work he had to do before heading back in to check on her. Walking over, he noticed she had yet to turn a page in the whole time he had been in the room. In fact, he couldn't recall seeing her move. Smiling softly, he gently tugged away the book in her hands and stacked with the others before picking up the tired woman in his arms. She didn't awaken as he carried her to her room and placed her on her bed, transfiguring her clothes into silk pyjamas. He brushed her hair away from her face as he pulled her blankets around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, hoping for her sake that everything would work out.

* * *

Two days had passed since Hermione had been to the family dinner, and she had yet to hear from the elder Weasleys. She had spent quite a bit of time during the first day buried in the library frantically researching everything and anything there was on marriage and divorces. She hadn't had much luck with figuring out a way out, but she still had a sliver of hope.

On the second day, Draco had warded his office and library with the strongest spells he knew so she couldn't get in. He had plans for a big day out to take her mind off of things and treat the kids and he wasn't letting her lock herself in his library. Again. Instead, he layered the wards as best he could using spells he hoped she hadn't heard of. In the end, it didn't matter as he was up before her and was nursing a cup of coffee before she entered the kitchen.

It was early still, and as far as she was aware the kids weren't up yet. She wasn't surprised to find that Draco was up and dressed, she just poured herself a drink and joined him. They sat in silence for a while before their peace was broken by the clomping of three children heading downstairs.

"When will everyone be here?" Scorpius asked as he sat at the table.

"Soon enough." Draco replied, serving the kids breakfast. He glanced over at Hermione and smirked at her confused expression. He had worked everything out so that only three other people knew of the day's plans; Harry, Narcissa and Daphne's husband Giles. To everyone else, it was a surprise. The kids knew they were going somewhere and their parent was to make sure everyone was dressed appropriately.

An owl fluttered at the window, drawing everyone's attention. Draco was the first to make a move. He removed the letter swiftly, avoiding the bird's attempt to bite him as he slid the letter to Hermione. She opened it slowly, dreading it.

"They want me to go see them tomorrow. Wish I could see them today and get this whole thing sorted out." She sighed softly, dreading the verdict but distracted herself as she fed the owl a treat and wrote out a quick reply, giving it to the bird that promptly flew away.

"We can't. We have plans for today." Rose chirped receiving a nod from Draco.

"So what's going on?" Hermione looked around the room, waiting.

Her question went unanswered as everyone ate with minimal chatter about menial things. Hermione sat confused only eating a few bites here and there as she tried to work out what it was that Draco was hiding from her. She didn't have much of an appetite anymore but she ate anyway. The three eager, happy faces of the children put a small smile on her face but she couldn't shake the feeling she was missing something.

From the other room, the fire flashed. As soon as the kids heard the noise they dashed out of the room, leaving a confused Hermione and an amused Draco in their wake. To Hermione's surprise she looked up from her cup to see her youngest dragging a smiling Harry behind him. She barely had time to open her mouth before Ginny, Narcissa and Daphne entered the room, kids darting all around them. Ginny sat on the chair next to Hermione, looking every bit as confused as she did. The elder males and Narcissa stood conspiring in the kitchen. At a word from Harry the children gathered around him, listening intently.

"What's going on?" Ginny whispered, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione shrugged as Daphne hesitantly joined them, her youngest in her arms.

"I think there is a conspiracy going on here." She muttered quietly.

"Are we the only ones who don't know what is going on?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't imagine the kids knowing, they would have told us. At least one of them would have slipped up and said something if they knew." Hermione nodded in agreement with Daphne.

"Yet they know more than us, they knew something was going on this morning."

"All I know was Giles was put this on my bed for me to wear. I mean, I like it," Daphne swept her hand down the soft white and green summer dress, "It just isn't something I would normally wear. I don't recall owning it before today."

Ginny laughed in agreement, "Same here." Her dress was pale blue, contrasting with her shining red hair.

They looked at Hermione, who unlike the others wasn't in a dress. As she looked around, for the first time that morning she noticed all the kids wore shorts or dresses, all looking dressed for summer. Draco caught her looking and gave her a smirk. A rush of warmth came over her and she looked down to find her jeans and top had been replaced by a white and yellow dress in a similar style to the other girls.

She mouthed across the room, "what's going on?" but he only gave her a sly grin back as he sorted the kids into two groups. She glared at him as Harry and Giles walked over, taking their youngest daughters from their wives with a smirk. Narcissa grabbed Ginny's hand and Draco grabbed both Hermione and Daphne. They found themselves dragged over to where the children stood in two circles. Draco pulled an ordinary looking castle shaped beach bucket out of his pocket, unshrinking it as he went. The kids automatically put their hand on it, knowing what was going on. Daphne followed suit a few seconds behind the kids, and with a nudge from Draco, Hermione put her hand on it too.

The salty smell in the air was the first thing that caught Hermione's attention. As she opened her eyes, the bright sunlight hit her directly. Draco's arm came up around her waist, stopping her from falling. His head blocked the sunlight, the light surrounding his head like a halo. For a brief moment he looked so angelic Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed.

Draco stood confused, watching as Hermione struggled to stop laughing.

"Not quite the reaction I was expecting." He pouted for a moment.

Hermione paused, looking around. The children squealed as they ran around on the sand, running toward and then away from the waves. A short distance away a huge house backed up onto the sand. She couldn't help but notice how vacant the small beach was; there was no one around outside their group.

Narcissa had set up umbrella's and chairs along a stretch of sand and was making sure all the kids had been thoroughly covered in sun block when Daphne waltzed over to where Draco and Hermione stood, the latter still in shock.

"What a wonderful surprise, thanks, Draco." Daphne kissed his cheek before joining Narcissa in the shade.

"Best idea ever!" James shouted.

Rose tugged at Draco's arm until he bent to her level. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, uttering "Thank you," before darting away with Scorpius at her side.

"Well, what do you think?" Draco dared to ask Hermione, who had finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"Great idea." She smiled.

He tapped his cheek, "Don't I get..."

She laughed, but leaned into him to kiss his cheek. He turned at the last second, catching her lips with his. When she pulled away after a short while, he gave a cheeky smirk which turned serious quickly.

"This is to show you that no matter what happens tomorrow, no matter what they decide to do, there is always something to make you happy and a huge group of people to support you, no matter what."

She glanced around; her son and his two cousins were playing in the waves under the care watch of the eldest Malfoy; her daughter sat with Scorpius and Daphne's daughter, Sienna, building a sandcastle; Ginny was chatting to Daphne and Harry and Giles came out of the house, the youngest two children in their arms. Laughter often ran through the air and for a while at least, Hermione felt like everything was fine. She leaned in and kissed Draco once more feeling completely carefree for the first time in a long while.


	30. The Verdict

Arthur looked at Hermione hesitantly. Beside him, Molly's stare switched between Hermione, and Harry and Ginny, who sat flanking her. The silence in the room was nauseating to Hermione, who despite everything her mind was screaming at her, was hoping with all her heart that they had listened to her and agreed to break her marriage with Ron. Her brain knew that the chances of it were slim but for once she wasn't listening to her head. Hermione had flooed to the Burrow with Ginny and Harry firmly at her side. The elder Weasley's knew Hermione had to be staying with someone, and as much as they hoped it was the Potter household, they had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't.

Molly had hoped the day would reveal who Hermione was living with, wondering for a few brief moments if she had been having an affair, but then shook the thought away. It wasn't like the girl they knew to cheat on her husband, no matter how awful she said he was.

"Oh Ronnie! Glad you make it." Molly was up on her feet smothering her son in a hug the second he stepped out of the floo.

Both Hermione and Ginny gave a slight gasp, and Harry just found himself thankful they had placed Hermione in the middle. He took his best friend's hand and gave it a slight squeeze, letting her know that she was not alone.

Hermione's face thundered as she glared at Molly. Then her gaze turned to her husband. He glanced in her direction but didn't look directly at her. Hermione felt a small glimmer of satisfaction knowing he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Now we are all here, we can begin." Molly directed Ron to the seat opposite from Hermione as she spoke, her voice far more cheerful than anyone else in the room.

"I don't know how to say this." Arthur looked at Hermione regret, written all over his face. With that, she knew what he was going to say.

"We aren't going to break your marriage. I believe that marriage is a sacred bond that shouldn't be broken. It's nothing a bit of counselling can't fix." It was Molly who spoke, while Arthur looked at everywhere but the occupants in the room.

"Thats..." Ginny leapt up to speak, but Hermione tugged her back down. Ginny settled an 'are-you-an-idiot' look on her face, glaring at her mother. A stand-down of glares began between the two stubborn Weasley women before Arthur gently pulled his wife away, breaking the stare.

"If that's it, we may as well leave then." Harry rose to leave, but a firm look from Molly made him sit down again.

Molly brushed down her apron idly and turned her attention to her son. "Ron, why don't you tell us what you're feeling right now. Why do you think Hermione wants a divorce? What does she mean to you?"

Ron's face went red very quickly and he looked at his mother meekly. He glanced across the table at his wife who sat with a cold guarded look on her face.

Ginny leaned into Hermione and with a voice just loud enough to be heard by Harry and Hermione only, whispered, "This looks staged."

Hermione sent back an amused look, remembering the dinner itself was entirely staged but not voicing any thoughts out loud. She was still less than impressed that Molly had invited Ron. Suddenly she was very thankful she had insisted Rose and Hugo stay with Draco for the day. The last thing she needed was Rose's Weasley temper flaring up.

"Mione is my whole world. And the kids, you're the best things that ever happened to me." He had the decency to look at her with shame.

Harry covered his mouth as Molly started talking about marriage and counselling. He leaned in, much the same as Ginny had moments before, "I remember you saying he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Reckon you might be right."

Ginny bit the side of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. Between the smart comments being whispered and her mother's ranting, she was struggling to hold it all in.

"I don't think so. I don't want to go to counselling, I don't want to risk my children's lives by returning there. Thank you for the suggestion, but I'm not interested." Hermione said calmly, wanting to leave.

Arthur turned to her. "It's not that I don't want to. It's been too long, too many years together. You have two children together; think of what's best for them. We...we think it's for the best."

Hermione gave him a curt nod, seeing behind his words at the real message. It was what Molly wanted.

"Where are you going?" Molly nearly shouted. The day wasn't turning out as planned, but then, she had started with the most optimistic plans of anyone.

"There is no point us being here anymore. We have kids to pick up."

"You're going? Back to...him. You're a cheating slut! I don't want anything to do with you! You've polluted our kids into thinking I've done something wrong, and now you've convinced my best friend and my sister that I'm the bad guy. Well I'm not; you're the slut, sleeping with that..." His voice stopped and he clutched his throat.

All eyes stared at him, some in disbelief like Arthur, some in curiosity like Molly, and the others in a mixture of shock, fear and disgust.

Hermione quickly realised Ron knew who she was staying with and that he could be about reveal everything. _Not that it matters now._ She thought bitterly. The thing she had hoped on the most had fallen through; it was time to try for the backup plan.

"That...he done something to me...and he stole my wife...when I find him, I'll kill that..." He scratched as his throat, his face fading from red into a deep purple colour.

Molly began rushing around, trying to help her son. Harry gave a slight nod at Arthur before rising, and with the girls at his side he left, Ron and Molly never noticing anything.

* * *

It had taken an hour, but Ron was finally able to talk again. His face however remained the eggplant-purple colour, no matter how much Molly and Arthur had tried to remove it. The only thing that remained was to hope it wore off over time.

With a slight gasp, Molly slid her youngest son a piece of parchment and a quill.

"If you can't say it, write it. Who is Hermione with?"

Ron looked at her sceptically, before gripping the quill. Molly took a step back, giving him space. He put the tip down on the paper hesitantly, before drawing a single line. His hand began to shake as he put the quill tip at the top of his line. He was cautious, wondering if anything would go wrong; whether writing was cursed too. As he started to complete the first letter, a bolt of pain shot right through his hand. He looked at the quill in shock, but figuring it was a joke product left in the house from is brothers all those years ago, he continued. He had three letters down when the bolt of pain ran through his hand and into his arm again, much more intense than the first time. He paused, but the pain didn't stop. Instead, it ran through his arm and into his chest. Slowly, it travelled throughout his body, hitting his legs and other arm almost in synch. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, it ran into his neck. In shock he dropped the quill, ink splashing over everything he had written.

His head began to feel like it was being crushed by several heavy objects, and he gripped it in pain. A sharp choking sound rippled through the room as his eyes glazed before fluttering shut.

Molly rushed to his side, letting out a breath as soon as she realised he was still breathing. He was in a deep sleep and didn't move at all as she hovered him through to his old bed. Arthur hadn't moved the whole time, waiting for his wife to come back so they could decide whether they needed to take him to St Mungo's. She bustled back in, staring at the parchment on the table that was drenched in ink.

"How...?" She knew as well as Arthur did that there wasn't that much ink on the quill to begin with, yet the end result looked like several bottles had been tipped over all at once.

Brushing the quill away, she picked up the paper. The dried ink showed none of the letters at all, and she let out a big sigh, throwing it away. It had been her idea; she had wanted to know who Hermione was with so badly that she hadn't thought the whole thing through. It hadn't taken her long to realise that the person's name was under a spell, something she had never seen before but that she guessed was like a darker version of the Fidelius Charm. Another idea came to her; if he couldn't say it or write it, she would just get the memory from him and borrow a pensieve. When her son woke up...if he woke up at all.

* * *

"A failsafe?" Harry echoed. He had questioned Draco about it as soon as they had gotten back to the Manor. Hermione had been annoyed when they had arrived back and had gone to play with the kids to distract herself. Ginny had been torn between wanting to know and wanting to stay with Hermione, so settled for following her friend knowing that her husband would tell her later.

"Yes. Simply, if Weasel wanted to tell anyone about that day at Hermione's he wouldn't be able to."

"Smart idea." Harry said a little begrudgingly, accepting that they had all gone past petty childhood grudges.

"I know." Draco shot him a cocky look. "I had to make sure that the secret was safe."

"What exactly does it do?" Somehow Harry suspected he didn't exactly _want _to know.

"Nothing harmful. He won't die. I figured Hermione wouldn't forgive me for that, even if it made all our lives easier." Harry gave Draco a brief smile; as much as he hated Ron right now, he still didn't want him dead. "He can't say it, or write it. He can think about it, but he can't share that thought with anyone."

"Not even with Legilimency?"

"No. I'm not entirely sure of the whole process." Draco gave a sheepish look. "I know that it will mark him in some obvious way, so people who know of the spell know he is trying to betray someone. If he tries two separate times to pass on the information he will pass out and the memory will vanish from his head. He will be left knowing that Hermione is staying with someone, but will never quite be able to put his finger on exactly who it is. And thus, keeping her safe."

"Where did you hear of that?"

Draco gave a smirk. "It's an old pureblood secret."

"Of course." He looked out the window, catching a peek of Hermione and her son. "She will be okay."

"Yes, she will." It wasn't a question. "She will be fine. She's the strong one, she always was. We just have to resort to plan B."

"We just have to...create an actual plan B."


	31. Plan B

**Hello. Yes, I am still alive. I figure after 18 months, it may be 19 months actually, I would update this with a new chapter. Hopefully more. In addition, all previous chapters have been cleaned up, authors notes have been removed and a few minor tweaks have been made. Nothing big enough to actually change the story, in fact most of you won't notice at all.**

**If you have been following this you may need to go back and re-read it. That's cool, I had to do that too. Thank you to any old followers who are still interested, and to the four people who have messaged me in the last month begging for this to be continued. Thank you for inspiring me.**

* * *

Hermione had barely spoken to Draco all day. She knew he was behind cursing Ron and was less than impressed about it.

She was mad, extremely mad at first. At dinner, even the kids could tell something was wrong and had been quiet.

The spell had been something she hadn't seen before, and something she hoped wasn't dark magic. As much as she hated Ron, she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Anything really bad anyway, she thought.

Tossing around in her bed, she wasn't getting sleep. The temptation to confront Draco was too much and she threw her blankets off.

"You cursed him?!" A shriek woke the sleeping blond. He mumbled incoherently as he turned on the light and blinked, focusing on the woman in front of him. The very pissed off woman in front of him.

"Can't this wait until morning?" He muttered, rubbing his face.

"No." She growled. Draco sat up slowly and took a long look at Hermione who stood with her hands on her hips, glaring. He chuckled softly, prompting a bigger glare.

"I'm sorry." He attempted, then shook his head. "No. I am not sorry. I'd do anything to keep you safe, and if it meant cursing that weasel…well I am not complaining about that." The smile that flooded his face happened without a thought, but her immediate stare cleared his face.

"You can't go around and curse people! Even if they do…" She cut off, suddenly realizing what she was about to day.

"It was justified, and I wouldn't take it back. He had not only hurt you, but at that point he had hurt my son. No one, and I mean no one, hurts the people I love and gets away with it."

His proclamation, even if he hadn't realized what he was saying, startled Hermione. She dropped her stance and hesitantly sat on the edge of his bed as he shifted his feet. Suddenly, she realized where she was. At night, in Draco Malfoy's bedroom, looking at his shirtless body.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered when she remained silent.

"I still don't approve. But I understand why you did it." She admitted.

He smirked and she hit his leg softly.

"It doesn't make it okay though."

Draco shrugged. They both knew he wouldn't change his mind; that he was to an extent, proud of what he had done.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I should go. Sleep well." Her words were mumbled as she stood and darted toward the door.

"Hermione!" He called, a second too late. She had already shut the door.

He settled back down, wishing she had stayed. Despite knowing it was a foolish wish, he couldn't help but want her snug in his arms, to wake to see her face first thing every morning. Sighing, he rolled over and tried to get the thoughts of her out of his mind.

Mind cleared and a few hours of sleep later, Hermione delved into research.

Draco was setting up lessons for the children.

Scorpius had always had a private tutor but Rose and Hugo had been attending small classes locally. Hermione had originally wanted her kids to go to a muggle primary school to learn the basics but Ron had put his foot down. So they had gone to a friendly local witch who tutored a small group of children every day for parents who worked.

Draco however was less willing to send the kids off every day. Scorpius' regular tutor had gone on maternity leave just two weeks before Hermione and her kids had come to live at the manor. With all the drama, Draco had been putting off setting up new lessons.

While he could have sent the kids by floo every day to the classes Rose and Hugo had attended, he was reluctant to send them out where Ron could find them. Instead, he convinced Hermione that the best thing was to have a private tutor come in.

Hermione had found a niece of a former order member who had finished training as a primary teacher. Madeleine Vance would floo in five days a week and teach the three kids everything from English and maths to basic wizarding history and latin.

It took a full five days for Draco and Hermione to come up with a complete plan that they both agreed on. They worked while the kids started their basic classes. Every day once lessons were finished, they would put down the paper work and be with the kids.

It made progress slow, but Draco would have it no other way. They were safe at the manor and it wasn't as if they were cut off from the world. Narcissa came over often, as did the Potter's, to Draco's surprise. It continued to amaze him every time they managed to have a civilized conversation. It only amazed him further when he realized that he was enjoying it.

* * *

When Draco and Hermione had finished the first draft of their plan, Ron had awoken for the first time. His worried mother had called in a medi-witch, who had recognized the symptoms listed and the deep purple colour on his face.

Through a smirk, she informed the family that his symptoms would go away when he woke up. Molly questioned if he would remember the incident and the witch didn't know. She told them he would recall there was something he knew, but had forgotten. It would be eternally on the tip of his tongue, never to be said.

"Wha' happened?" Ron grumbled as he woke up. Immediately, his mother was at his side, hugging him against her chest. Weakley, he pushed her off and rubbed his still purple face.

"Ronnie! Are you okay, are you in any pain?" She cooed, calling for her husband.

"Mmm fine. I don't know what happened?"

The elder Weasley's sat on the side of the bed.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Molly asked softly.

Ron could see a group of people in his mind. His best friend, or was that former best friend? He and Harry were not as close as they had been in school anymore. His little sister, furious at him and his parents as well. And his wife, sitting between the pair, still looking every bit as beautiful as she was the day they married. More, if he was honest. She looked happier, even if she was angry with him.

Thinking back, he thought about the last time he had seen his kids. He wondered how they were. And where they were. Last time he had seen his son, he had run away from his mother and had made it home. Harry had come to retrieve Hugo, but he hadn't been alone.

Frowning, Ron tried to picture the other person's face. It was a man, he thought. Was it? He couldn't focus on the face. It was blurry, and the more he tried to focus the harder it was to picture.

He had seen that person before. With Hermione. Or was it? Ron rubbed at his forehead, feeling a headache building up.

He explained what he could recall to the sad faces and they hugged him, wondering what was to come.

* * *

"Won't you be dragging the Weasley name through the mud, if you do this?" Daphne asked at a group dinner. Hermione and Draco had explained their plan to their friends, wanting their opinions.

"That's why I am going to do it anonymously," Hermione said softly.

She and Draco had spent an afternoon arguing over whether it was better to go to the media anonymously or with her name attached. On one hand her name would mean people would instantly attract attention, but on the other, many would not believe that one of their war heroes could abuse another person.

They had finally settled on what Draco referred to as the 'Slytherin approach'; no names.

"Witch Weekly magazine has already agreed to speak with Hermione, who will be disguised the whole time. I was hoping a couple of the girls would be willing to attend as well, under disguise of course and be sort of undercover. On hand if anything goes wrong, but far enough away it looks like Hermione is alone," Draco told the group, glancing over Ginny and Daphne, who both nodded.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked, noticing her best friend had been very quiet.

She nodded, giving a small smile. "I am just worried. Like Daphne said, if this comes out we will basically be dragging your name through the mud. I love your family, I do. I don't want to see something like this come out and hurt them."

Ginny reached for her hand, squeezing it. "We know. My family supports you. Those with any sense do anyway. I couldn't care less if you destroy the family name, all I want, all we want, is for you to be safe. And for any other person in your situation to be safe and free as well."

Ginny's words reminded her that she was not alone, she had a family who loved her. A quick glance at Narcissa reminded her that she was not the only person to have ever been abused in a marriage. Hermione resolved to be the last.

Silence came over the room, and Harry took it as his chance to talk. "Ron tried to contact me yesterday."

"Oh? And how is he?" Draco sneered.

Harry smirked, "A little purple. Not overly so, that must have faded. He spent a while going on about how he is certain he has been cursed and how he wanted to find Hermione."

"I hope you told him nothing."

"Of course, Draco. It was weird though, he never mentioned the kids at all. He never asked after Ginny or our kids either. The sole conversation revolved around him," said Harry.

Draco snorted in the background but didn't comment.

"He does really want to talk to you, Hermione. So don't be surprised if he writes a letter."

Hermione nodded in response. She wasn't sure if she wanted Ron to get in contact at all. Sure, it would mean the world to her if he apologized, more if he actually meant it. But it would never changed what had happened. She had put up with enough over the years, and for the first time in a long time she realized just how happy she was.

She still felt like a canary in a cage sometimes, knowing that she couldn't move on. Her guard had to be up at all times if she or the kids were off the property. And there was the whole mess with Draco which she refused to acknowledge. _Sometimes it would be nice to be free._

No further mention of contact with Ron was mentioned, and when Ginny went to leave at the end of the night, she reassured Hermione that everything would go as planned. Hermione just hugged her back tightly, thankful to have such good friends in her life.

* * *

"Wow," Draco muttered. Standing in front of him were three striking females. He knew they were Hermione, Ginny and Daphne. He just couldn't pick out who was who. They had spent the previous day shopping together in Paris, sorting for this big moment. The morning had been spent sorting out glamours.

On one end, a tall woman with coffee coloured skin and long thick curly hair grinned at him. The blonde in middle was much shorter with a wide smile and freckled cheeks. The final woman had a sharper face and straight, dark hair falling to her waist.

Draco looked at each woman, at their faces and the way they held themselves. The sharp woman on the end had a cold, detached look on her face. The exact look that a certain ex sister-in-law used to wear before time had softened her. "Daphne."

Glancing between the other two women he pointed to the one on the end. "Ginny. Which makes you," he pointed at the short woman, "Hermione."

"How could you tell?" Ginny asked.

Draco laughed. "Daphne was the easiest. The emotion on her face, or lack of. And of the two left, you made Hermione the most innocent looking."

"Well done. Hopefully people who don't know us as well won't be able to work it out," Daphne said before flooing out.

They had agreed that the girls would show up individually. Daphne would be meeting up with her friend when Hermione showed up a few minutes later.

Ginny left a few minutes after, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"Good luck," Draco whispered just before she had to leave.

Considering it for a moment, Hermione turned back to him and stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek. Gently, he turned her face to him and leaned down and kissed her gently. Hermione tried her best to ignore how the feel of his lips against hers sent tingles through her body.

"That was weird," Draco laughed as she pulled away. She looked at him hurt for a moment before he continued, "You don't look like you, that's all. I'm just used to seeing your beautiful face."

Hermione gave him a smile as she left, trying to hide her rosy face and the nervousness she felt.

It was time to talk to the reporter.


End file.
